


The Sixth Blight

by Chubby_Titan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Death of minor characters, F/F, F/M, I will also add a few DA inspired minor characters as the story progresses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Titan/pseuds/Chubby_Titan
Summary: Wynonna Earp is visited in a prison cell in Logerswold, Fereldan, by Warden-Constable Haught whilst awaiting trial for the murder of two templars. She claims they were honourable kills, the sisters and knights in the local Chantry disagree. Will she get the chance to prove her innocence or perhaps an opportunity to restore her honour within the ranks of the Grey Wardens or will she, like so many before her, fail to pass the mysterious challenge ominously called 'The Joining.' And can she convince her new superior officer to let her sister tag along for the ride?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would try my hand at writing a Dragon Age Au... This is only my second ever fic so please be kind. If do you spot any errors let me know, I am trying really hard to keep things simple for those coming from Wynonna Earp who may not know anything about Dragon Age, so I want to keep it light but informative. Also feel free to leave any comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Wynonna’s ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, curious she pulled herself up into a seated position on the bench. She could hear muffled voices on the other side of the wooden door and then, through the barred window, a pair of warm brown eyes peered in at her curiously.

“Are the chains really necessary?” The new voice asked, female Wynonna could tell, perhaps a sister of the chantry come to see if she sought forgiveness for her actions. She did not. She felt entirely justified, they were honourable kills, despite what the law may think. 

“She murdered two of our templars,” the gruff voice of her jailor replied. “And she injured two more when we were bringing her in. We didn’t want to take any chances.”

“So, she is dangerous then?” 

Wynonna’s nostrils flared in rage. “I’m right here!” She called out. “Perhaps you could speak to me directly instead of talking to that moron.” The large brown eyes reappeared at the window and Wynonna could tell that she was smiling.

“Unlock the cell, I wish to speak with the prisoner.” 

“But Warden-Constable…” the jailor trailed off as Wynonna saw her fix him with a glare. A Grey Warden, perhaps her position was as dire as she feared. “Yes ser.” 

Wynonna heard the jangle of keys and the door swung open. The first thing she noticed was that the woman was tall and lean, she had removed her helm and her red hair was pulled back tight in a braid, her sword hung in its sheath by her side and a large shield in the shape of a griffon was attached to her back. The Grey Warden eyed her curiously, Wynonna knew that during the blight they had the authority to recruit whoever they chose, and with recent signs of darkspawn activity on the surface everyone had begun to whisper that a blight was approaching.

“They say you’re good with your daggers?” The woman asked intrigued. 

“I am,” she replied warily.

“And locks?”

Wynonna smiled. “I believe that’s his reasoning for the chains,” she tilted her head towards the jailor and a sly grin flashed across the Warden’s face.

“My name is Warden-Constable Haught, I am sure you can gather why I am here.” Wynonna’s eyes fell to the floor, the life of a Grey Warden was not an easy one, if she chose this she would be leaving her sister again, possibly for good this time, and who would protect her when she was gone? “The chantry sisters are calling for blood.” Haught continued. “They wish to see you held accountable for your crimes.”

Wynonna snorted. “It was in self-defence, they were righteous kills.” 

The guard by the door huffed angrily, “You murdered two of my friends you wretched whore!” 

The Warden turned to him, suddenly angry. “Give me the keys.” He looked back at her in shock and for a moment looked as though he was going to refuse. Haught turned her attention back to Wynonna, hand still extended waiting for the keys. “During times of blight I, as a member of the Grey Wardens, have the authority to recruit whomever I desire, as long as they are willing parties. You have skills I could use in the upcoming war against the darkspawn. I cannot guarantee you an easy life, but you will surely die if you remain here.”

“Warden-Constable, my sister. Perhaps she could be of assistance to you? She is good with potions…” Wynonna trailed off not wanting to reveal the whole truth just yet, especially in front of a templar. 

“If you choose to become a Grey Warden I will endeavour to assist your family however we can, but you need to decide,” they could hear more footsteps approaching, “and soon.”

Two irate chantry sisters accompanied by a handful of templars turned the corner. “How dare you?” one of them cried. “She is to be tried and hung for murder.” The Warden-Constable stood to her full height and straightened her shoulders as she turned, not missing the smirk on the jailors face, as though he had won this fight.

“I have a duty to all of Thedas sister,” the Warden replied coolly, “and have offered the prisoner the choice of joining the Grey Wardens.”

The chantry sister practically growled at that. “And her response?” 

They all turned to face Wynonna to see what her decision would be. “Hmm, certain death or the chance to escape this hell hole?” There wasn’t really much of a choice, she hoped that this Grey Warden would be more open minded than the other peasants in the fields surrounding her home. “I accept.”

“Remove the shackles, this prisoner is now absolved of any sins she may have committed prior to this moment and has decided to use the remainder of her life for a greater purpose.” The Warden shifted in her armour as if preparing for a fight. 

“You have made an enemy here Grey Warden,” the sister spat.

“And we will keep you safe from darkspawn regardless.” Haught replied dryly. “The shackles. This woman is now a Grey Warden Recruit.” After a fleeting glance to the chantry sisters the guard begrudgingly removed the shackles from Wynonna’s hands and feet. She moved close to the Warden, still unarmed she felt very vulnerable surrounded by enemies. “Fetch her things,” the Warden commanded, and the guard mumbled under his breath as he reached behind his desk and retrieved a bundle that Wynonna knew included her light armour and daggers, she knew that any potions she may have had will have mysteriously disappeared.

“This isn’t the first time that woman has ended up in a cell,” the sister warned with a scowl, “and it won’t be the last.” 

The Warden just flashed her an enormous fake smile, “Please excuse us, we have work to do.” Wynonna scrambled to put on her chest armour after the Warden handed her the bundle, unwilling to pass by the templars without at least some protection. They barely made enough room for them to pass between them and as Wynonna followed closely behind the Warden, she was stopped suddenly as the Warden spun round and slammed one of the templars into the wall. “DROP IT!” she ordered, and a dagger dropped to the floor from a shaking hand. “What is your name son?” She could see an uncanny resemblance he shared with the Chantry Sister who was arguing against her.

“Knight-Templar Gardner.” He admitted, attempting to jut out his chin in defiance, a difficult task with a hand wrapped around your throat.

“Throw Knight-Templar Gardner in the cell,” she shoved the sheepish templar towards the jailor, “attempted murder of a Grey Warden Recruit, the penalty is death.” The remaining group scowled at her and the sister opened her mouth as if to argue. “NOW!” Knowing full well that he would likely be released as soon as they left she began to drag Wynonna quickly towards the exit.

The sky was already beginning to darken as they left the chantry, Nicole brushed a hand over her horse, a grey and white painted Anderfel Courser, and began to release it from the holding post. “I don’t think it will be safe for us to stay in town this evening. Do you ride?” she asked suddenly smiling slyly at Wynonna who nodded. 

They approached the stables beside the chantry and the stable hand stood to attention. He was a young man with brown skin and dark curly hair, his dark eyes were wide with curiosity as they drew near.

“Warden-Constable,” he saluted with a fist over his heart.

“At ease, I wish to see the horse of Knight-Templar Gardner, he has been arrested for attempted murder and I could use a horse for my recruit.” The stable hand’s jaw dropped slightly before agreeing and showing them to the requested horse, Haught’s own horse following close behind. The mare was a deep brown, almost black, Amaranthine Charger, who eyed them cautiously, stomping her hooves. Wynonna choked in shock staring at the magnificent beast.

“I am afraid he was never all that kind to her,” the stable hand offered the mare a sugar cube and after a few tentative sniffs she finally ate it.

“What do you think Calamity?” Haught asked turning to her horse and allowing them to sniff at each other. The horse named Calamity huffed through her nose in what Wynonna assumed must have been an approval as she instructed the young boy to saddle her with Gardner’s things and prepare her for a ride. “What is your name recruit?” she asked turning back to the brunette beside her.

“Wynonna Earp,” she replied cautiously. She was well known as a trouble maker in these parts and hoped that the Warden wouldn’t change her mind.

“Well Recruit Earp,” she indicated to the mare, now saddled and being led out of the stable, “what do you think?”

“She is a beauty, it’s a pity to see her so skittish.”

“It’s mostly around men,” the stable hand replied, shaking his head, “how a ‘man’ can treat such a beautiful creature so badly and still call himself a knight I do not know.” His hand flew to his mouth in surprise at his own candidness. “My apologies sers.” To his relief the women chuckled.

“Do you enjoy working here?” the Warden asked him curiously.

“I have manned these stables since I was old enough to wield a shovel. The food is okay, and I have a safe place to rest my head at night,” he admitted.

“Do they treat you well?” The young man was surprised by this question, obviously no one had ever asked him this before, and Wynonna looked on intrigued. His mouth opened and closed a few times and Wynonna sighed knowing that his answer would be no, the Warden must have picked up on this as well. “You ride,” it was more of a statement than a question and the boy nodded. “Very well, did either templar who passed have their own horse?” she asked purposely vague on the details and Wynonna shifted uncomfortably as she familiarised herself with her new horse, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and patting her gently. She saw the boy nod out of the corner of her eye. “I can’t guarantee your safety and you would have to work, caring for the horses and helping about the camp.” The young boy’s eyes shot up from the ground suddenly hopeful.

“They both had horses,” he blurted out and Wynonna heard the Warden chuckle.

“Very well. If you wish to saddle them both I will leave a writ announcing that they and yourself, if you so choose, have been acquisitioned by the Grey Wardens.” A wide smile stretched across his face as he scrambled to saddle the horses as quickly as possible and fetch his few belongings and bedroll.

“That was kind of you,” Wynonna whispered as the young man dashed to and fro preparing to depart quickly, he was obviously well trained.

“I am not sure it will be a kindness,” the Warden replied, her eyes suddenly downcast, as she finished writing the writ of acquisition. “But the Grey Wardens always need folk who can care for their animals and this lad seems to.” She watched him pat the snout of each horse he passed leading two beautiful mounts behind him. They led the horses out into the yard and she handed the writ to the nearest templar before mounting her horse, the others following in kind as sisters from before slammed open the door of the chantry. Warden Haught placed her helm firmly on her head before nodding farewell to the furious chantry sisters.

“My family homestead is an hour ride to the West,” Wynonna offered. “We could bunk there the night before heading off in the morning.

Haught nodded in agreement. “Very well, lead the way.” 

They trailed out of the town at a trot, the streets mostly quiet as the sun was beginning to set, Wynonna chanced a look over her shoulder and saw the stable hand leading the spare horse with practiced ease from his mount and smiled as she picked up the pace anxious to speak to her sister one final time before she had to depart. She had the distinct impression that she would never be allowed to return to this town nor to her family home after this night, she had to somehow convince this soft-hearted Warden to allow her to bring her sister along. It was true that her sister was impressive when working with herbs and potions, the reason for her attack on the templars however was not entirely honest. She had returned to them dragging her sister from their childhood home, as she had said, but it was not because they were sexual deviants as she had heavily implied. Her sister had been spotted wielding magic as they passed by, she had been careless and had been found out. An apostate mage being found at the age of twenty was almost unheard of, without training most would have perished or become enslaved to a demon in early ventures through the fade. Her sister, Waverly, was lucky that they had their Aunt Gus to teach her. A seasoned templar Gus was retired early due to injuries sustained in battle, she had returned to their homestead shortly after their father had passed when they were young and set about training her sister as soon as her magic began to show. Wynonna’s thoughts were brought back to the present as the Warden spurred her horse on to come up beside her.

“Not long now,” she offered, knowing that the homestead was just beyond the crest of the next hill.

“You have been silent this whole ride,” the Warden noted. “I know the life of a Grey Warden isn’t easy, but I thought conscription was a better option than death.” Wynonna could hear the regret in her voice and frowned over at her companion.

“And if the deaths of the templars were actually unjustified?” 

The Warden sighed as she sat back in her saddle and thought for a moment. “Your sister is an apostate?” she asked, chuckling at Wynonna as she choked on her own saliva. “I thought that may be the case. Regardless, as of agreeing to become a Warden Recruit you have been absolved of your sins. Though it may be wise to deal with your sister before we depart. They are sure to hold an inquiry.”

“Deal with? As in send her off to be a slave at a circle?” 

Haught winced at the harshness of her tone. “What would you suggest?”

“I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you are trained as a templar, are you not?” The Warden nodded slowly. “You need recruits, an apostate being found at my sister’s age will surely be murdered or worse…” they both shuddered at the thought of the rite tranquillity, a last resort for weak willed mages, used far more readily than it should be by templars with a disregard for the lives of others and often forced on mages who spoke up against them. The rite of tranquillity ripped the mages from their access to the fade removing the risk of possession but in doing so also stripped the mage of their personality leaving behind a husk of their former selves. 

Haught had spent time with a number of tranquil mages at the tower she was trained in, they were skilled researchers and enchanters, but she had always found their subservience disconcerting and had heard stories of how they were often mistreated at the hands of the templars that were responsible for their care. She sighed again, she had every right to recruit apostates, but it was a dangerous task taking an unknown quantity into her ranks.

“She is trained,” Wynonna interrupted her thoughts, “at least partially.” She admitted. 

“How so?” 

Wynonna explained about their aunt and how she had helped her sister learn restraint and to deal with the demon’s offerings in the fade. “She is a great healer and can prepare potions and…”

“Can she fight?” The Warden interrupted. “Having a healer at camp is all well and good but as an apostate she will have to be near me at all times and I cannot guarantee her safety.”

Wynonna was silent weighing up her options and deciding that if she was being honest about some things she should be honest about most. “She had two older sisters growing up, she learned fast how to prevent injury to herself,” Wynonna smiled and recounted the first time Waverly had frozen her in place, and not knowing how she had done it she couldn’t undo the spell. “They had to chisel me out of the ice,” she barked a laugh, “I would have wound up with a fever for sure if it wasn’t for her healing abilities.” 

The Warden smiled at the thought of a teenage Wynonna being encased in ice. “I’m sure you would have deserved it.” Wynonna chuckled beside her as she slowed her horse and turned off the main road onto the dirt path that lead to their homestead. “And your other sister?”

Wynonna’s sat bolt upright in her saddle, she hadn’t meant to mention her older sister, it had just slipped out. “Willa,” she whispered clenching her jaw. “Willa left to join the templars immediately after Daddy…” she cleared her throat. “She always despised Waverly but thankfully she left before her magic began to show. There was no way that if she knew she would not have dragged her to the nearest tower herself, or ‘accidentally’ let slip about her magic to someone.”

The Warden was silent as she considered her story. “The option will be your sister’s, as it was yours. However, I will be required to make a phylactery as soon as possible, it is required by the Grey Wardens that all of their mages…”

“That won’t be an issue, our…” Wynonna stopped herself, despite feeling comfortable in the presence of the Warden beside her she still did not know her well enough to trust her fully. “If Waverly choses to join we can discuss it then.” 

The sky was black as they approached the small house and the door swung open at the sound of their approaching horses. “Hold right there,” a gruff female voice called as they heard the string of a bow tauten. 

“It’s me Gus,” the brunette called in response.

“Wynonna?” they saw the darkened figure shake her head. “Child, I did not think I would see you again.”

“I have guests,” she indicated to the people behind her, “and news. You’re probably not going to like what I have to say though.”

“When do I ever?” the woman grumbled lowering her bow. “Well alright then, shall I fetch Waverly to help with the horses?”

“No need,” the stable hand called out from behind the others. “I will care for them. Is there room in the barn?” The woman nodded, and he led his horses towards the barn as the others followed. Wynonna dismounted and opened the large barn doors to let them enter, she was surprised that the lanterns in the barn were already lit and she heard giggling from behind one of the hay stacks.

“Well,” she said loud enough that the giggles stopped. “Everything you need should be right here,” indicating to the tools hanging on the wall of the barn. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t asked you your name,” Haught interjected suddenly remembering her manners.

“Me?” the young man seemed surprised again at the attention, and the Warden just smiled warmly and nodded. “My name is Jeremy Chetri ser. It is an honour to serve.”

“Very well Jeremy,” she dismounted off her horse. “This here is my best friend Calamity Jane, I trust her with my life, can I trust you with hers?” she asked, and he nodded furiously in reply. “Very well. Recruit Earp?” she asked turning her attention to Wynonna who was glaring in the direction of the hay bales. “I believe you have some laughing hay back there that you may wish to attend to,” a wicked smile flashed across her face as Wynonna grunted. Despite Jeremy’s insistence that he needn’t help the Warden began to remove the saddle off her horse as Wynonna approached the now silent stack of hay.

“Baby girl,” she called out, “if you are back there with that moron Hardy again I swear to the Maker they will never find his body.” 

A gorgeous face popped up from behind the hay bale, a mess of long brown hair with straw sticking out at odd angles, and Haught stopped her movements suddenly and Calamity nudged her with her nose to remind her to continue brushing. “WYNONNA?” the woman cried with glee, clearly adjusting her clothing behind the hay to retain some sense of decorum. A man grunted, clearly irritated by the intrusion.

“We’re busy Wynonna, sod off.” He grumbled.

“Shut it Hardy. Get out here baby girl, I have some people you need to meet.”

“How did you get away? Did you escape? You stole their horses?” the young woman asked incredulously as she noticed the others in the room. “Did you kidnap these people?” she hissed at her sister. Warden Haught snorted at the thought and peeked her head over the top of Calamity’s back watching the commotion.

“I’m sure you heard Jeremy introduce himself,” Wynonna indicated to the young man waving as he removed the saddle from Wynonna’s mare. Suddenly realising she was about to be introduced Haught found herself scrambling to adjust her armour, she removed her helmet and shook out her braid, not entirely sure as too why she was suddenly so keen to make a good impression. “And this rambunctious red head,” Wynonna threw a thumb in her direction, “is Warden-Constable Haught.” Haught stepped out from behind her horse, a shock of red hair flowing over her deep blue and silver plate armour, she flashed a dazzling smile as Waverly gulped audibly. 

“Warden-Constable?” Waverly asked, licking her lips and eyeing her with concern. “Wait, she called you Recruit?” A tall bare-chested muscular man stood up behind the small woman, he had no qualms about his lack of attire and glared at the red head as he enveloped Waverly in his arms.

“Why are you here?” he asked coldly.

Wynonna made eye contact with Haught and rolled her eyes at his possessive behaviour. “It’s a family matter, go home Champ. Baby girl we have a lot to discuss.” 

The man’s eyes narrowed, and his lip curled in anger. “Waverly is to be my wife, I have a right to be privy to family matters.”

“Not yet you don’t,” Wynonna snarked. “Go home before I make you.” He openly growled at that response and began to press forward but was stopped by a small hand in his chest. Haught fought to repress the jealousy that flickered through her at the thought of how familiar the two were, she thought for a moment she had been noticed as Waverly’s eyes widened briefly before turning back to the man beside her. 

“Go Champ, I will send word tomorrow.” She climbed out from behind the hay and Haught was surprised to see her wearing pants and a jerkin similar to her sister and she inwardly kicked herself for assuming that she would be dressed as other mages whilst trying to hide from the chantry. She linked arms with her sister and began pulling her towards the house, the man behind the hay forgotten as she began to bombard her sister with questions. Haught checked one final time that Jeremy was okay and then followed the sisters towards the homestead.

“Come on in Warden-Constable,” Wynonna said as she waited by the open door. “It smells like Gus has been cooking which could be good or bad depending on the day.”

“I heard that Wynonna,” her aunt called from the kitchen, and Wynonna winked closing the door behind them.

“You’re going to be troublesome, aren’t you?” Haught shook her head.

“She prefers roguishly charming,” the younger woman interjected pushing them all towards the dining area. “Now, what is the news and why are you here with a Grey Warden?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna explains the situation to her family and Waverly has a decision to make.

Wynonna spent the time over dinner explaining the situation to her aunt and sister between mouthfuls. The Warden-Constable looked on, both impressed and disgusted, at the way she was able to hold a conversation with a mouth full of food. The stew was delicious, and they ate with relatively fresh bread, it was a rare delight for both the Warden and the stable hand, each barely speaking a word as they ate and watched the family interact around them. When Wynonna came towards the end of her story, Haught shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she described the way she had saved her life and thrown the templar in the cell.

“Right in front of his own sister! Oh Waves, you should have seen it. I thought Tucker was going to lose his shit!” All eyes shifted to Nicole and she blushed as she adjusted the collar of her armour. 

“Wait his sister?” Nicole asked suddenly realising what Wynonna had said.

“Yeah, Beth, the one that was yelling at you. Ugh they’ve always been self-righteous douche bags, but Maker, it was so good to see them taken down a peg.” 

“Yeah, and Tucker was always such a creep, I was so relieved when they sent him away for training, I wasn’t aware he had returned.” Waverly added.

“Well, Warden-Constable Haught here sentenced him to death for the attempted murder of a Grey Warden Recruit!” Wynonna laughed taking another hearty swig of ale.

“You did?!” Waverly’s eyes were nearly popping out of her head in shock at her sister’s revelation, blushing furiously Haught simply nodded in reply. “I’d like to see how they’ll get him out of that.”

“Money and influence, kiddo, money and influence.” A natural lull fell over the conversation as only the discussion of Wynonna becoming a Warden Recruit remained unsaid.

“You’re going to have to leave again, aren’t you?” Waverly asked, eyes downcast, shifting around the remains of her stew with her spoon. Wynonna glanced over at Haught, silently pleading with her to speak up, as her lower lip began to tremble.

“If I may speak freely?” the redhead asked, upon receiving nods of confirmation around the table she continued, “I still need to recruit at least one other before returning to Soldier’s Peak.” 

Soldier’s Peak was the Warden Keep located far to the north of Fereldan, it had finally been reclaimed after the fifth blight by The Warden, the Hero of Fereldan, some hundred or so years ago. After the events that unfolded during the attack by Corypheus, an ancient and powerful darkspawn rumoured to be one of the Tevinter mages who had physically breached the fade in an attempt to elevate themselves to godhood, the Grey Wardens were left crushed and exiled from Orlais following judgement by the Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition the only force that fought back successfully against Corypheus eventually killing him and mending the tears in the fade. The remaining Orlesian Grey Wardens took up residence in the keep at Soldier’s Peak and began to rebuild with the help of a merchant named Levi Dryden, a descendant of the infamous Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden. 

Gus eyed her suspiciously, a scowl beginning to curl her upper lip. “I do not like where this is headed Warden-Constable.”

“I understand Knight-Lieutenant…”

“That is no longer my title,” Gus griped.

“My apologies, Gus,” Haught corrected herself. “As I was saying, I am still on the lookout for recruits who are willing to undergo the Joining and we could always use healers of skill…” she trailed off as her eyes flicked up to meet Waverly’s and saw a glimpse of intrigue before it was replaced with concern and then outright fear, she sighed before continuing. “I was trained as a templar before leaving to join the Grey Wardens.” She left that statement hanging heavily over the table.

Seemingly oblivious Jeremy piped up, “Why did you leave the Order?” he asked wiping stew from his chin with a piece of bread.

Believing that it could only help to ease their fears she explained “I did not, and do not, approve of the way they treat mages.” There were four audible gasps. “I believe that all mages should be taught how to use their magic safely, not kidnapped and imprisoned in a tower hidden away from their friends and family, and that the Rite of Tranquillity should be used only as a last resort or at the request of the mage in question.” Wynonna grinned smugly as she watched the others react to the Warden’s words, the bread dropping out Jeremy’s hand in shock, Waverly and Gus eyes wide, mouths wider. “At the request of Recruit Earp, I wish to extend the offer of joining the Grey Wardens to you, Waverly.”

“You… you know, don’t you?” she stammered. The Warden simply nodded, and Wynonna watched Jeremy glance between them confused before the realisation suddenly dawned and he gasped.

“You’re an apostate?” he whispered, eying Waverly with trepidatious interest. She glared at her older sister who was suddenly fascinated with a knot in one the wooden planks that made up the table in front of her.

“Wynonna!” she hissed, before beginning to back away from the table cautiously, Gus was already reaching for her bow.

The Grey Warden raised a hand in peace. “I wish you no ill will. If you decide to remain here your secret shall remain yours to keep. However,” She paused making eye contact with Wynonna again who nodded slightly in confirmation, “your sister and I are of the belief that the templars will be rather unimpressed by the way we handled things Logeswold and may come out here seeking retribution.”

“You just had to steal their horses!” Gus huffed at Wynonna.

“Hey! Don’t look at me! It wasn’t my idea!” she pointed all the blame towards the Warden who looked at her as though she had deeply betrayed her.

“I have the rites to conscript and acquisition…” she began before Gus interrupted her.

“And that’s Tucker’s mare isn’t it?” she asked Wynonna who dropped her head in an attempt to hide the wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Maker help us!” Gus cried dropping her head in her hands. “I swear you are trying to kill me child. I am getting old you know.”

“Do you still partake?” The Warden-Constable asked in an attempt to distract.

Gus turned to her and nodded solemnly. “Wynonna is able to get me what I need…” she shakes her head sadly. “I fear it is not long until I succumb to the sickness, I find it harder and harder to remain lucid.” 

Haught sighs sadly, it is the dread of all templars, the lyrium that they consume, that they draw their magic dispelling abilities from, each templar requires more and more lyrium to sustain them as the years go on, eventually the addiction to the poison will kill them. She had heard of a number of templars quitting the use of lyrium, most notably the commander of the Inquisition’s forces, Commander Cullen, a former Knight Captain of the Templar Order. They lose their templar powers as a side effect but most go mad as they try to wean themselves off the addictive poison. 

“It is an expensive habit, and stronger folk than I have lost their minds going through the withdrawal.” Gus adds.

“Will you be able to get by without Wynonna?” Jeremy watches her with concern, looking for the tell-tale signs of lyrium addiction.

“I fear that will not be a problem when the templars arrive and find you all gone.”

“All of us?” Waverly snorts in disbelief.

“You know full well what they will do if they find you here girl,” Gus answers firmly.

“Can you fight? Ride?” Haught asks, her hopes dashed when she sees the crestfallen look on the faces of the other three women.

“I cannot. Stretching my bow earlier was more for show than anything. I was injured and have not been able to draw it fully in almost fifteen years. My injury also prevents me from being able to travel long distances by horseback, I could not go with you even if I wanted to.” The redhead’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“We can’t just leave you here to die Gus.” Wynonna’s voice wavers and Gus reaches out to pat her hand.

“The day was always coming girl, you know this. I am lucky to have had the years I have with you both, especially as we have managed to keep Waverly’s abilities hidden for near 13 years. I am amazed we have lasted this long.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Waverly cries, burying her face in her aunt’s chest. “I don’t want to become a Grey Warden.” Wynonna notices Haught shift uncomfortably at her sister’s words.

“We can escort to Lake Calenhad if you would prefer to join the Circle of Magi?” Warden Haught offered.

“I would prefer to live my own damn life in peace!” Waverly shouted. “Why don’t I get a say? I didn’t ask for magic! I wanted to be normal! I just want to be normal,” she fell to her knees sobbing.

“I am sorry,” Wynonna looked up in surprised at the heartfelt sincerity the woman beside her was exuding and felt a warmth in her heart knowing that she had made the right decision in trusting her. 

“Yeah right,” Waverly huffed, instantly regretting her spite when she noticed the hurt on the older woman’s face, before it was hidden by an emotionless mask.

“It is two days ride to the keep at Soldier’s Peak or a week if we ride hard to Redcliff. I will leave you to make your decision.” Haught excused herself and exited the homestead, Jeremy stood and followed after her. She was already unrolling her bedroll in the stall beside Calamity by the time he caught up with her.

“Ser, if I may ask, are you alright?” his face was full of concern and she sighed as she removed her armour.

“Not really, no.” She spared a glance back at the house where they could hear the women still arguing. She lay down beside her horse, who knelt beside her, providing much needed comfort. “Get some rest Jeremy, tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day.” She sighed curling up into the familiar warmth of her horse’s stomach.

 

“Warden-Constable!” Jeremy cried in joyous surprise. “I was not expecting to see anyone rise this early.” He had built a small fire a safe distance from the barn and was heating a kettle of water in the embers.

“You may call me Nicole or Haught,” she replied stretching in the first rays of morning light. “And Jeremy, no one should be this chipper before the sun is in the sky.” He smiled up at her.

“Well, for the first time in a long time I have a day to look forward to. Instead of the monotony of mucking stables there is adventure in my future!”

“I never asked yesterday, have you been trained to use a sword?” He barked a laugh.

“No, unfortunately no one was willing to teach me. I have practiced with a stick once before as I watched the templars train but was beaten for abandoning my duties and my post.” He kicked the dirt with his toe. 

“Well if you so desire I am certain that Warden-Constable Dolls will see that you get the proper training you seek.” His face lit up.

“You mean it? You mean I could become a Grey Warden and not just a stable hand?”

“The beasts do require care, but all Wardens must be able to carry their own in battle. You do not have to remain a beast master if you do not wish it.” He was practically jumping up and down at this point and she was struggling not to smile at his enthusiasm. “I must warn you, not all survive the joining,” she swallowed thickly remembering each of those who had fallen in front of her, screaming in agony, once their lips had left the chalice. “It is a test of a recruit's physical constitution and spiritual fortitude, there is a reason there are so few Wardens.” He ceased his bouncing.

“Is that why the joining is such a big secret? Why no one outside of the Grey Wardens can know what it involves?”

“I cannot describe the process to you until you have undertaken your trial, depending on how well you do with your training you could be ready to face your trial within a few years.” His eyes were wide, she could see his mind racing at the new prospects rushing to greet him. “If you do not wish to become a Grey Warden, and do not wish to fight there are still a number of honourable trades you could master at the Keep.” She added.

“Maker’s breath…” he whispered as the water began to boil, drawing his attention back to the kettle. “Coffee?” he offered.

 

They were each finishing their second coffee as they heard the hoof falls of an approaching horse, Nicole had yet to don her armour but moved quickly to fetch her sword ready to fend off an attacker, she was relieved to see Gus swing open the door of the homestead bow in hand and call out to wake the girls. Wynonna appeared behind her shortly afterwards, daggers drawn, boots pulled on over her bed clothes. None of them were prepared to see Champ Hardy approaching, wearing worn leather armour on the back of an imposing white steed.

“What are you doing here Champ?” Wynonna called out lowering her weapons. “And when did you find enough coin to purchase and Imperial Warmblood?” He looked at her confused for a moment.

“I am here, on my white horse, to be Waverly’s knight in shining armour.” He replied, and Nicole wanted to slap that smug look off his face.

“You purchased the first white horse you saw, didn’t you?” Wynonna snorted as she approached the beast.

“Paid 600 gold for her first thing this morning.” He was met with snorts and carried on talking, chest welling with pride.

“600 gold?” Jeremy whispered to Nicole. “I bet you ten gold it’s a powdered Orlesian Courser that he’s just paid double for.” As Champ continued to brag about his amazing bartering skills.

“I am not taking that bet, I can already see the powder coming off the rear legs.” They snickered to themselves as Wynonna stroked the foreleg of the horse, getting it to lift its hoof for her to inspect, and withdrew her hand, covered in thick white powder.

Waverly chose this moment to appear in the doorway behind Gus, her long hair drawn over her shoulder in a loose braid, Nicole had to force herself not to stare. “Oh,” she seemed as surprised as the rest of them at the sight of Champ, “you bought a courser?” she asked confused.

Champ scoffed, “No babe, I bought an Imperial Warmblood, to ride out here and rescue you.” She frowned at his dismissive tone.

“Except that that is not an Imperial Warmblood, that horse is an Orlesian Courser,” she looked to Jeremy for confirmation and he nodded, cheeks trembling as he attempted to control his laughter.

“WHAT?” Champ shouted. “I paid 600 gold for a worthless horse?!”

“He is in great condition,” Wynonna rebutted checking the horse’s teeth. “Very healthy, I’d say he’s worth close to 300 gold?” she asked also seeking Jeremy’s confirmation. He approached the horse now, mirroring Wynonna’s motions before agreeing with her verdict.

“MAKER’S BREATH! THAT BLOODY WHORESON!” Champ aimed to turn his horse and head back towards town.

“Champ! Wait!” Waverly called out and to everyone’s surprise he stopped. “He will be long gone by the time you get back there and we will be departing within the hour.”

“We will?” Wynonna asked in surprise. “You’ve decided then?”

“Where are you taking her!” he asked growling at the Warden who squared her shoulders at the challenge.

“She is not taking me anywhere. Wynonna and I are leaving to join the Grey Wardens.” Everyone turned to her surprised. 

“You? Want to be a Grey Warden?” Champ sneered in disbelief.

Nicole chose this moment to speak up. “Actually, I requested she join. She is a knowledgeable healer, and we could always use more of those.” Champ turned to her slack jawed before clenching his teeth in frustration. 

“You’re recruiting?” he asked finally.

“I was, we are returning Soldier’s Peak now that I have completed my task,” she tilted her head towards the Earp sisters. She could tell his brain was churning, slowly trying to figure a way to maintain some semblance of control. 

“I could join.” He stated finally.

“Excuse me?” Haught asked.

He jutted out his chin like a defiant child. “I could join.” He repeated. “Wardens have the ability to recruit whoever they want. Recruit me.” Waverly winced at his demand and was certain the Warden would slay him where he stood for being so disrespectful.

“No.” She answered coolly, before turning on her heel and entering the barn to pack her things. 

“WHAT?” Champ roared dismounting his horse and stomping after her into the barn, leaving Wynonna and Jeremy to scramble for the reins before the horse wandered off. He reappeared a moment later backing up slowly with the tip of Nicole’s blade at his throat.

“I will not recruit someone who has consistently shown disregard for the well being of both their animals and those they call friends. I will not recruit someone who has no respect for authority. I will not recruit a moronic boy-man, with no skills, who refuses to take no for an answer.” Her eyes were alight with rage and a dull blue light began to glow around her and her weapon.

“I… I have skills…” he managed. “I can ride… and…”

“The chantry will be looking for a stable hand.” Nicole’s jaw was set in a white-hot fury. “Perhaps some time spent shovelling shit will teach you a thing or two about horses. I am going to return to packing up my things, I will exit this barn in exactly thirty minutes. If you are still here I will show you what happens to recruits that are as disrespectful as you are.”

“You can’t…” he stammers, “you can’t force me to leave.”

“She can,” Wynonna interjected, sneering at him in disgust. “Leave Chump.”

“Babe?” he cried out to Waverly, who was suddenly very interested in her boots.

“You have been very rude Champ when Warden-Constable Haught was nothing but polite to you. She is in command and if she says you aren’t fit to join then… then I believe her.” Waverly raised her head looking past Champ and locking eyes with Nicole who gave her a slight nod before returning to the barn.

“Waverly…” Champ approached the veranda of the homestead looking like a kicked puppy. “You can’t leave me, I love you.” Nicole heard him whine.

“What were you thinking coming out here with your daddy’s sword? Were you thinking of challenging her?” Waverly asked yell whispering, she was used to him being obnoxious, so she wasn’t sure why, but seeing him be so disrespectful to the Warden really pissed her off. Even if she didn’t like the templar brute. Perhaps brute was too strong a word… she shook her head and focused on the boy in front of her. She would deal with the confusion she felt about the Warden-Constable later, right now she needed to deal with Champ.

“We were going to get married…” he whimpered.

“Champ, you wanted to get married, you told me we were getting married. You never asked me once what I wanted to do with my life. You just assumed I would follow you wherever you wanted to go. That’s not what I want.”

“So, what, you don’t want to get married so you run straight towards certain death with some red headed nug humper that you don’t even know?” he waves his arm in the direction of the barn.

“That is enough!” Champ blinked at her in shock and everyone else suddenly pretended to be engrossed in something and not listening intently. “I have made my decision and I am leaving with Wynonna and Warden-Constable Haught to join the Grey Wardens.”

“But… what about us?”

“The way you have behaved in the last hour has made me wonder why there ever was an us to begin with.” She turned away from him, leaving him stunned, and slammed the door in his face.

“Daaaaaaaaammmmmnnnnnn!” Wynonna wheezed quietly staring at Jeremy whose face was flushed with discomfort. 

Trying to retain some modicum of dignity he squared his shoulders and stomped back towards his horse, his horse that he had spend 600 gold on. He glared at Wynonna and then towards the barn as he climbed up into the saddle. Wynonna heard him mutter something about “bitches” before turning his horse and galloping away from the homestead.

“Well then,” Wynonna muttered once he was finally out of earshot. “I guess I better go pack.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the road to soldier's peak

They rode in silence for the first hour or so, after a teary farewell to Gus the Earp sisters were relieved for the quiet, the constant clip clop of the horses’ hooves slowly relaxing them. Gus had pulled Nicole aside before they departed and handed her Waverly’s phylactery, and with it the responsibility of keeping her nieces safe. It hung on a cord around her neck, giving off a small amount of warmth against her chest beneath her armour. Nicole was leading the group and the other three were riding closely together chatting quietly. The Warden couldn’t shake the anxious feeling churning in her stomach, she did not mind upsetting a few locals doing what she needed to get her job done but it felt as though she had left more enemies than friends in Ruswold Valley. She would have a hard time explaining her actions to her superiors, particularly Commander of the Grey Randy Nedley. The old man’s disapproving frown had brought many a good soldier to their knees, begging for forgiveness. Lost in her thoughts she did not notice as Waverly sped up to draw her horse alongside Nicole. 

“You have been sighing loudly for the last few miles,” Waverly interrupted her thoughts and Nicole jerked her reins to the side in surprise, earning a disapproving snort from Calamity. “Sovereign for your thoughts?”

Nicole huffed before replying. “I try to make an effort to leave each township better than when I arrived, for both myself and for the Wardens. I feel as though I failed Logerswold.”

“They’ve been trying to get rid of Wynonna since she was eight, they’ll be thanking you soon enough.” Waverly stage whispered.

“Hey!” Wynonna called out from behind them, bringing herself and Jeremy closer to the others. “I resent that remark!”

“Are you saying it isn’t true?” Waverly asked, shifting in her saddle to peer at her sister.

“I mean, no… You’re probably right.”

“Probably? Wynonna you were the town pariah, I sure hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself in to.” Waverly winked at Nicole and was pleased to see a faint blush appear on the woman’s porcelain skin. 

“I just have to get you three back to the keep,” she replied with a smile. “Then she’s someone else’s problem.”

“Oh,” Waverly’s face was crestfallen at the revelation. “You won’t remain with us once we return?” The Warden shook her head.

“No, I am a recruiter, I spend most of my time on the road. Although the way this mission has gone I wouldn’t be surprised if Nedley has me cleaning chamber pots for the next month!” Her laugh was forced. 

“Who is Nedley?” Jeremy asked.

“Commander of the Grey, my direct superior. He is who we will report to upon our return.”

“Sounds like a stick in the mud,” Wynonna grumbled, extracting a genuine laugh from the redhead this time.

“He does like his rules,” she admitted. Noticing a small clearing up ahead she suggested that they take a short break to stretch their legs and eat lunch before carrying on with their journey. 

“Why did you join the Wardens?” Waverly asked as she stretched, relieved for the break from riding. She rarely left the homestead and her legs and back were beginning to ache from sitting in the saddle.

“I was born in Denerim and with Soldier’s Peak so close by I grew up admiring the Grey Wardens that visited from time to time helping out around the city. I lef the Templars and joined as soon as I was old enough.”

“What age was that?” Nicole glanced up at Waverly’s big hazel eyes, brimming with curiosity. 

“I left home to begin my Templar training at twelve years, and joined the Wardens at fifteen.”

“Twelve? You were still a child! Did your parents not protest.” Nicole’s cheeks burned, and she swallowed thickly.

“No.” Her response left Waverly with more questions than answers, but she decided to drop it for now upon seeing the pained expression on her face. “Try to stand in your stirrups every few minutes, it will alleviate some of the strain on your muscles.” She approached her horse and placing a foot on the stirrup and a wrapping a hand over the pommel pulled herself up into the saddle, the conversation and their break evidently finished.

 

Nicole barely spoke for the rest of the afternoon, until she needed to give instructions when she sensed a small group of four darkspawn. Wynonna was eager to impress and suggested that they attack, however Nicole led them well away before the brunette had a chance to catch sight of them. 

“What is the radius on your darkspawn sense?” Jeremy asked once given the all clear.

“The radius? I have not measured.” He seemed disappointed at this, so she decided to provide him with more information. “Its less of a distance measurement more of a feeling, each type of darkspawn gives off a different sense in the direction they are located. It is almost overwhelming when you are surrounded on the battlefield.”

“Have you fought in any large battles during your time as a Grey Warden?” Waverly piped up.

“Thankfully no, this blight has barely begun, and we are yet to see any large groups on the surface. I have fought in a few skirmishes here and there but the biggest fight I have been in was in the Deep Roads a few years back. I never wish to see an ogre again.” She shivered at the thought.

“You fought an ogre?” Wynonna was impressed.

“There were a pair that had been causing trouble for the Legion of the Dead that were defending one of the thaigs that the dwarves were attempting to re-establish. I was a member of a small team in Orzammar when they sent word and we offered to assist.”

“I kind of thought that the Legion of the Dead was make believe, a story parents told their children to make them behave,” Jeremy shuddered, “you mean to say that they are real?” 

“They are heroes, all of them, they’re the most elite dwarven warriors tasked with protecting the dwarven thaigs and fighting back the darkspawn menace, I have never seen such determination. They are nothing to be feared. The Deep Roads however, that is an entirely different story. Not a place I would choose to revisit.”

“Until you get you hear the Calling?” Waverly spoke up, brows furrowed, Nicole frowned as she watched the road ahead.

“What do you know of it?” she asked after a long pause.

“I overheard a Grey Warden say it to a colleague at the alehouse some years ago, they were celebrating his departure,” she replied, watching Nicole’s face intently, there was the slightest of twitches by her right eye. “What is it?” 

The older woman shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. “You will discover when it is time.” Switching tacks, she suggested that they find a place to camp before nightfall and the conversation about the Calling abandoned.

They pitched camp in a well-used site a short distance from the road, Nicole struck off on her own to fetch wood for a fire as Jeremy tended to the horses and the Earps set about preparing dinner, well Waverly did, by the time the sun had set their dinner was bubbling away on a small fire. Nicole was keen to douse the fire as soon as they had finished cooking dinner and boiling water for coffee. Despite her ability to sense any darkspawn presence she could not predict whether they would be attacked by bandits in the night and organised that they sleep in shifts, Wynonna suggested that as the only other trained fighter she take the second watch.

“I’d like to help too,” Waverly offered. “Perhaps I can assist you in your watch?” she asked Nicole.

“If you wish,” she grumbled. “I will wake you when it is time,” she nodded at Wynonna who was getting comfortable on her bedroll smiling at the already snoring young man beside her. Nicole kicked dirt onto the fire before taking a walk around the perimeter of the small clearing, whole body alert for movement in the surrounding trees. She was surprised to see Waverly watching her when she turned back to the camp and tilted her head to the side questioningly and the brunette simply patted the patch of earth beside her. Nicole removed the Chausses from her legs before sitting down and beginning to remove the rest of her armour, she blushed as Waverly assisted her in detaching her pauldrons from her breastplate before she placed them and her gauntlets to the side also. She loosened her breastplate before shrugging it off but leaving it strapped together loosely so that it was easy to slip on if they were attacked during the watch.

“You don’t really like me, do you?” Waverly asked once she heard Wynonna begin to snore.

“What makes you think that?” 

“You clam up when ever I speak to you.”

“I clam up because you keep asking questions I cannot give the answer to.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Sometimes both,” Nicole shrugged. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“Is it not always like this? Do most people not want to know what is in store for them?”

“Perhaps I prefer to recruit folks who are less talkative,” she gave Waverly a sly smile and got a gentle shoulder nudge in return and Nicole realised how much smaller the younger woman was then her. 

“You did recruit Wynonna though,” the brunette laughed. “So, you really screwed the pooch on that one.”

“She was an exceptional circumstance, I had heard word of some of her less reputable skills from folks around town who were gossiping about her arrest. The reward seemed to outweigh the risk. I did not realise until after that she came as a package deal. Two talky mouths instead of just one.” Waverly nudged her shoulder again before they fell into a comfortable silence. 

They chatted idly for a few more hours before Nicole sat bolt upright and struggled into her breast plate and slamming on her helmet. “Wake the others,” she hissed quietly. Alarmed Waverly did as she was told, waking her sister and then Jeremy with a hand over their mouths indicating they prepare for an ambush as quietly as possible. Jeremy retreated into relative safety between their mounts, as Wynonna unsheathed her daggers and readied herself, ears straining to hear any indication of an incoming attack. Nicole heard the snap of a bolt being loosed and was moving before the others had a chance to react, barrel rolling towards the sisters, shield raised, just in time to prevent the bolt’s impact and heard Waverly gasp behind her. Six figures began to appear out of the darkness of the surrounding woods one notching another bolt into his crossbow, sneers on their dirt covered faces. Nicole was regretting removing her armour as she watched them approach.

“My my my…” one of the bandits shook his head. “What on earth are three lovely ladies like yourselves doing camping in the woods at night by yourselves?” His eyes roamed greedily between the three of them the other members of his group all brandishing weapons by his side.

“On my mark,” Nicole whispered behind the shield. All of a sudden there was a brief whooshing noise and one of the men made a horrid wet gasping sound as he collapsed grasping at an arrow that had pierced through his neck. As the men were momentarily distracted Nicole shouted “MARK!” and with the flick of a wrist Wynonna released a dagger directly at the heart of the man carrying the crossbow and he too dropped to the ground, before she threw a smoke bomb on the ground effectively hiding them from view and slipped into the trees. Nicole kept her shield up protecting the unarmoured woman behind her as much as possible, weapon drawn ready to parry any oncoming blows. 

“Kill them all!” the leader shouted, and his remaining men began to advance on the women as he peered into the darkness before deflecting a second arrow with his shield. “Come out you coward!” He didn’t react in time to deflect the next arrow, a glancing blow drawing blood on his shoulder, and the arrows kept coming as he charged off in the direction of the hidden archer.

A towering beast of a man roared as he swung his great axe down at Nicole, clashing loudly with her shield and forcing her planted feet back a few inches, she took her opportunity as he prepared to take another swing, taking two quick slashes across his chest with her sword before deftly dodging his next attack. She was impressed when with a flash of pale blue arcane energy one of the other men faltered before freezing in place, flicking her eyes to the woman beside her she was relieved to see frost armour covering her torso, another spell forming was she wove her hands in front of her. 

Wynonna appeared, as if from nowhere, twin daggers piercing the back of the man frozen in place his body falling limply encased in ice and then disappeared with another puff of smoke. Nicole twisted protect Waverly from an incoming blow from the hand axe of the sixth man, unfortunately opening her back up for an attack by the brute wielding the great axe. “Maker’s breath!” she grunted as her armour dented from the impact and she felt a pulse of energy as Waverly cast a barrier to provide them with a small additional amount of protection. Nicole swung back around landing a calculated blow slashing the throat of the brute as he readied his next attack and he fell to his knees with a disturbing gurgle before collapsing. 

Taking a step back and casting a quick glance around at his fallen comrades the sixth man sneered at the two women in front of him, lifting his axe in the air and dispelling the magic Waverly had created, before raising his shield and charging. Nicole quickly shoved Waverly out of the way right as he slammed into her setting her flat on her, already injured, back. He took the moment whilst she was dazed to lay another strike into her, slicing deep into her arm, before she could raise her shield to defend herself. An arrow flew through the air capturing the man in the back of thigh and as he looked down in surprise a second arrow struck him in the back and he collapsed, dead, on top of Nicole. Waverly helped her push him off before pulling her back to her feet. Nicole found that she was unable to take deep breaths due to the sharp ache in her ribs as she painfully raised her shield unsure of what to expect next.

“Y’all good?” Wynonna called out from the direction the arrows were coming from. Nicole groaned loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes!” They heard her talking to someone in the distance and the tell-tale sound of a body being dragged towards them. 

Nicole placed her shield and sword on the ground and allowed Waverly to assist her out of her now misshapen breast plate, she felt magic course through her as the wound on her arm stitched itself back together but grasped Waverly’s hands to stop her as she moved to untie her woollen jerkin. 

“I need to see the damage in order to heal you properly, you’re going to have to remove your jerkin and raise your undershirt.” She stated matter-of-factly, and Nicole hoped that it was dark enough to hide her blush. “Wynonna, I need you to get the fire started again, I’m gunna need some light here.”

“Think you can find us some more wood?” she asked the man dragging the corpse of the bandit leader beside her.

“I shall do my best ma’am,” came his drawling reply as Wynonna knelt by the firepit and began to light the small collection of dried leaves and bark they had gathered for the morning’s breakfast. Nicole was squinting in his direction, trying to pick out any features in the low visibility, and Waverly seized the opportunity pull the tie on her jerkin. She gasped in surprise as she felt the laces pull at her chest and looked down to see Waverly’s hands making quick work of loosening them. 

“Arms up!” Waverly ordered, and Nicole lifted them as much as she was able, it was more of an awkward lean, but the younger woman made it work. Once it was removed she began tugging at the back of the Warden’s shirt pulling it up and resting it over her head as she spun her around so that her injured side was facing the slowly building flames. A large bruise was already beginning to form, and Waverly sighed in relief. “I am so glad you were wearing your plate.” Nicole hissed as Waverly began to gently prod at the injury, releasing small pulses of healing magic as she worked assessing the extent of her injuries. “I won’t be able to heal you fully without rest, that fight took a lot out of me, but I should be able to mend your fractured ribs so that you can breathe easily at least. I hope no one else is injured.”

“How bad is it?” Jeremy asked, approaching once the horses had finally settled. 

“I will be OW!” Nicole winced as Waverly poked at another rib before releasing another pulse of magic. “I will be fine.”

“I think that’s the last. I will heal the bruising tomorrow morning if that’s okay?” 

Nicole mumbled under her breath as she pulled her shirt back down, standing up straight once she realised that she could do so again. “Andraste’s ashes!” she cried out in relief as she stretched. “I am so glad you decided to come along with us.” 

Waverly smiled up at her shyly before blushing and spinning to face the fire where her sister was now sitting beside a pale skinned man with an impressive moustache who had a long bow draped across his back. “I assume you’re the one we have to thank for the assist?” she asked extending her hand for him to shake. To her surprise he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Huh! You managed to find a gentleman in the dark in the middle of nowhere. Good job Wy.” 

Her sister laughed. “What can I say baby girl? I’ve got skills.” The man chuckled as he shook Nicole’s hand. 

“We are lucky to have you happen upon us,” Nicole offered her thanks.

“Not luck. I had been tracking those bastards for three days through the Wilds to the south of here, hoping to uncover their hideaway, I’m afraid I did not see your party until almost too late. Good thing you have astounding reflexes! You a Warden?” he asked pointing to her discarded griffin shield.

“Warden-Constable Nicole Haught, and these are my recruits; Wynonna, Waverly and Jeremy.” Each of them offering a small wave as she introduced them.

“A pleasure to meet you all, the name is John Henry Holliday, but most folks just call me Doc.”

“You’re a healer?” Waverly asked, her interest piqued. 

“I’m afraid I do not have abilities such as yours, I picked up the nickname patching people up whilst our town was under siege by bandits a few years back. No one else knew how so I just picked up some bandages and taught myself. I have picked up a few tricks here and there since then, but I possess no magic.”

Nicole spared a glance at Jeremy who was leaning forward hanging onto Doc’s every word. “And what is it that you do when you aren’t tracking bandits Doc?” he asked.

“Hunt mostly, I sell the meat and hides to the butcher for a cut of the profits, I have also been known to make a few coins playing Wicked Grace.” He added with a wink.

“Remind me never to bet against you in a game of cards then!” Wynonna chuckles.

“You have quite a bit of skill with that bow of yours.” Nicole continued. “Have you ever considered joining the Grey Wardens? We could use someone like you to help fight in the upcoming blight.”

“I had heard talk of darkspawn on the surface to the west. It’s true then? Another blight has arrived?” he asked.

“It is the reason I am on the road today recruiting. The Wardens are still recovering from the failures of our Orlesian brethren and we are too few to meet a horde face on. What say you? Will you join? We set off at first light for Soldier’s Peak.” 

He was quiet for a moment, staring into the flickering flames of the campfire. “Very well.” His eyes twinkled happily as he shook her hand once again.

Waverly stifled a yawn behind her hand. “Are you okay to take the next watch Wy?”

“Sure thing, baby girl, get some sleep. You too ser, you look like shit.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes at her before yawning herself and heading over to her bedroll. “See you in the morning.” As she rested her head on her pack, listening to the soft mumbles of the other three by the fire, her mind drifted to the memory of Waverly’s deft hands removing her jerkin, soft and gentle fingers on the bare flesh of her back. She sighed and rolled over into a more comfortable position forcing the thoughts from her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise awaits at soldier's peak

“Oof!” Waverly jerked awake, as the sun began to rise, when her sister dropped a bag of coin on her stomach. 

“Your cut. We pilfered their things while you slept. Time to get moving baby girl!” Waverly frowned as she rolled over turning to face the campfire where she could smell oats cooking. She realised that she was the last to wake and began packing up her things as quickly as she could whilst still half asleep.

“Good morning,” Nicole greeted her as she passed on her way to check on the horses and Waverly felt herself blush as she remembered the dream she had had last night, the dream where she was removing the Warden’s clothing for an entirely different reason.

“Uh. Good morning,” she managed eventually, kicking herself for not replying sooner. She watched as the red head approached the horses, allowing each of them to sniff her upturned palm before giving them a brief pat. She was still only wearing her cotton undershirt, apparently waiting for Waverly to examine her injury before she dressed for the day. “Would you like me to…” she pointed at the place on Nicole’s lower back where she knew the bruises were.

“Only if you feel up to it, we are only a half day ride from the keep and I am certain I can survive with some bruising until lunch.”

“Nonsense,” Waverly replied waving her over. “Let me look.” 

The Warden approached removing the cotton shirt, standing in front of her wearing only her breast wrap, revealing far more milky white skin than Waverly was prepared for. She blushed as Waverly gulped and looked anywhere but towards her. “I am sorry, I have offended you, it just seemed easier…” she trailed off as she moved to replace her shirt.

“It’s fine!” The brunette’s voice was unusually high pitched, and she cleared her throat. “Turn around,” she instructed, her voice returning to its regular timbre. She hissed when she saw the large dark purple bruise on Nicole’s lower back.

“Andraste’s ass!” Wynonna called out from across the clearing. “That bastard got you good Haught!”

“I’m glad I had my plate on!” she replied before mumbling. “It would have been an early grave for me if I hadn’t.” Waverly placed a warm palm over the bruise and watched it quickly recede. In the light of the dawn she noticed a number of small scars and one large scar that tracked from her left side up to her shoulder blade. She traced her fingers over the length of it absentmindedly as Nicole went rigid in her hands, a trail of goose bumps forming behind her fingers, the Warden cleared her throat. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” she removed her hands and could see the reddened tips of Nicole’s ears.

“Thank you,” Nicole murmured before fleeing to don her armour. Jeremy had bundled anything worth salvaging from the bandits and strapped it on the rear of his horse. 

“Should we dig them a grave do you think?” Waverly asked, unsure of what the appropriate course of action was. 

Nicole smiled gently. “We should at least move their corpses a way into the woods so that others may use this site.” Mumbling in agreement they began the slow process of removing the corpses from the area, and once that undesirable task was completed they began their journey to the Grey Warden stronghold, Wavery and Wynonna sharing a horse so that Doc could ride on Waverly’s so he didn’t have to walk.

 

Soldier’s Peak was an ancient fortress built in the decades following the second blight, it had been besieged a number of times but still stood tall atop the ridgeline. Jeremy and the Earps gasped once it finally came into view and Nicole felt her heart swell in pride at their awe for the place she called home. The path leading up to the castle had only been completed in the time since it’s most recent occupation, previously the fortress could only be reached through a series of old mining tunnels, that was the route that the Hero of Fereldan had taken as she and her troupe approached to reclaim the keep that had been overrun by demons. The tunnels had since been closed off, deemed unsafe, and the new road constructed. The ride up the steep mountain path was exhausting, and Nicole was relieved that Waverly had taken the time to heal her bruises before their departure. As they approached the gates the guards saluted her, and she responded in kind. 

“Returning with more new recruits?” one soldier asked after calling for the gates to be opened. Nicole nodded. “Let’s hope they survive the Joining.” He mumbled before copping an elbow to the ribs from his counterpart. “Warden-Constable,” the both saluted again once the gates were open and she passed them by. 

Nicole rode straight to the stables and sent a messenger to her commanding officer to let him know of their return and to send word when he was available to meet the new recruits. Jeremy’s jaw dropped when he saw the size of the stables, it was at least triple the size of the stables he had grown up in. And he blushed as he was introduced to the man he would be working with, a kind but forgetful man named Lonnie.

“You will all have free run of the fortress once you have been introduced to the Warden-Commander. Locked doors heavily imply a wish to keep people out of an area, please respect that whilst you are here,” she eyed Wynonna warily.

“What are you looking at me for? I’m an angel.” She rebutted.

“Whatever just don’t get caught. I’m going to be in enough trouble as it is.” They followed her throughout the stronghold as she indicated where they would be sleeping, the mess hall and small tavern, where the Mabari war hounds were kept, and where she could be located if they needed her for anything while they were in the keep. She finished the tour with the blacksmith, something she had been putting off because she knew she would receive an earful for dinting her custom-made plate. 

The smith looked up as they approached, lifting the visor on her protective helm, Nicole could already see the frown on her face. “What have you done?” the woman asked pointing to the awkward way Nicole was wearing her breastplate. 

“I think the man was half giant,” she peeped. The blacksmith merely grunted in reply before removing her helm and allowing long black locks to unfurl over her leather apron. She was, by all accounts, a beautiful woman, deep brown skin, fierce dark eyes and a strong frame. Smith Perley possessed the ability to drink any man or woman in the keep under the table and still return to her duties. Nicole knew that she had worked the forge since the age she could walk and that it was some sort of family tradition, her sister taking over the forge in Denerim, once their mother had passed. Mattie Perley prowled around her now, eyes narrowing at the large dint in the black plate.

“You should be grateful that my handy work has kept you alive this time. You take many more hits like this one and I am going to have to start again from scratch. She can only be repaired so many times.”

“So, you can repair it?”

Mattie snorted. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. You have items you wish to sell?” she asked Jeremy who nodded, still carrying the bundle of weapons and gear. “Come, let’s trade, I may have some items you wish to purchase.”

“Do you sell mage weapons?” Waverly asked. “I have never possessed anything that could enhance my abilities.”

“I do indeed, will you be after robes as well?” she asked.

“I actually prefer leathers, I know that may be strange, but I have always felt more comfortable in a good pair of pants.”

“Very well, I shall see what I can find. You,” she pointed at Nicole, “leave that plate with me and I will have it returned to you in the morning.”

Jeremy purchased himself a short sword and light shield and Waverly was measured for a set of leather armour, a messenger finding them shortly after they had finished at the blacksmiths telling them that their presence had been requested.

Nicole took a deep breath to calm her nerves as they approached the door to Warden-Commander Nedley’s office. The man had practically raised her, however in doing so learned all of her tells and he would know instantly that there was something she did not wish to tell him. He called for them to enter immediately after knocking and squaring her shoulders Nicole braced for the backlash of her behaviour in Logerswold. 

She pushed open the door and was surprised that Nedley wasn’t alone in his office. The stout older man with greying hair and a large moustache smiled up at her when she entered, setting aside the map he was examining with Warden-Constable Dolls, a tall, stocky, dark skin man that Nicole had never seen smile the entire time she had known him. “Warden-Commander, Warden-Constable,” she saluted, and action Dolls reciprocated but Nedley just waved away. 

“Don’t bother about that nonsense,” he said, earning a disapproving frown from Dolls. “I am glad you have returned! Are you well? I heard you were ambushed in the night.”

“I was very lucky to have recruited an apostate with healing magic,” she smiled. “Would you like to meet the new recruits?” He gestured for her to continue and she called them into the room to stand beside her. “If you could each introduce yourself and the skills you possess?” she indicated that Wynonna begin.

Wynonna stepped forward and saluted the Commander and Constable. “Wynonna Earp, sers, I am an experienced duellist and have some ability with locks.” Waverly snorted.

“Waverly Earp, sers.” She too saluted and both men raised their eyebrows. “We are sisters,” she answered their unasked question. “I am a mage with some healing abilities, which Warden-Constable Haught can attest to, and am also quite good with potions.”

“An apostate at your age, I’m impressed,” Nedley replies before indicating that the next person speak.

“Jeremy Chetri, sers.” He saluted with the wrong hand glancing shyly at Dolls and Nicole rolled her eyes. “I was the stable hand at Logerswold Chantry.” Another pair of raised eyebrows this time aimed in Nicole’s direction, but she was already staring hard at the floor. “I am untrained with my weapon but am eager to learn and prove useful.”

“John Henry Holliday, most folks call me Doc,” he learned forward and shook their hands, lingering a moment longer with Dolls’ hand in his. Nicole cleared her throat. Were all of her recruits horny teenagers? “R-ranger,” Doc continued, “hunter and combat medic. I met the others when the bandits I was tracking attacked their camp.”

“I am pleased you interceded when you did, Nicole here is like a daughter to me,” four heads turned to her in shock, “and I would have been very displeased if she were gravely wounded, or worse.” He stood up behind his desk to shake each of their hands. “Welcome to the Grey Wardens, get settled in to the barracks and I will send a Warden to you in the morning to complete your trial.” Sensing they were excused there was a round of ‘thank you’s before they departed to explore. “Not you Nicole,” he grunted as she tried to escape with them. Once the room was clear he asked about the journey and what it was she was hiding. Shoulders slumping, she filled him in.

His face flushed as she described the encounter in the Chantry, “Really Nicole? Were you trying to piss them off?”

“The entitled brat attempted to murder Recruit Earp.”

“So, you took his horse?”

“It was obvious he would be released as soon as we departed, and he deserved to be punished,” she whined like a school kid defending themselves to the principal. She told him then of the incident with Waverly’s boyfriend.

“You said his name was Champ?” Dolls interrupted.

“Ye-yes?” Dolls and Nedley shared a look. “What is it?”

“A young man, all bravado no brains, turned up early this morning. He said you sent him on ahead from Logerswold and that he had encountered several darkspawn on his way here. Killing them all. Name of Champ Hardy.”

Nicole sighed and ran her hands over her face. “I refused to recruit him after he showed blatant disregard for his horse, his friends and authority. I -uh- may have been less than polite about it.”

“Andraste’s ass Nicole! What’s gotten into you?” Nedley argued. “You’ve never been one to cause trouble before.”

“I’ve never encountered so many assholes in one trip before,” she mumbled. Dolls stifled a chuckle but Nedley just shook his head.

“Look, I’m sorry but I can’t show favouritism and let you off scot-free.” She sighed awaiting her punishment. Latrines for a week. Mucking the stables. “As the incident with Hardy is your fault, he will be your responsibility.”

“Maker’s balls! Ser!” He held up his hand and she fell silent.

“You will accompany him and the others on their trial and will assist in their Joining. And you will be replaced as recruiter and we will send someone, a little less hot headed, in your stead.”

“Not an easy task,” Dolls grimaced.

“I’m sure we can find someone, at least for now.” Nedley frowned at her. “What say you Warden-Constable Haught?”

“So, I’m still Warden-Constable? You’re not demoting me?”

“You have more than earned your stripes, it would do us a disservice to lower your rank for one bad outing. Consider yourself warned however, I don’t want to hear of this behaviour again. I expected better of you Nicole.” 

She hung her head in shame. “Yes Warden-Commander. I will do as you ask, and will prepare the recruits for departure at first light, including Hardy.”

“Very well, you can go, and Nic?” He waited for her to make eye contact. “Be careful out there.”

“Yes ser,” she nodded farewell to both men and headed to the tavern to grab a well needed ale. 

Nicole could hear music and merriment coming from the tavern and was relieved to hear the Robin singing amongst the din, he had been travelling and performing around Fereldan for the last few months and she was pleased to see that he had returned home safely. She found herself looking forward to catching up with her old friend, he wasn’t a typical Grey-Warden, but he had been around almost as long as she had. He was rubbish with a sword but could wield a bow decent enough that Nicole wasn’t worried about receiving an arrow to the rear. But his songs? Oh, having him singing as you marched into battle was enough to raise anyone’s spirits, even those of the Legion of the Dead, when they knew they were facing not one but two ogres, had smiles on their faces as he sang. She watched him finish his song from the doorway to the tavern which, she was surprised to see, was rather full. She applauded loudly as he finished and used her fingers to wolf whistle even louder. 

He turned to face her cheeks reddening and when he saw who it was began to laugh. “Is that you Haught?” He waved her over as he put down his instrument. Nicole grasped him in a bone crushing hug.

“It has been too long my friend!” she smiled as she drew back. “Are you well?”

“Fit as a fiddle,” he winked.

“Why did I miss you again?” He laughed, his lithe frame rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Grab yourself a drink, I have a surprise for you, when you’re ready.” Nicole groaned and rolled her eyes. Surprises from Robin where always either very strange or very embarrassing. Maybe she should order a whiskey instead of an ale.

Drink in hand she found a seat at the bar and waved a hand at Robin to let him know she was ready his large smile made her shift uncomfortably in her seat as he picked up his lute.

“This is the tale of a hero named Haught  
As brave and as strong as the ogres she’s fought  
With fire in her eyes and flames in her hair  
She could settle disputes with naught but a stare”

Nicole’s ears began to burn.

“With a shield she protects and a sword she defends  
A hero at arms, a loyal true friend

I would be remiss in this story I told  
If to not mention her beauty, a sight to behold  
She has pale white skin and dimples galore  
That leaves all of the women wanting for more”

It was at this time she noticed the small group sitting by the fire, all turned attentively to the bard’s song. Her blush was as red as her hair when she saw Waverly glance in her direction with a look of pleasant surprise on her face, and she felt a churning in her gut.

“With a shield she protects and a sword she defends  
A hero at arms, a loyal true friend

The entire tavern stood and applauded when he finished this new song, both Robin and Nicole receiving pats on the back, as though she had somehow contributed to the new ballad. “I’m going to kill you,” she mouthed at him across the room before downing her drink and he blew her a kiss before starting the next tune.

“That was quite the song,” Nicole was surprised to see Wynonna by her side. “Come on, we’re over here. I bought you another whiskey,” she said handing her a fresh glass. She willingly followed Wynonna if only to thank her for the drink when someone bumped into both her and Wynonna on their hurry to get past.

“Waves baby!” the man shouted taking Waverly’s hand, and Nicole closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths through her nose to calm herself down. She had hoped she could at least enjoy a moments peace before having to deal with Champ Hardy.

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asked, pulling her hand out of his.

“I got recruited,” he lied, brushing his hair out of his face and smiling widely at her.

“That’s not exactly how I would put it,” she mumbled as she took the only remaining seat beside Wynonna. 

Champ glared down at her. “And what would you know?” he snapped.

“Need I remind you Champ that I am a Warden-Constable, you are merely a recruit who used my name to lie and gain entry to the keep. Recruit, that’s you,” she began, listing the positions in the Grey Warden army between them, “Warden, Senior Warden, Warden-Constable, that’s me. And if you wish to remain a recruit you will need to learn to respect authority, starting with me, as I am the Grey Warden that will be accompanying you into the Brecilian Forest for your trial.” That threw him off his game. “All of you in fact,” she added turning to the rest of the table. She sculled the shot of whiskey and enjoyed the way it burned down her throat. “I will meet you by the gate at first light, be sure to bring your camping gear as we will most likely be gone for a few days. Jeremy?”

“Yes ser?” he piped up.

“I would like it if you travelled with us to care for camp and the horses.” He nodded. “Please see the cook in the mess about organising food, he will know what is needed, and talk to Lonnie about borrowing a horse for Doc.”

“Yes ser.”

“The rest of you, don’t drink too heavily, tomorrow you will face your hardest challenge yet.”

“What is this trial exactly?” Champ sneered.

Nicole produced four large vials from her pouch, one for each of the recruits attempting the trial. “You are each to kill enough darkspawn to fill your vial with their blood before we return. Do not lose or damage your vial, it is imperative to your success. It is not a competition, we will return to the keep only when all vials are full.” She stared pointedly at Champ. “I will see you all in the morning.” She excused herself from the table suddenly desperate for the seclusion of her room, she kissed Robin on the cheek as she passed on her way out of the tavern and could already hear Champ and Waverly arguing before she exited. 

 

After grabbing a plate of food from the mess hall Nicole retreated to her room and spent the afternoon in quiet meditation. There was a knock on her door just after sundown. She ignored it, hoping whoever it was would ask someone else their stupid questions. 

“I know you’re in there, I can hear you breathing,” Mattie called out from behind the door.

“You can’t hear anything after working on the forge all day, don’t give me that crap.” Nicole replied not moving from her position on the floor.

“Well, if that’s how you’re going to be I guess I’ll just give this armour to someone who appreciates my craftsmanship.” Nicole moaned loudly as she stood to open the door for her friend. Mattie was holding her breastplate under her arm and two bottles of ale in her free hand. “Let me in ya bastard!” She shoved the ale into Nicole’s hands as she pushed past her and hung the plate on the mannequin in the corner of the room. “So, I heard Robin’s new song in passing… If I didn’t know how gay he was I would think that boy has a crush on you.”

“I swear he wrote that stupid song just to make fun of me.”

“Most soldiers would kill to have a bard write a song about them,” Mattie pointed out.

“I’m not like most soldiers.”

“Thus, the song.”

“Ugh!” 

“So, these new recruits…?”

“What about them?”

“The young one seems awfully fond of you.”

“Jeremy?” 

Mattie rolled her eyes. “Waverly, you idiot. She came back this afternoon for a fitting. ‘Nicole this, Haught that. The boy that was following her around did not seem impressed.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on him. Did you know he lied and used my name to gain entry to the keep?” And they were off laughing and chatting, catching up until late in the evening when Nicole had to kick her friend out so that she could get some sleep before the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group set off in search of darkspawn blood to complete their challenge before the Joining

Nicole was up before dawn taking some time to limber up, working on one of the training dummies by the gate, before they’re journey south. She had been pleased by the mending job her friend had been able to do in such a short time, and with the healing she had received from Waverly she was feeling as fit and as agile as ever. Even the thought of spending time in the field with Hardy couldn’t bring her spirits down. Now that he was officially her recruit she had permission to kick his ass if he was ever out of line again, she was almost looking forward to it.

Jeremy was the first to arrive, bringing the horses saddled and ready to go three at a time and tying them to the hitching posts nearby. He greeted her cheerily before returning to the stables for the rest of the horses. Nicole returned her attention to her training stopping only when she heard a small gasp behind her. Spinning in place, weapon still drawn, she spotted Waverly scrambling to collect her things from the ground where she had dropped them.

“Are you alright?” Nicole asked as she knelt down to help. Waverly’s cheeks were flushed as Nicole handed her one of the smaller packages.

“I – uh – I just stumbled is all. Clumsy old Waverly,” she laughed dismissively waving her hand in front of her face, before getting back to her feet. Nicole looked up at her and blushed when she realised how close they were, she handed Waverly the last of the packages as she moved to stand.

“What the hell is going on here?” Nicole leant past Waverly to where she could see Wynonna and Doc, having just rounded the corner, both with amused expressions on their face. Nicole stood to her feet and immediately took a step back from Waverly, who was frozen in shock. She glanced between Waverly and the others as comprehension dawned.

“OH!” she laughed. “Waverly dropped some of her things and I was helping,” she rubbed the back of her neck, not entirely sure as to why she felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Thank the Maker!” Wynonna placed a hand over her heart dramatically. “It looked as though you were going to propose.” Waverly suddenly choked, and Nicole turned to see if she was alright, patting her back gently. “I mean,” Wynonna continued, “I’d heard stories about how you ladies like to move fast but even then, that seemed excessive.”

“WYNONNA!” Waverly squealed glaring over Nicole’s shoulder at her older sister who was sniggering at the sight of her red face.

“Alright, that’s enough. Go make sure your horses are set and ready to go.” Nicole grumbled sending the three of them away so that she could get a moments peace before their journey began. 

Jeremy returned with the other horses and everyone was packed and ready to go. Well, almost everyone. “Where is Champ?” Nicole asked, receiving shrugs and head shakes in response, she sighed heavily through her nose. “Very well, Doc, if you’d please go wake him so that we can get on our way?”

“Yes ma’am,” he tipped his hat at her before jogging off towards the barracks. 

Calamity nudged against her shoulder and Nicole turned to pet her nose, trying to will herself to be calm. As they waited Nicole realised that Waverly was wearing her new leather armour, and how dashing she looked with her hair pulled back in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She was chatting with her sister and Wynonna kept nudging her in the ribs in a way that made Nicole feel uncomfortable again, so she turned her face back towards the barracks and glared, anticipating the appearance of Waverly’s boy-man. When he finally appeared, his face was red with shame and exertion and he was carrying his armour, instead of wearing it, and his satchel of clothes hung open, clearly just been packed.

“Recruit Hardy,” Nicole began walking towards him, Calamity following behind, “you are late. What have you to say in your defence?”

He ignored her and turned to Waverly. “Babe, why didn’t you wake me?” Nicole could see the hairs bristle on the back of Waverly’s neck.

“The responsibility of being on time is your own recruit.” Champ glowered at Nicole as she spoke. “I recommend you take a moment to prepare,” she indicated to the armour in his arms, “before we head out. We shall continue to wait.” She stepped up into the stirrup and gracefully swung her leg over and onto the saddle before moving calamity towards the others. “I expect you to be better prepared in future.” 

 

The group rode down the mountain path in an uncomfortable silence. They took the road towards the south and Nicole could feel their nerves beginning to grow as each of them sat a little straighter, eyes roaming and alert. She smiled to herself knowing that she couldn’t sense any darkspawn nearby, she had no intention to discourage this behaviour, it was the kind of skill that would keep you alive. 

They reached the first established camp site late in the afternoon where Nicole informed them that her role here was to observe until required to act, they would each be assessed on their ability to ride, fight, and work together as a team. She helped Jeremy with the horses and watched them as they worked. She was not surprised to see Wynonna step into the leadership role quickly, recommending tasks to the group. Champ argued when he was asked to collect firewood and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Would you prefer to cook?” Waverly asked. Nicole couldn’t hear his mumbled reply. “Then go fetch some wood for the fire and stop behaving like a petulant child.”

Jeremy snorted on the other side of Calamity and Nicole popped her head up and saw his eyes shining at her. “Maker’s breath, that guy is such an ass.” 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as she removed Calamity’s saddle. “You could say that again,” she whispers conspiratorially.

“That guy is such an ass,” Jeremy repeats with a wink. 

The two make short work of brushing down the horses even though Nicole is partially distracted watching group work, she finds herself hoping that they will hit their stride and actually become a team whilst they’re out here, though with Champ constantly causing trouble she is beginning to doubt that they will. Doc is busy preparing the meal as the Earps set up the camp. They were provided with two three-person tents for this adventure and Jeremy and Nicole sat by the unbuilt campfire chuckling quietly as the girls struggled to pitch the tents, arguing the entire time.

The meal prepped, and tents erected, although slightly haphazardly, the sun was beginning to set as they waited on Champ to return with the wood. Nicole found herself glancing anxiously at the sun as the others settled in around the non-existent campfire. Sighing in frustration she pulled herself to her feet right as Champ swaggered back into view carrying the larges pile of wood she had ever seen. His muscles flexing with exertion he could barely see where he was going and nearly kicked over the pot of stew Doc had prepared.

“Hey watch it! That’s our dinner!” Doc growled as he quickly righted the pot only allowing a small spill. Champ snorted an acknowledgement and did not apologise before he dumped the vast pile of wood at Waverly’s side, he stood tall wiping his sweaty fringe from his face, flexing his muscles as he did so, and flashing her an enormous smile full of very white teeth.

“What took you so long?” Waverly moved to build the fire, without even looking up at him.

“Aren’t you impressed?” he asked slightly crestfallen.

“Impressed?” Waverly asked. “By what?”

“I got so much wood!” he gave her a seedy wink and Nicole watched as she flinched away from him. Wynonna rolled her eyes at Nicole and she fought to stifle another laugh.

“Gross. Honestly, it would have been better if you had brought back small piles so that we could get the fire going before sundown.” She stated matter-of-factly as she blew on the sparks she had made in the tinder and smiled as they took. Grumbling to himself he stormed off in search of more wood whilst the others chatted around the now roaring fire. 

 

They took shifts on watch that night starting with Wynonna and Champ, with Doc and Waverly taking the second shift, and Nicole and Jeremy the third. Nicole retired early, her bedroll had been laid out along the wall of the tent and she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to lie in the middle. That was until Waverly entered the tent soon after and she realised that their bedrolls were side by side. Waverly sat facing away from her as they both removed their armour, Nicole was grateful that is was such a dark night as she felt herself flush.

“Can I ask you for some advice Warden-Constable?” 

“You can call me Nicole.”

“Nicole,” Waverly repeated as though it was the first time she had ever said the word. In her confusion Nicole turned to face her and blushed furiously when she saw Waverly’s bare back as she pulled her leather cuirass over her head, turning back away quickly.

“What did you wish to know?” Nicole asked staring keenly at the wall of the tent. 

“Do you think I am ready for this? To become a Grey Warden. I mean,” she stammered, “you saved my life twice the other night and I am not sure that I am prepared enough, or trained enough, or if I even would be able to take the life of someone if they were attacking me.” Her voice became barely a whisper.

“May I speak plainly?” Nicole asked.

“You may.”

She turned bumping knees with Waverly who was now sitting cross legged on her bedroll, they were alarmingly close to one another and Nicole swallowed thickly. “I take no joy in taking the life of someone, I have seen far more men and women die than I would ever wish to. Anyone who brags about killing is either lying or sadistic and I have no time for either. There is no shame in not wanting to kill, unfortunately most people, and creatures for that matter, do not give us a choice.” Waverly was staring at where their knees touched. “It is not possible to block each attack, as you saw the other night, I took a mighty blow to the ribs…”

“But if I wasn’t there you wouldn’t have…” Waverly began to protest before Nicole raised a hand indicating that she wasn’t finished yet.

“If you were not there it would have been three against one, or do you forget the man you froze in place?” Waverly shook her head. “Or the barrier you created?” Brown locks shook again. “Or the much-needed healing you provided?” Waverly was silent. “Without you I may well have not returned to Soldier’s Peak.” She looked up at Nicole in shock. “You saved my life, whether you believe it or not, you are ready.” She patted her comfortingly on the thigh and Waverly glanced between her hand and her face. “Sorry,” Nicole removed her hand as if it had been burned, “I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fi-”

“It was inappropriate. I am sorry. Good night recruit.” Nicole rolled away facing the wall of the tent again, wincing at her carelessness.

“Please call me Waverly.”

“Good night Waverly.”

“Good night Nicole.” She heard Waverly sigh as she lay down behind her, Nicole’s heart was racing as she was bombarded with thoughts. Inappropriate. Irresponsible. Reckless. Waverly. She shook the thoughts from her mind and willed herself to go to sleep.

 

Nicole and Jeremy spent the last hour of their watch preparing the horses and reheating the leftover stew for breakfast, she was pleasantly surprised at how easily she got along with him and they were chatting like old friends sharing a pot of coffee when the others finally began to emerge from the tents.

“Do I smell coffee?” Wynonna asked with a yawn.

“If you’re fast there may even be some left,” Jeremy quipped, and she pulled on her boots quickly to join them, and he handed her a mug with the last of the coffee. Nicole got up and filled the kettle again from the water skin in her satchel before placing it back on the hot coals to be ready for the others. 

“So, what’s the plan for today chief?” Wynonna asked as she reclaimed her seat by the fire.

“We have received reports of darkspawn further to the south at least another day’s ride.” She saw Wynonna glance towards the tent where the boys had camped the tips of her ears tinging red as Doc emerged still buckling his belt, Nicole gave her a knowing smile and she frowned.

“Like you can talk,” she mumbled into her coffee as Waverly chose this moment to emerge rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Nicole felt her own ears burn. She began to chuckle at the discomfort and before long Wynonna joined her, both shaking their heads. 

“What’s so funny? Do I have drool on my face?” Waverly asked wiping her chin.

“She doesn’t but you do,” Wynonna whispered in Nicole’s ear earning an elbow to the ribs.

 

Doc joined Nicole at the head of the group as they headed into territory he was familiar with, pointing out different types of plants and animals to her as they went. The ride so far, had been uneventful, with a still sulking Champ bringing up the rear of the party. Nicole enjoyed the conversation with Doc and was pleased with the lack of condescension in his voice as he answered all of her questions. They had stopped for lunch not long before and Nicole was keen to make it to the next camp, she had not had enough sleep the night before, stressing about the proximity to Waverly, and she could feel herself tiring when she suddenly sensed the presence of darkspawn. She raised her fist over her shoulder in a command to stop and stood in her stirrups, straining to see or hear anything. She could sense that it was a small group, probably a scouting party of two or maybe three genlocks (gruntlike soldiers) and a genlock emissary (more intelligent than other darkspawn, emissaries possess the ability to draw magic from their tainted blood). She had to admit the presence of a scouting party this far north had her concerned, what were they looking for that they needed the intelligence of an emissary, normally genlocks would be sent out on their own if they were simply looking for supplies. She indicated that they should all dismount and informed them of what lay ahead. 

“I shall stay back from the fight unless I feel the need to intervene. Jeremy will stay behind me with the horses. It would undoubtably be best if you can get the drop on them before they get a chance to strike. There is a magic wielder amongst them so, if possible, take them down first.” They all nodded slightly concerned, Champ visibly more frightened than the others.

They readied their weapons and began to approach quietly, Nicole could see Doc’s moustache twitch as he heard the strange voice of the emissary barking orders. She could sense that they were just beyond the crest of the hill and the team got down low to peek down on them. Doc knocked an arrow in his bow as the others readied themselves for action, with a nod Doc raised himself up over the crest of the hill releasing the arrow as Waverly cast a barrier on them and Wynonna and Champ charged. 

Waverly froze the emissary before it had a chance to finish casting its first spell, Wynonna finishing it off expertly with a well-placed dagger. Champ held his shield in place protecting himself from the arrows being fired in his direction from an archer towards the top of the next hill. Nicole made the briefest of movements as she saw a genlock approaching him from behind but before she could even draw her sword a wall of ice appeared between them and an arrow pierced his side. Roaring in pain the genlock turned and began to charge right towards them, Nicole drew her sword as she watched Doc fumble and drop an arrow, she bent her knees readying herself to stagger his charge when a large shard of ice flew out of Waverly’s hand hitting him centre mass and stopping him dead in his tracks. Waverly raised a trembling hand to her mouth as Doc stood to fire on the other archer as Wynonna appeared out of nowhere, shanking the genlock archer in the side, kneeling down quickly to fill her vial. Champ moved to fill his vial from the emissary and Doc waited for Waverly to move.

“Waves,” he murmured kneeling beside her. “This was your kill, fill your vial and we shall find another.” Waverly looked from her hands to his face still shocked at what she had done. “You saved my life Waverly,” he helped her to her feet, “for that I am eternally grateful.” He gave her a brief bow and a small grin broke across her face. 

Nicole breathed a small sigh of relief, they had survived their first encounter with darkspawn unscathed. Not an easy feat. She approached the body of the emissary and began to rifle through its pockets frustrated when she didn’t find any notes or orders. Her eyes turned towards the cart when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a large leather skin covering a cage in the back of the cart and she raised the edge of it cautiously gasping when she saw the terrified elven child scramble away from her. She threw the skin off the cage and raised her hands in peace.

“Aneth ara. Ma’ elvenhor is fenedis, abelas.” The small girl looked up at her curiously.

“You speak elvish terribly” she squeaked in common, giggling before coughing dryly. Nicole removed a small water skin from her pouch.

“What did I say?” Nicole asked before she took a sip of water to show the child that it was safe and then handed her the flask to the child, Nicole’s brow furrowed when she noticed the shackles on her hands and feet, she took two large swigs before replying.

“You said your elven is wolf dick,” the girl blushed as Nicole roared with laughter.

“Well, I guess I wasn’t wrong,” she smiled warmly as the girl took another large drink. “Are you hungry?” She took a bite of a biscuit before passing it through the bars of the cage. Nicole heard the others approaching and raised a hand to stop them. “Are you injured?” she asked softly, “my friend is a healer.” Waverly took a step towards them smiling and giving a small wave.

“Can you get me out first?”

“Of course, I will warn you,” she winked at her, “my friend who picks locks is a bit rough around the edges.” She whispered conspiratorially.

“Oi! I heard that!” Wynonna called from behind them and the girl chuckled again before giving Nicole permission to bring her forward. Wynonna picked the locks on the cage and her shackles with ease and Nicole helped the young girl climb out of the cage.

“Thank you.”

“What is your name?” Waverly asked as she knelt in front of her and began to heal the bruises around her ankles and wrists.

“Evelyn,” the girl replied.

“What a beautiful name,” the girl blushed. “My name is Waverly. Is your clan nearby Evelyn?” she nodded.

“I was taken last night. I was foolish.” She looked down at her bare feet in shame.

“And why is that?” Waverly asked. Nicole sat on the ground beside them and listened to them converse, smiling slightly at how good Waverly was with children.

“I ran away.”

“Did someone hurt you?” 

The girl shook her head. “I had a nightmare.”

“I am all too familiar with those,” Waverly replied calmly. “Would you care to tell me about it?” Evelyn shook her head, her eyes filled with fear. “Okay, that’s alright you don’t have to.”

“Are you an apostate?” she asked suddenly. 

“I am.” Waverly smiled up at her.

“I think I am too,” she whispered. Waverly shared a brief knowing glance at Nicole, who shifted uncomfortably.

“Does the Keeper of your clan already have a Second?” Nicole asked, and Evelyn nodded slowly before sobbing and falling into Waverly’s arms. Keepers, the leaders of Dalish, were one of only two magic wielders allowed to remain with the clan. Any other mages that declared after the Keeper’s Second has been chosen are exiled from the clan, left to find their own way to a Tower, or worse in Evelyn’s case.

“We have to do something,” Waverly mouthed to Nicole.

“Would you accompany us back to your camp? I am sure your family is looking for you, we can gather some supplies and if you would like to we can take you wherever you decide to go.” Nicole offered.

“That is more kindness than I deserve,” Evelyn croaked as she dried her eyes.

“Nonsense,” Waverly replied, “You are young, you will have plenty of opportunities to offer kindness to others in return.” 

The girl looked between them and then over at the rest of the group who were standing around awkwardly. “Very well.”

“Can you ride Evelyn?” she shook her head. “Would you mind riding with me then so that we can guide our group safely?” Nicole asked.

“I guess that’s okay.”

“Are you ready?” she nodded.

“Very well,” Nicole stood as Jeremy brought her horse forward and she climbed up into the saddle before offering her hand to Evelyn. She pulled the small child up with ease and shifted backwards to create room for in the saddle. “Lead the way Evelyn.” She looked up at the position of the sun and pointed to the east. 

 

It was nearing dusk as they were stopped by two Dalish scouts with weapons drawn. “Aneth ara,” Evelyn called out and they lowered their weapons warily as she waved to them from her seat in front of Nicole.

“You have returned the little one to us?” one of them asked in surprise. “The Keeper will want to hear of this. Please wait here,” she sent the other scout running off towards their camp. 

“Are we okay to dismount?” Nicole asked.

“I would prefer if you did,” the scout replied. Nicole casually swung her leg over Calamity’s back and dropped to the ground, raising her arms to assist Evelyn down off the horse.

“Jeremy, would you mind taking the horses?” she pointed in the direction away from the Dalish camp and he happily obliged. After a few moments a small woman with greying hair came running towards the group shouting Evelyn’s name, followed by a number of others.

“Mamae?” Evelyn ran into her mother’s arms and proceeded to tell her very excitedly about her rescuers. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, waiting for the story to finish before introducing herself and her team.

“You’re Grey Wardens?” the woman asked.

“Yes ma’am.” She considered them for a moment, before she was nudged by Evelyn.

“Oh, vin, of course. I am Keeper Noranni, I wish to thank you for rescuing my daughter from the darkspawn.” Nicole raised her eyebrows at Evelyn who blushed and looked away. “You have done us a great service, for this I will grant you to speak to Jadis, our smith, if you wish to make any purchases. Please ensure that your horses remain a safe distance away from our halla and that you make camp on the outskirts. And try not to disturb my clans folk, we are already distrustful of outsiders, I would hate to lose any trust the Grey Wardens have worked to gain.”

“As you wish,” Nicole bowed slightly, and the others followed suit. “May I speak once more with Evelyn before you depart?”

“Very well.”

Nicole dropped to her knees as the young girl approached. “You must tell your mother the truth about why you ran,” she whispered. “We will stay until morning okay? And we can take you wherever you decide.” Evelyn gulped and then nodded teary eyed, before throwing her arms around Nicole’s neck, taking her by surprise. She patted her back awkwardly and waved as she ran off to join her mother.

 

“How are you feeling?” Nicole asked as she handed Waverly a nip of whiskey, taking a seat on the log beside her as they took the first watch.

Waverly stared into the flickering flames in the campfire and sighed. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I am pleased that we were able to rescue Evelyn but…”

“You took your first life today, it is okay to feel distressed.”

“Even if it was a darkspawn that surely would have killed us?”

“Even then.” Nicole watched as tears began to fall down Waverly’s cheeks. “It is okay Waverly,” she placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and the small woman leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder and wept.

 

Wynonna shook Nicole awake when it was still dark. “What is it? Are we under attack?”

“There is someone here that wishes to speak with you.” Nicole sat up rubbing her eyes. “She says she is the Keeper’s Second and wishes to negotiate with the one who offered Evelyn safe passage.”

“Am I in trouble do you think?” Wynonna shrugged as Nicole pulled on her boots before following Wynonna out of the tent, sparing a glance at Waverly who was finally sleeping soundly.

A short elven woman with dark hair and deep brown skin approached, hand extended in front of her. “Are you the Grey Warden?” she asked, dark eyes assessing Nicole thoroughly. 

“I am,” she grasped the woman’s hand firmly. “Wynonna said you are the Keeper’s Second, how can I help you?”

“I overheard Evelyn speaking with her mother about the dreams. I wish to relinquish my position and join the Grey Wardens, so that she may stay here and train with Keeper Noranni.” 

“Have you spoken with the Keeper about this?”

“I wished to ask you first, you are here with recruits are you not?”

“I am.”

“Is there a task that I would need to complete prove myself worthy of joining?” 

“What skills do you possess?” Nicole asked curious.

“I excel at crafting tonics and salves and am a mage of no small talent.”

Nicole chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered. “If the Keeper approves your request, and you still wish to join, we can see that you complete the trial with the rest of these recruits.” The young woman sighed in relief. “What is your name friend?”

“You may call me Rosita.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Keeper decides, their second encounter with darkspawn goes badly, who will survive the Joining?

They packed up the came quickly come morning and waited anxiously for the Keeper’s decision, standing to attention as they saw the women approach.

“My Second here tells me that she spoke with you last night,” Nicole gave a curt nod. “Do you approve of her decision?”

“I believe she has honourable intentions, a fine quality for any Warden to possess. I will support your decision whatever you decide.” 

Noranni’s mouth twitched. “It is unusual, but not unheard of, for a second to relinquish her post,” she sighed. “I suppose I have enough years left to train another.” 

Rosita looked up in surprise. “Does this mean…?”

“You may go with the Grey Warden’s.” Rosita hugged the older woman tightly. “Go in peace child.”

“Thank you Noranni.”

“I should be thanking you,” she whispered in Rosita’s ear, squeezing her tightly before releasing her and clearing her throat. “Dareth shiral my child.”

“And to you Keeper.” Rosita turned back to the Wardens after watching the Keeper return to the camp. “I will need a few moments to collect my things and to saddle my mount.”

“I will explain the challenge to you when you return,” Rosita took a deep breath and raced off to gather her things.

“Sure, you let her join,” Champ muttered angrily.

Nicole whipped her head around to face him. “Do you have something you wish to say recruit?”

“Just that you seem to have a thing for pretty faces,” he glared.

“Oh, why thank you,” Doc replied. “I’d always liked to hope others would find me dashing.” Champ’s face reddened as the others laughed. 

“You’re an idiot Champ,” Nicole spun on her heel and marched away from him, before she did something she would regret, fists clenching by her sides. She was about ready to murder him.

 

They departed from the Dalish camp as soon as Rosita returned, continuing their journey south in the search for more darkspawn. Nicole explained the trial to her newest recruit and handed her one of the spare vials she was carrying.

“Why is it that we need darkspawn blood again?” Waverly asked drawing a wry smile from Nicole.

“Nice try Earp.”

“Welp, gotta give a girl credit for trying.” The girls chuckled and heard Champ snort in disgust behind them. “What did I ever see in him?” Waverly mumbled to herself causing Nicole to choke.

They stopped for lunch by a small creek and Nicole took a few moments to do some meditation as the others chatted while they ate. As she cleared her mind she could hear the whispers of the Archdemon, an old god corrupted by the darkspawn taint that takes the form of an ancient dragon, she couldn’t make out the commands it was giving but it was unnerving to hear it’s call. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly’s voice brought her back and Nicole’s eyes blinked open, she was crouched in front of her, a cool hand on her forehead. Nicole looked around and saw Champ glaring at them as the others continued to laugh and get to know Rosita, she turned back to the woman in front of her confused. “You were muttering to yourself, and you’re shaking like a leaf. Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you. Just thirsty I think.”

“I’ll say!” Wynonna called out.

“How? How does she always hear everything that could be misconstrued as innuendo?” Nicole asked.

“In your end-o!” Wynonna called again, and Nicole looked up at Waverly palms raised in confusion.

“Natural talent?” Waverly offered with a shrug.

 

The next group of darkspawn they came across was much larger, Nicole could sense four or five genlocks, a genlock emissary and a hurlock, a larger more powerful darkspawn, ruthless and skilled fighters. She gave her team the option to pass them by to find a smaller group to attack but they decided that with the proximity to where the Dalish were camped and with the element of surprise it was worth the risk. The kept to the trees to give them as much cover as possible attempting to sneak up on the darkspawn. Nicole watched with a smile as Rosita slotted easily into the team both following orders and offering recommendations readily. 

The group had spread out amongst the trees and just before Wynonna gave the signal to attack a branch snapped under Champ’s foot alerting the darkspawn to their presence. The fight was a total cluster fuck. With Nicole’s help they managed to kill them all but took a lot of damage, Doc was gravely wounded, and everyone was injured. Waverly used the last of her magic stopping Doc from bleeding out and the Nicole dressed the rest of their wounds with bandages and salves. They managed to fill the remaining vials they needed and decided to ride as hard as they were able towards the keep. Wynonna rode by Doc’s side, helping him remain upright in his saddle. They managed to make good time and made it back to their first camp just after the sun had set. Not bothering with a campfire, they ate bread and biscuits for dinner, Nicole and Jeremy offering to take the first watch so that the others could get some well needed rest. 

Nicole waited until the others were in their tents before removing her helmet, she had taken a nasty hit from the hurlock’s club and was certain that her cheekbone was broken. Jeremy hissed when he saw Nicole’s eye and the bruise forming around it, she allowed him to apply a salve and promised to let Waverly look at it come morning. 

 

“NICOLE, I DON’T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME, HAUGHT!” Nicole woke with a start, an angry Waverly standing over her, hands on her hips. She gasped when she caught sight of Nicole’s face, the Warden-Constable stared up at her with her one good eye, the other swollen shut. “You said you weren’t injured.” Waverly’s voice was suddenly soft.

“No, I said I wasn’t gravely injured.” Waverly frowned again. “Doc was bleeding out. He needed healing more than I did.” 

“Well he is healed now so come out into the light and let me see.”

“Damn Haught, he got you good.” 

“Thanks Wynonna, my helmet took the brunt, Mattie saved my life again. I’ll never hear the end of it.” She attempted to smile and winced from the pain.

“Sit!” Waverly commanded, and she did as she was told as Wynonna made the noise of a cracking whip. She tried not to wince as Waverly began to poke and prod at her injury.

“Rayleigh,” she whispered low enough that only Waverly could hear.

“I’m sorry?”

“My middle name.” Nicole answered. My middle name is Rayleigh.” 

Waverly was silent for a few moments as she concentrated on healing the bone beneath the bruising. Nicole could feel the swelling starting to go down and could finally see out of both eyes, using both of them to look up at the healer’s face, trying to read her thoughts. “Good as new,” she announced content with her handy work before leaning in close to the Warden’s ear, Nicole blushed as she felt warm breath on her cheek. “Don’t give me reason to use it against you,” she whispered before turning away leaving her choking in shock.

Dragging herself to her senses she left the others to pack up the camp and called Doc aside, far enough away that they would not be overheard. “How are you feeling?” He opened his mouth the speak but thought better of it, she looked at him with sympathy. “There are some things healers cannot fix.” Tears began to water in his eyes. “Can you feel the tainted blood within you?”

“With every beat of my heart,” he admitted.

“I know that you have already expressed your interest, but I recommend that you complete the Joining, put aside any fears or doubts that plague you. Becoming a Grey Warden will not cure you but it will drastically increase your tolerance to the taint.” 

He nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Nicole. For keeping this between us.” He extended his hand for her to shake and she gripped it firmly. 

“You will make a fine Warden.” Returning to the camp she called everyone together. “This is the last time before the Joining ritual that I feel as though I may speak frankly with all of you. Becoming a Grey Warden is not for everyone, for those of you who have a choice in the matter,” taking time to stare pointedly at Waverly, Champ, Rosita, and Doc, “please. Please take the time to consider all of your options as we ride today. Once the Joining Ceremony begins there will be no chance to back out and I cannot guarantee that all of you will survive it.” The recruits shared anxious glances.

“Wait, you’re saying you pulled me out of a cage and certain death, to join your order where I could die before I even get started?” Wynonna asked with a frown.

“A chance at life is better than no chance at all.” Nicole replied. “I will not judge any of you if you decide against the Joining, your lives are your own to live.” Turning and pulling herself up into her saddle she continued, “I expect your answers before we arrive at the gates. Nedley will wish to conduct the ceremony as soon as possible.”

 

After the laughter and banter of the previous days this ride was eerily quiet each of them lost in their own thoughts. As they began their ascent up the mountain Jeremy pulled his horse along side Nicole, she could feel the question radiating out of him. “Ask.”

“Is the Joining really that dangerous?” he spat out.

“Yes, there is a reason there has always been so few Wardens. It is a dangerous profession and one must be strong, both in mind and body, to survive. There are things that I wish I could tell you, and things that I am glad I cannot. You have time to make your decision Jeremy. If you still wish to join once you master a weapon then we can discuss things further then.”

“Are all Wardens like you?” he asked suddenly.

“How do you mean?” she frowned.

“Kind, generous, caring.” 

Nicole blushed. “I – uh – I’m not entirely certain,” she said rubbing the back of her neck. “I suppose that in the act of becoming a Grey Warden you are giving yourself to protect all of Thedas from the darkspawn. I don’t think it would be possible to be willing to do that and be selfish and arrogant.” 

He nodded politely. “Thank you, that helps a lot.”

As they began to approach the gates Nicole raised a hand for them to stop and turned Calamity around to face them. “This is it guys, your chance to bow out gracefully.” She looked around at her recruits, five eager but nervous faces greeted her and one smug sneer. “Champ? Is there something you wish to day before we enter?”

“Let’s just hurry up and get this over with.”

“Are you certain of your decision?” she asked, knowing that if she allowed him into the keep he was facing almost certain death.

“You bet your ass I am,” he scowled.

“So be it. Each of you will dismount after we enter and follow me with your vials of blood. This is where we depart Jeremy.”

“Good luck guys!” he waved them off. 

She led them back through the fortress to Nedley’s office where he and Xavier were standing in their official garb, a large silver chalice sitting on the otherwise empty desk. “You have one extra?” Nedley asked with surprise.

“This is Rosita, ser. She left her post as her Keeper’s Second to join us in the trial.”

“She has her vial?” Nicole nodded. “Very well then we shall proceed. Please pour your vials into the chalice.” They did so, one at a time. The Warden’s faces were strained as Nedley rounded his desk. “The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge on annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered the taint.”

“Wait what? You want us to drink the blood of those monsters?” Champ asked outraged.

“As the first Grey Wardens did, as we did before you, you shall do so now.” Nedley continued. “This is the source of our power and our victory.”

“Those who complete the ritual become immune to the taint, we can use it to sense the darkspawn and to slay the Archdemon when it rises.” Nicole added, trying to quell some of their fears.

“Xavier, if you’d do the honours.”

“Join us, brothers and sisters,” he began, his dulcet tones resonating throughout the room. “Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” 

Nedley picked up the chalice, “Wynonna, step forward.” She stepped forward giving Waverly’s hand a tight squeeze. He passed her the chalice and she took a large sip. “From this moment on, you are a Grey Warden.” Her vision went dark, she could hear chanting, screeching, screaming. She fell to her knees as visions flashed through her brain, darkened skies, blood rain, wings and teeth.

Nicole held the others back as they waited to see if Wynonna would return to them, she began to stir and Dolls hastened to help her to her feet and out a second door they hadn’t noticed before now. 

“Champ, step forward.” Champs lips were quivering, and he looked as though he was about to pass out. He had just witnessed Wynonna collapse to the floor screaming and writhing in pain and his eyes flicked to the door behind Nicole. She moved her hand to the hilt of her sword, he glared at the challenge, setting his shoulders back and puffing out his chest he stomped forward and snatched the chalice from Nedley’s hands taking a large gulp. He managed to catch the chalice as Champ began to convulse, eyes rolled back, screaming and foaming at the mouth on the floor. After a moment there was only silence. “I am sorry Champ.” Dolls appeared in the doorway and frowned at the body on the floor. He gave them all a moment before he picked him up and carried him from the room through a third exit.

“Waverly, step forward.”

 

Wynonna waited impatiently for others to appear. There was a feast laid out for them in celebration and she was suddenly ravenous. She focused on the food in front of her, trying not to blink, trying to constantly distract lest she see the visions of that winged beast again. She had heard tales and seen sketches in books, but this was real. A real-life darkspawn dragon, and it had looked right at her. She jumped as she heard Champ scream from the next room and she waited. Dolls and Champ did not appear. After a few moments she heard Waverly, she was on her feet and had raced to the door but could not see an opening mechanism. She slammed on the wood. “Waverly? Baby girl?” tears were streaming down her face. “Please,” she sobbed sliding down to her knees, forehead resting against the door. She heard a lock click into place and the door swung away from her. And there, leaning heavily against Nicole, was Waverly. “Oh, baby girl!” Wynonna wept tears of joy, she pulled herself to her feet and dragged both women in for a bone crushing hug. 

Nicole helped Waverly over to a seat by the table, brushing her hair back from her face. “Will you be okay here with Wynonna? I need to get back in there.” 

She reached up and rested her palm on Nicole’s cheek. “You’re really pretty.”

“Okay, I think you’ll be fine,” Nicole gave her a wink before pressing her palm against the door and having it swing open for her. 

Once the door closed Wynonna was back at the door, pressing her palm against it, sighing in frustration when it didn’t budge. Her stomach chose this moment to rumble and she returned to the table, sitting down by her sister she shovelled some more food onto her plate. “What of Champ?” Both Earps flinched suddenly as they heard Doc’s screams through the door. Waverly sighed and shook her head sadly as she began to pick food off her sister’s plate. 

They heard the door mechanism and Nicole entered half dragging Doc along side her. She helped him to a bunk by the wall of the room and helped him lay down. “You did good Doc,” they heard her whisper, “welcome to the Grey Wardens.” He saluted her wearily and she returned it with pride. “Get some rest.” With a brief smile and a nod to the girls she placed her hand on the door again before disappearing back into the room beyond.

“Did you… Did you see anything?” Waverly asked, chewing the inside of her cheek.

“If by something do you mean that big ol’ mother of a dragon giving you the googlies?” Doc called out from his position on the bunk.

“I mean, yes? It was like it turned and stared right at me!” They paused as they heard Rosita screaming, waiting in anxious silence, hoping that she would survive the Joining. A few moments later they heard muffled voices by the door. Nicole was talking to someone, one of the men, Dolls perhaps. Before the door opened and she entered helping Rosita to another bunk nearby.

“Welcome Rosita, to the Grey Wardens.”

“Thank you, for giving me the opportunity to serve.”

“Rest now,” Nicole smiled. “And when you wake you can feast.” Nicole joined the Earp women at the table and rubbed her hands over her face. She was exhausted. 

“So…” Waverly began. “Archdemon?”

“You saw it?” Nicole asked with surprise. All four of them answered a resounding yes. “Wow. I’m impressed. Not many recruits see the Archdemon, even during blights. To have all four of you see it… Did it see you?” All yeses. “Hmm…” she chewed on her bottom lip. “I will have to speak to Nedley about this.” She stood to leave.

“I’m guessing this isn’t good?” Wynonna asked.

“It’s definitely not great,” she responded before disappearing into Nedley’s office.

 

“All four of them saw it?” Nedley asked.

“Yes ser.”

“And you…?”

“I was able to see it whilst meditating in the Forest. I can mark the location of your map,” she offered.

“Please do. This is quite concerning. An Archdemon powerful enough to call so strongly… We need to alert the Queen at once so that she may prepare her armies, Dolls, get a written description of each of their visions, and ride fast.” He nodded and left in the direction of their newest Grey Wardens. “And the dwarves, we should send an attaché to Orzammar to speak with their king, warn them that they will be seeing a surge in darkspawn numbers, if they are not experiencing it already.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. “Nicole, this team trusts you, and they are in need of an experienced leader. I want you to take them to Orzammar to meet with King Vosek. Take them via the Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad and return via Skyhold, Redcliffe and Lothering.” He trailed out the route he wished her to take on the map in front of him. “Spread the word of the oncoming blight, it is best that people be prepared early if they need to flee.”

“You want to send me? Are you forgetting my last diplomatic outing?” he looked up at her confused. “Logerswold?”

“Look Haught, you messed up in Logerswold, but you proved yourself more than capable when you met with the Dalish clan.” Nicole blushed. “You managed, on first meeting, to be welcomed into the camp and to be allowed to trade with their merchants. That in itself is no small feat, but you also came away with the Keeper’s Second as a new recruit.”

“There were extenuating circumst-” he raised a hand and she fell silent.

“You did well. Also, Robin recently returned from Orzammar so the people there will be able to recognize you from his song.” 

Nicole covered her face with her hands. “Have you heard that song ser? It’s probably best that I never leave the keep ever again,” she groaned through her fingers. He chuckled quietly.

“Meet with your team, inform them of my decision, and get some rest. You are to set off as soon as they are able to ride.”

“Yes ser.”

“One other thing, the young lad you brought in, Jeremy. I think he should be brought up out of the stables. I have seen you keeping him busy and I think you could use an assistant now that you are leading this troupe.” Nicole smiled widely. 

“Yes ser, I will send for him at once.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and when she returned to the feast the new Wardens were all asleep in the cots around the room. She sent a messenger to collect Jeremy and sat down at the table and began to remove her armour as quietly as possible. Every now and then she could hear a whimper as one of them suffered from a nightmare, an unfortunate result of being subjected to the taint. Whilst having access to the darkspawn hivemind allowed them to sense darkspawn and predict (to some extent) their movements the first glimpses into the thoughts of these tainted creatures tended to be quite horrific. The nightmares would lessen with experience and well-seasoned Grey Wardens could block the connection to the hivemind at will.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. “Come,” she called. Jeremy entered, looking around the room nervously.

“Are they okay?” he asked when he saw everyone lying in cots.

“Just resting.”

“And Champ?” Nicole shook her head sadly. “Oh, I never liked him, but I didn’t really want him to die ya know.”

“We will remember him, as we remember all others.”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked suddenly, as he took the seat opposite her.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well I the only time I ever received a summons like this at the Chantry was to be reprimanded. Have I done something wrong?”

“No Jeremy, I am sorry that you were treated that way, but I assure you, you will not be treated like that here.” He smiled weakly as he waited for her to continue. “I actually asked you here to see if you would be interested in a job. How would you feel about becoming my assistant? You could assist me in the day to day, much like you have been already, and in return I will teach you to fight.”

“Wait! I’m getting promoted?” he gasped.

“I’m not sure it’s much of a promotion, more of a move sideways.”

“Maker’s breath! This is fantastic! And I will have you to teach me?”

“Every moment we have spare. What do you say?” 

He grinned at her, eyes shining. “I’d love that.”

“Phew! Excellent.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile as he bounced in his chair exuberantly. “I am glad. Now, the day after tomorrow we will be departing for Orzammar.” His eyes widened. “Before we leave there are some things we are going to do…”


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole inspected her team before they departed, after a full day’s rest they were looking fresh and alert. Mattie had supplied Jeremy with some light leather armour, Grey Warden gambesons for them to wear over their armour as well as a brand-new helmet for Nicole, she had thought that the wings were a bit much but when Waverly told her she looked dashing she decided that she liked them anyway. She had also taken the time to create a phylactery for Rosita and it now hung around her neck beside Waverly’s.

“I am so proud of you all, you look fantastic” she smiled and they all beamed back at her in the vibrant blues and silvers of their brand-new gambesons. “We will be riding hard for the Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad, and all things going smoothly, we should arrive there on the seventh day. And two more days from there to Orzammar. I hope you have packed sufficient warm clothing as we will be heading up the mountains, once we depart from Orzammar, to visit the Inquisition and Seekers at Skyhold. We will then head home via Redcliffe and Lothering. The whole trip should take five weeks, give or take, so bring anything with you that you cannot live without.” Nicole noticed Waverly’s eyes twinkling at her and could have sworn she winked. “I – uh – I look forward to seeing you grow together as a team and think that this expedition will be the perfect test of our compatibilities.” She noticed Wynonna smirk at Doc and a blush form on his cheeks. This was going to be a long trip.

 

On the first evening and as Nicole helped Jeremy care for the horses she watched the team laughing as they worked together to set up the camp. They had decided to bring three smaller tents, one for each shift of the night watch. Wynonna and Doc offered to take first watch and Nicole rolled her eyes. “Just try and keep it down so that the rest of us can get some sleep, please.” Wynonna winked at her as she left to turn in for the evening and was surprised when she pulled back the flap of her tent to find Waverly in a state of undress. “Andraste’s ass!” She backed out of the tent and stood with her back to the entrance covering her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry Waverly.”

“It’s fine,” she laughed, “I am done, you may enter.” Nicole entered, trying to avoid looking in Waverly’s direction and ended up tripping on the edge of the tent and almost pulling the whole thing down on top of them. “Woah there!” Waverly leaned forward to free her foot and Nicole froze as a warm hand touched her bare calf. “How did you manage to get so tangled?” she wrapped her other hand around Nicole’s leg to untangle the rope around her ankle. Nicole made the mistake of looking down to check on the progress and the sight of the younger woman wrapped around her leg was almost too much to bare. And then Waverly looked up at her, laughing as she finally managed to free Nicole from the ropes. She was so close, her face almost touching her thigh, so close to where Nicole wanted her to be. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, making a small squeak as Waverly’s eyes flicked down to watch her tongue wet her lips and then back up to meet Nicole’s eyes. 

“I – uh – I should probably…” Nicole turned to leave.

“Don’t make me use your middle name Nicole.” She stopped in her tracks. “You need sleep as much as the next person. Get into bed.” How such a tiny human could be so terrifying Nicole had no idea, she carefully moved around her and flopped awkwardly on to her bedroll. “Thank you.”

“Good night,” she squeaked as she buried herself in her sleeping bad. Trying to think of anything other than the smooth tan skin, the soft curve of breasts, the bottom lip caught between perfect teeth. She clenched her jaw in frustration. Surely nightmares would be better than this.

 

“So…?” Wynonna whispered wiggling her eyebrows at her little sister.

“What?”

“Don’t what me! How long were you waiting in there topless to give Haught the shock of her life?” she hissed. Waverly blushed and gave her sister a sly grin. “I knew it! How did it go?”

“I think I nearly killed her.” Wynonna snorted, and Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle, they were sitting by the campfire waiting for the kettle to boil and watching the sun rise. “She got her foot tangled in the ropes of the tent and nearly pulled the whole thing down on top of us.” They both giggled quietly.

“Maker’s balls, she is a useless lesbian.” She wiped a tear from her eye.

“I thought she was having a stroke when I leant over to untangle her, I don’t think she breathed for about a minute.”

“Did you pretend it was worse than it was and snuggle closer?”

“I moved one of my arms between her legs to ‘get a better angle’” she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

“Atta girl!” Wynonna gave her a sneaky high five. “So, did anything end up happening?” Waverly shook her head with a smile. “Don’t worry, she won’t be able to resist you for long.”

“She runs away whenever I go near her now,” she poured three cups of coffee, grabbing two. “Watch this.” She approached Nicole who was brushing down Calamity with undivided attention and winked at her sister over her shoulder. “Would you like a coffee Nicole?” she asked softly. Nicole practically leapt into the making a god-awful squawking sound, she mumbled something about bedrolls and then practically sprinted back to the tent, sans coffee. Wynonna was rolling on the ground laughing when Waverly made her way back to the campsite after handing the coffee off to Jeremy, who had watched the whole thing unfold with a huge grin on his face.

“Andraste’s ass, she needs to get laid.”

“I’m trying,” Waverly chuckled.

“Good for you, but also gross. I love you and I support you and I am going to help you tease the ever-loving shit out of her, but ew.”

“Yeah well, after the whole camp heard you and Doc last night I don’t think you have a leg to stand on.”

“You’re right they’re still wobbly.” She gave her sister a seedy wink.

“Gross Wy!” 

They were laughing and slapping at each other as Doc emerged from his tent. “I do not want to know what it is that they are so happy about.” He muttered to Nicole.

“I have recruited hell spawn,” she replied before marching stiffly back to her horse with her bedroll over her shoulder.

 

They approached the bustling township of Crestwood at dusk on the sixth day. They were all exhausted and the promise of whiskey, a comfortable bed and a good night’s sleep carried them straight through to the alehouse. The inn only had three rooms available and Wynonna was quick to announce their bedroom pairings, the pairings Nicole had desperately avoided since their first night on the road, she would be bunking with Waverly. She groaned when she opened the door to find a single double bed in the room. “I will fetch my bedroll,” she sighed as she dropped her pack on the floor and turned back to the door. 

“You will do no such thing!” Waverly stood in the doorway pointing at her chest. “We are both adults Nicole. We can and will share this bed.” The red head tilted her head to the sky and prayed for strength before beginning to unbuckle her armour. There was a fresh tub of water in the room and Waverly rushed to remove her armour and have her first real bath in five days. She disappeared behind the modesty curtain and stripped off, moaning in pleasure as she sunk into the warm water. She heard a loud clunk and Nicole cursing. “Are you alright?” she stood quickly, water sloshing in the bathtub.

“I’m fine!” Nicole squealed. “Just stay. Stay there. In the tub. Please.” 

Waverly grinned to herself. “Very well,” she used some magic to dim the lights in the room other than the ones casting her naked shadow on the curtain. She heard Nicole gasp. “Did you just open a window?” she asked as she sat back down in the tub. “It just got awful dark in here.” She heard a few more clangs and swear words and the door open and shut as Nicole escaped and chuckled to herself.

 

“Woah, Haught, hold up!” Wynonna jumped in her path as the red head ran down the stairs face contorted and flushed in confusion, she turned to Wynonna, eyes wide with terror. “Dude, what happened?” she asked suddenly concerned. “Is Waverly okay.”

“Waverly?” Nicole repeated.

“Yeah, you know, my sister, about yay tall,” she held her hand about shoulder height, “body of an Amazon, hair for days… Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Body,” Nicole repeated before taking the whiskey from Wynonna’s hand and downing it in one gulp and waving at the barkeep to keep them coming.

“Oh, ha! I get it! Haught, did you see my baby sister naked?”

“I think she’s trying to kill me Wynonna.” Nicole whispered.

“Kill you? Dude she’s trying to bone you.” Wynonna roared with laughter.

“BONE!?” Wynonna slid the barkeep some coins and told him to leave the bottle. Nicole slammed back another shot and licked her lips. “WHAT? I thought she was straight and just…”

“Teasing?” Nicole shook her head.

“I thought she was making fun of me.” Wynonna’s face dropped, and she stopped laughing instantly. “She was always embarrassing me and I could hear her laughing whenever I blushed…”

“Oh Nicole,” she poured her friend another shot of whiskey. “You are a useless lesbian.”

“I truly am. Has she seriously been trying to seduce me this entire time?” she sipped her whiskey this time.

“Yep, pretty much.” Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yep.”

“I’m gunna go back up there.” She looked towards the staircase.

“Yep. Here take this,” Wynonna handed her the mostly full bottle of whiskey. “You’re sure as hell going to need it!” she patted the red head on the ass as she headed back upstairs. “Good luck!”

 

Thankful for the warm buzz of whiskey courage Nicole took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before knocking. “Who is it?” Waverly called.

“It’s Nicole, may I come in?”

“Of course, it is your room too.” When Nicole entered Waverly was sitting on the edge of the bed with her still glistening back to her wrapped in a towel. She was braiding her damp hair and Nicole wondered how the towel was managing to stay in place as she moved her arms above her head in a well-practiced manner.

“I – uh – I wanted to ask you something,” she forced herself to speak slowly so that her words didn’t come out as one big jumbled mess. Waverly twisted in her seat to face her and Nicole’s eyes flicked to the precarious corner of the towel, barely tucked in above perfect breasts, before focusing on her face.

“What is it?” Waverly asked, fluttering her innocently, as though she had nothing to do with Nicole’s scrambled brains.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“You already said that.”

“I did? Oh. Did you… Ha-ha-have you been…” Nicole swallowed thickly, eyes flicking to Waverly’s lips as she smirked.

“Have I been what? Nicole?” 

That damn smirk. How was she going to be able to do this? Nicole rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Maker, you terrify me.” 

Waverly blinked in shock, that clearly was not what she was expecting, her face fell slightly. “I terrify you? I can, um, I can switch rooms?” she stood and wrapped the towel tighter around herself, tucking it in firmly. 

Nicole stepped forward and reached for her hand. “Waverly,” she whispered gently. The brunette’s head was hanging low and Nicole saw her chin wibble with emotion. “Waverly,” she whispered again, with her finger she tilted the shorter woman’s chin up to face her, hazel eyes finally meeting brown. “Hey.”

Waverly blushed when she realised how close she had gotten. It was a lot easier to be brave when she knew Nicole would flee but now that she was right here, if she shifted even slightly their bodies would be touching. “Hey.” She whispered.

“So, I bumped into Wynonna downstairs…”

“Hence the whiskey.” Nicole smiled, a genuine smile, dimples galore, the first real smile Waverly had seen in days.

“She – uh – may have mentioned something to me…”

“Oh really? And what may that have been…?” Waverly wet her lips, if she were to lean up just a little further…

“Now how did she put it…” Nicole tilted her head to the side, tapping her chin as she pretended to think. “She said something about you wanting to bone me.” 

Waverly choked. “Maker’s ball sack!” Nicole lowered her head as she chuckled and tucked a stray red hair back behind her ear, when she raised her eyes again Waverly’s face was impossibly close, and her chest was heaving. “I – ” she was interrupted as Nicole pressed her lips gently against her own. I was a short chaste kiss but left them both breathless. Waverly traced her fingers over her lips, feeling where Nicole’s had just been. “Wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Can we do that again?” Nicole smiled down at her, dimples deep in her cheeks.

“I could probably be persuaded…” Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck pulling her into a searing kiss.

“Don’t take this the wrong way…”

“Says the woman about to insult me…”

“You smell really bad.”

“Oof.” Nicole clutched at her heart. “Well if somebody hadn’t hogged the bath, maybe I wouldn’t smell like five days of sweaty horse.”

“Well I’m not in there now. Let me run you a fresh tub and we can get you out of these smelly clothes,” she wiggled her eyebrows making Nicole blush all over again before moving away to start filling the tub. When Waverly returned from running the bath Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. “You okay?” she asked as she approached.

Nicole was torn, a complex range of emotions swirling through her, she couldn’t even bring herself to look up at the young woman in front of her. “I – uh – I don’t know if I can do this,” she stammered. 

“Oh.” She sensed Waverly stop in her approach, she looked up and she was wringing her hands anxiously. “Do you not want… I can go?”

“No. I want… this…” Nicole pointed between the two of them. “Whatever this is. I know I want you but…” Waverly sat down on the bed beside her, waiting for her to continue. “I’m just not sure if fraternization is allowed.” Waverly snorted. “I’m serious. I’m your commanding officer and people might think I’m taking advantage of you, or that I am giving you preferential treatment or… I don’t know. I also… I haven’t…” She turned to face Waverly, hoping to convey everything she was feeling with an apprehensive look as words seemed to be failing her. 

Waverly blinked back at her in surprise. “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never had sex?” Nicole felt herself blush and she knew from the expression on the brunette’s face that she had been found out. “Wow.” Nicole hung her head in shame. “Hey, no! It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You should only ever do it when it’s right for you.” She raised her eyes tentatively to see Waverly smiling fondly at her. “We can take this as slow as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you or want you to feel like I’m stringing you along or anything.”

“Look, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but we’ve been through some shit and I… I kinda really like you.” 

Nicole couldn’t hide her smile. “So, you don’t just want to ‘bone’ me?”

Waverly bumped her with her shoulder. “Oh, I think I’ve made my feelings on that matter abundantly clear. I definitely want to bone you. But you’re kinda special. You make me feel other things too.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” a sly grin formed on Nicole’s face.

“Well,” Waverly thought for a moment, a blush creeping on her face as she decided to go for it. “You make me feel safe. Safer than I ever have.” She turned away, watching a candle flicker by the window. “And it’s not because you’re Templar trained or because I no longer have to worry about being caught out as an apostate. I never really worried about that because I had Gus and Wyn. It’s different. Like you want to protect me because you think I deserve it not because I need it.”

“Waves, I have seen you in action, you don’t need protection.” Nicole watched an uneasy smile flickered across her face.

“You’ve never judged me for being a mage. Or treated me like I was weaker because of it.” She turned back to face Nicole. “Do you know how unusual that is?” Dimples appeared on Nicole’s cheeks as she grinned at her. “You’re like a bog unicorn.”

Nicole shuddered. “Those things are terrifying. Why would I remind you of that?”

“Well,” Waverly wriggled uncomfortably under her gaze, “they’re strong, and loyal and really, really, rare.”

“They’re also horrifying undead horses that have a sword stuck through their head…”

“Okay so maybe I chose the wrong example…” she laughed, and Nicole joined in shaking her head. “I just,” she sighed, “I really like you Nicole, and I am happy to go at whatever pace you need to.”

Nicole tilted her head to the side as she thought. “So, if I wanted to court you, properly?”

“Would I still get to kiss you?” Waverly asked with a cheeky grin, eyes crinkling into half-moons.

“Like I could say no to that.” Nicole smiled, leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on Waverly’s lips. “But can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?” She thumbed over her shoulder at the bed they were sitting on.

“If you can behave, Miss ‘Wandering Eyes’, I can.”

“Me? Miss ‘Dims The Lights So That You Can See My Silhouette’.” The woman beside her looked up at her in shock. “I’m trained as a Templar Waverly. I felt your magic.” Waverly groaned. “And you thought you were being so smooth.” Nicole tutted. “You’re gunna have to learn a few new tricks if you’re trying to surprise me.”

“Oh, I’m sure I have a few tricks up my sleeve you haven’t seen before,” she winked before dragging her in for another steamy kiss. She wrinkled her nose as she pulled away. “You still smell really bad.”

Laughing Nicole finally got up from the bed. “Fine. I’ll go take a bath. Will you wait and have dinner with me?” she asked, uncertainty clouding her brain once again, as she grabbed her things.

“Of course!” Waverly pulled a book, she had borrowed from one of the other mages in Soldier’s Peak, from her bag and made herself comfortable on the bed as Nicole moved behind the modesty curtain and began to undress. When she heard Nicole kick off her pants she couldn’t help herself and she dimmed the lights again, giving herself a sneak peak at the shadow of Nicole’s form. Lithe and strong and lined with delicious curves.

“WAVERLY!” Nicole shouted wrapping her arms around herself.

“Damn it! Stupid Templar,” she muttered loudly, and she heard Nicole laugh as she slipped into the tub.

“I bet you ten sovereigns you can’t keep your hands off me until after I speak to Nedley.”

“Yeah? Well I bet you ten sovereigns that you’ll be the one to falter first!” She sniped back. 

‘Oh, it’s on,’ Nicole thought as she sunk her head beneath the warm water of the bath rinsing away the dirt and grime of the last week. 

Once clean and dry she dressed quickly in her breast wrap and knickers, draping her still damp red hair over her shoulder she stepped out from behind the curtain with a confidence she didn’t know she had and strutted over to her bag to collect some clean clothing. She felt eyes on her immediately and heard a small gasp. Trying to contain her smile she bent over at the foot of the bed, giving Waverly a nice view of her cleavage, as she rummaged unnecessarily in her bag.

“Andraste’s left ass cheek…” Waverly whispered.

“I have something on my ass cheek?” Nicole replied sarcastically, flexing all of her muscles as she twisted to ‘see’. Waverly gasped again before throwing a pillow at Nicole.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught! I know what you are doing!” Chuckling Nicole slipped into a light cotton long sleeved shirt. She began to braid her hair when Waverly stopped her. “Leave it down. Please.” She added. Nicole complied before finishing dressing and pulling on her boots.

“Dinner?” Waverly nodded, taking the proffered arm, they went downstairs to join their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their visit to the circle tower has unexpected consequences

Waverly woke with a sinking feeling in her gut, listening to the storm raging outside. They were visiting the Circle Tower today, and despite the somewhat drastic changes that had occurred since the days of the Inquisition she knew that old prejudices die hard. She had been reminding herself all week that she was no longer an apostate, she was a Grey Warden, she had a home and she was safe. The horror stories she had heard about the way some Templars treat their charges only rationalising her fears. She had stayed up late the night before discussing them with Rosita who was also not looking forward to today. Two apostates entering a Circle Tower, no, two Grey Warden mages entering a Circle Tower as free women. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt the anxiety welling up within her. 

Nicole rolled over in the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close to her body before kissing her gently behind her ear. Waverly blushed when she realised how close they were to one another, only a few thin pieces of fabric between them. “It’s going to be fine,” she whispered giving her a tight squeeze. 

“Did I wake you?”

“I want to say no, but it is still dark and storming… I could practically feel the anxiety rolling off you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand why you’re feeling this way. I have an idea, why don’t you, Rosita, Jeremy and Wynonna stay in the village and organise some food and accommodation for us and our horses while Doc and I inform the Knight Commander of the situation. That way you don’t have to even set foot into that prison.”

“But what if something happens whilst you’re over there?”

“Waves,” she planted a kiss on the back of the brunette’s head. “I’m not going to force anyone on this team into a position they’re not comfortable with. I heard enough of your discussion with Rosita last night to not want either of you to have to deal with that. And I know that Wynonna would do anything to keep you all safe. You’re not an apostate anymore Waverly. You’re a Grey Warden.” 

Waverly smiled and snuggled back into Nicole’s warm embrace, her mind beginning to calm as she listened to the thrashing storm outside. “You’re pretty great you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Oof!” Waverly elbowed her in the ribs. Nicole adjusted, sliding her arm under Waverly’s neck and spooning her tightly, their bodies melding together as though they were built for this.

“We don’t have to leave until the storm passes, do we?”

Nicole thought for a minute. “We can at least wait for the sun to come up. Go back to sleep. If it’s still raining when you wake we will ride fast to Lake Calenhad, there is an inn by the docks, I’m sure they will stock enough fire whiskey to warm you back up.”

“Can we share a bed again tomorrow night?” she asked sleepily.

“Just another chance to win my ten sovereigns,” Nicole whispered in her ear as she fell back to sleep.

 

It was still pouring rain when Waverly woke again, she sighed when she realised that they would have to ride in bad weather today. She rolled over and was disappointed to find the bed beside her empty. She dressed quickly and could hear her sister complaining loudly before she even opened the door to head downstairs. “You’re just doing this because you didn’t get laid last night aren’t you?” she heard her growl and Waverly froze on the steps, contemplating retreating to the bedroom when she heard Nicole sigh.

“What I do in my down time is my business Earp, and we have a job to do. The darkspawn won’t wait for sunny weather.” Nicole snarked.

“It’s my business when it involves my little sister,” Waverly could tell she was aiming for fierce, but it came out as a whine. She had never seen anyone be able to reign in her sister before and was impressed that Nicole had managed to seemingly without effort. Wynonna respects her she realised suddenly, with a smile.

“Cute. But we’re riding to Lake Calenhad today.” She heard her sister grumble. “Doc and I will approach the Knight Captain whilst you and the others get us rooms at the inn. We should be back before you know it.” She grumbled again. “What was that?”

“Yes ser,” she mumbled only marginally clearer. 

 

They rode quickly through the pouring rain, steam pouring in huffs out of the mouths of their mounts as they raced through the countryside. Waverly watched Nicole hunched forward in the saddle, she and Calamity moving as one, and struggling and failing to not to find the image erotic. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she watched Nicole sit up suddenly and look around them. They were about to enter a pass and she could tell she was looking for any signs of danger, she didn’t slow her pace so neither did the others and they thundered through the pass, the sounds of their horse’s hooves clattering on the stone pavement.

Waverly was relieved when they reached the crest of the final hill and began their slow decent into the valley containing Lake Calenhad. It was a beautiful sight, even in the pouring rain. Bounded by the mountain range to the west the enormous body of water stretched father to the South than her eyes could see. She knew that it would take at least a week’s ride to reach the southern edge of the lake at Redcliffe Village from here, over two hundred miles through the mountain passes.

They approached the shack by the docks and were greeted by the ferryman who seemed pleasantly surprised to see them, especially Nicole. “Knight-Lieutenant,” he saluted as Nicole dismounted. “Boy am I glad to see you!” Waverly was surprised to learn that Nicole shared the same title as Gus.

“It’s Warden-Constable now Templar Haynes.” She corrected him. 

“Yes ser.”

“Who have you pissed off to be stuck on ferry duty?” she asked with a wry grin. 

He looked about anxiously before leaning in to speak quietly, oblivious to the rain pouring around them. “There has been a murder in the Tower.” There were a number of gasps. “I have been placed on guard so that none may escape whilst we await an envoy from Denerim to investigate.”

“Who was the victim?” Nicole asked, praying that it wasn’t a mage.

“A Knight-Corporal, Earp.”

“Willa!” Wynonna and Waverly gasped looking to each other in shock.

“You know her?” He asked.

“What happened?” Nicole demanded.

“No one knows. The Knight-Commander sealed off the room when she was discovered. And sent me out here soon after. There were already accusations flying before I left, and she gave the order to have everyone return to their dorms for a count.”

“She? I thought Drummond was still the Knight-Commander here?”

“He retired last year. The new Commander is a bit soft on the mages and there are a few that don’t like her methods.” He shifted in his armour, clearly, he was one. “Earp was one of the ones who actively spoke out against her. I guess that’s why she wants a proper inquiry. Clear her name and all.”

Nicole swallowed, this is exactly what they didn’t need. “What is the Commander’s name?” she asked.

“Pentaghast, grand daughter of the previous leader of the Seeker of Truth.” The Seekers of Truth were an elite group of Templar soldiers, set with the task of monitoring Templar behaviour and dolling out discipline wherever necessary. 

“Pentaghast? Like from the Inquisition?” Jeremy asked.

“One and the same. Though she doesn’t much like to compare herself to her Grandmother. Even though they’re both soft,” he grumbled. Nicole sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We need to speak with her, about Warden business.” Nicole added, casting a quick glance at the sisters who were holding each other in the rain.

He frowned as he looked out over the choppy waters of the lake. “I guess I can take you, but I cannot guarantee she will want to speak to you until the mage responsible is captured.”

“How do you know it’s a mage?” Rosita snapped.

“It always is,” his lip curled as he eyed her staff.

“We’ll see about that,” Nicole glowered at him before anyone else had a chance to respond. “We will see to our horses and then return. If Knight-Commander Pentaghast wants an impartial party to investigate she can use us.” She turned to her team, eyes seeking approval, they all nodded solemnly. “Very well, prepare the ferry, we will return shortly.” The Templar saluted her as she departed, still scowling at the two mages in the party. Nicole took the reins of the Earp sister’s horses and led them to the nearby stables. 

The group was silent as they removed the sodden gear from the horses hanging it to dry over the stall walls. After a few moments the group turned to face her, and Nicole sighed. “First of all, I am sorry for your loss.” She watched as Wynonna squeezed Waverly, their lips quivering. “Secondly, I will do everything within my power to uncover the truth about your sister’s death.” Waverly sobbed. “Doc, if you are still happy to accompany me I could use a sharp pair of eyes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m coming too.”

“‘Nonna,” Waverly whined.

“It’s alright,” she whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her sister’s ear, before turning back to Nicole. “Willa had a knack for hiding things. I know all her tricks. I can help.”

“I do not wish to leave you three here without backup.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re coming too.” Rosita responded.

“We are?” both Jeremy and Waverly asked.

“There’s no way in hell those Templar bastards are going to pin this on an innocent mage.” Rosita growled. “The Circle mages will feel more comfortable talking to another mage than a former Templar.” Nicole looked at Rosita as she considered this.

“You are right. In that case we will all go. I apologise in advance for any discomfort any one will experience whilst we are there, if anything happens let me know immediately and I will have the responsible party reprimanded.” They nodded slowly. “Alright, let’s go find out what happened to your sister.”

 

By the time they reached the rocky shore surrounding the base of the Tower Nicole was starting to feel unwell. The ride over had been choppy and took longer that she would have liked due to the waves tossing them about, she was dreading the return trip and hoped for the weather to calm. She looked up at the familiar tower looming above them, wondering if anything had changed in the years since she had left. Haynes began the return trip as soon as they were out of the boat, leaving them standing alone on the docks. They didn’t have to wait long before two Templars approached to escort them to the entryway to meet with the Commander.

The first thing Nicole noticed upon entry to the Tower was how quiet it was. Normally there were people everywhere bustling back and forth, children playing games, laughter music. There was nothing, except the howling wind outside, it was eerie, and the thought prickled at her skin. Soon they heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and a young tall woman with dark skin, clad in light armour, with long black hair pulled back into a tight bun approached her, hand extended in welcome.

“Warden-Constable Haught I presume?” Nicole shook her hand nodding.

“Knight-Commander Pentaghast, it is a pleasure.”

“I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, I have heard many great stories about you.”

“All lies I assure you,” they laughed, Nicole clearing her throat when she saw Waverly shift uncomfortably beside her.

“You have news?” the Commander asked, her eyes wandering over the group of drenched Grey Wardens in her entryway.

“Not good news I’m afraid.”

“It never is with Grey Wardens, come, there is a fire in the student’s library. You can dry off whilst we talk.” She turned on her heel walking briskly down a hallway to their right, she held open the door for them and they entered the room, relieved to find it empty, the fireplace providing much needed warmth. The Wardens began to remove their armour and hang it to dry as they stood shivering in front of the flames. “You bring word of a blight?” Knight-Commander Pentaghast asked once Nicole’s teeth stopped chattering.

“I do. We have seen darkspawn in the Brecilian Forest and five of our members have had visions of the Archdemon.” Pentaghast frowned. “You may wish to send troops to bolster the numbers in Chantry’s in towns closest to the forest.”

“Your advice is sound however, I cannot allow anyone to leave at this time. I am sure you have been made aware there was a murder here in the early hours of this morning.” She examined Wynonna and Waverly as they held each other tight. “You look familiar. Are you relatives of Knight-Corporal Earp?”

“She was our sister,” Waverly croaked. The Commander ran a hand over her jaw at this revelation.

“I am sorry for your loss, I assure you I will not rest until the guilty party is discovered.”

“Are the other Templars being questioned or just the mages?” Rosita eyed her with suspicion.

“At this stage everyone is a suspect, including myself. Earp and I did not see eye to eye. I was going to wait for an envoy from Denerim but that would take days. You are here now would you be willing to conduct an external inquiry? I am sure you will be thorough seeing as you have a vested interest in seeking the truth in this matter?” she looked at them all, eyes warm and hopeful. “I would consider it a personal favour, and I would owe you one in return, one which I feel you may need in the upcoming war against the darkspawn.” Nicole nodded and offered her hand to shake solidifying the deal. “There will be details you uncover in your investigation and I hope that you will remain open minded enough to get to the bottom of this tragedy.”

“I will need writing instruments, once we have these I would like to take my team to examine the scene.” Nicole had shifted into business mode, authoritative and strong. “I will then send Waverly and Rosita,” she pointed so Pentaghast knew who she was talking about, “to interview the mages. Perhaps you can set up one of the mage offices for them so that they can question everyone individually.”

“Yes ser.” Knight-Commander Pentaghast replied. 

“Wynonna and Doc will investigate the scene and follow any leads. And I will need an office near the Templar Quarters so that Jeremy and I can interview the templars.”

“It shall be done.”

“Thank you, Knight-Commander Pentaghast.” 

“The title is too much of a mouthful you all may call me Kate.”

“Thank you, Kate. You may call me Nicole.”

“Very well, if there is anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask. I will wait in the hall until you are ready.”

Nicole turned to her now dry and warm team, as Kate exited the room, she picked up her breast plate and began to attach it about her waist. “I know this is going to be difficult, but we are the best team for the job, we will get justice for your sister.” She nodded soberly at the Earp women. “Gear up and let’s go.” 

They hurried back into their mostly dry armour, Nicole ensuring that their gambesons sat straight on their shoulders before they followed Kate up the spiralling staircase. She finally stopped at a heavily guarded door on the third floor of the Tower. “Has anyone tried to enter since I left?”

“No ser,” they replied. 

“Very well, the Grey Wardens here will be conducting the investigation. Give them anything they require.” She opened the lock on the door and allowed the Grey Wardens to enter before pulling it closed behind them. 

Nicole could hear her instructing the guards to prepare the offices and fetch them supplies. They had entered a large bedroom, extravagantly decorated for that of a Knight-Corporal. “Was this Willa’s room?” Wynonna asked looking about in shock.

“I assume so,” Doc replied crouching over Willa’s body, “she is still in her bedclothes.” 

Nicole heard Waverly sniffle by the door behind her. “You do not have to stay. I only wished for us all to have a feel of what may have happened here so that we may be thorough in our questioning,” she cupped her face in her hands. “You may wait in the hall if you’d prefer?” 

Waverly shook her head. “No,” she croaked. “I need to hear this. I need to know.”

“Okay,” Nicole gave her a quick peck on the forehead and turned back to the room, four heads spun around quickly pretending that they had not noticed the show of affection. “Alright, first impressions? Doc?”

“There is not a lot of blood, the soles of her feet are burned and the burn branches further up her shins, this was most likely lightning.” He added, moustache twitching under Rosita’s glare.

“Okay, electricity. What else?”

“There is shit everywhere,” Wynonna muttered. 

Nicole looked about the cluttered room. “How do you mean?”

“She was a neat freak, everything had a specific place. I played this prank on her once when she was at a friend’s house and moved everything in her room one inch to the right and she pinched a fit. It was hilarious.” Wynonna chuckled sadly at the memory.

“Didn’t she throw you out the window because of that?” Waverly asked with a sniff.

“Yeah… Good times…”

“Anyway, you were saying about the room?” Nicole brought them back to the present.

“This place is a goddamned pig sty! No way Willa would have been able to sleep with it like this.” Wynonna answered.

“You think it was tossed?” Rosita asked.

“Probably, but why?” Everyone shrugged.

“Perhaps whoever it was didn’t find what they were looking for. Make a thorough search and let me know what you find.”

“I don’t want to be the one to say it but are we thinking that a mage did this?” Jeremy asked.

“There is more than one way to make lightning,” Rosita snapped.

“There is?” Jeremy asked innocently.

“Yes, there are runes and the ingredients used to make them, also it was storming last night so someone could have used something metal to channel the lightning in here.” Rosita answered, a little calmer this time.

“So, someone could be trying to frame one of the mages?” he looked appalled. 

“Let’s assume everything about this case is a lie, or a ruse. If you wanted to throw someone off your trail what would you do?” Nicole asked them the leading question, hoping they would bite.

“Kill them in a way that would cast suspicion on someone else,” Wynonna answered a little too quickly and all eyes turned to her. “What?”

“She’s right, we can’t assume a lightning mage did this, just because it looks like that.” Nicole answered.

“There’s water on the floor,” Waverly said suddenly, she moved over to the window. “The window sill is dry but there is water on the floor. That would have definitely dried by the time the Templars arrived from Denerim.”

Wynonna was working her way around the room kicking the second lowest block until one of them suddenly gave way. “Aha! Gotcha. Somethings never change.” She knelt in front of the broken block and peered inside. “Well, well, well. What were you up to Willa?” She reached inside the hollowed-out block and removed two wooden boxes. “Well these seem familiar.” They were marked with the crest of the Dwarven Carta. 

“Lyrium?” Nicole whispered. 

Wynonna unlatched the lid and whistled quietly. “Oh yeah. Guess we know what they were looking for.” 

“Alright, put it back and keep it hidden. Keep searching for more clues, anything that could lead us to Willa’s killer while we go ask some questions. Be vague in your questioning, ask if there was anyone she didn’t like, if they’d heard any rumours about her, keep note of anyone who seems overly keen to put the blame on someone else. They may well be the guilty party,” she said to Rosita and Waverly. “Okay, everyone ready?” They nodded. 

“Let’s do this and get the hell out of this dungeon,” Rosita growled.

Nicole and Jeremy were led a short way down the hall, in the opposite direction to the others, she turned and watched Waverly being led down the stairs, she turned and gave her a small grin and a wave before disappearing from sight. Nicole took a seat behind the desk and sighed, she wondered if the Knight-Commander had given them her old office to use on purpose. Jeremy dragged one of the other chairs around to sit beside her and take notes. There was a knock on the door signalling that their first interviewee had arrived. “Come!”

 

Nicole rubbed her eyes wearily, they had just finished interviewing their thirty fifth templar, and she figured that they were about half way through. The Knight-Commander had food sent up at some point that was now going cold after they had barely picked at it. They had heard lots of gossip but nothing pertaining to the case yet and she wondered how the others were doing. There was a knock at the door. “Come.” Jeremy called.

A man swaggered in his armour and hair perfectly, teeth white and shiny. “Terrible business all this.” He sighed. “I was informed you had questions, ask away.” Some time ago she had asked Jeremy to take over the questioning whilst she watched them answer, they had switched seats and the man barely seemed to notice her presence, exactly what she was hoping for.

“State your name, rank, and position please.” Jeremy asked.

“Ewan Allenbach, Knight-Captain, I am Knight-Commander Pentaghast’s second in command.” He gave Jeremy a wide smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Did you know the Knight-Corporal?”

“In passing, we never really got along, too rich for my blood.” Nicole acknowledged his tailored armour and styled hair and doubted that very much.

“Can you prove your whereabouts for early this morning?”

“I was in my chambers alone, unfortunately,” he flashed his dazzling smile at Nicole this time and winked, she had to force herself not to sneer.

“When did you hear about the incident?”

“Incident? Is that what you’re calling it? It was clearly murder.”

“Really? What makes you say that?” Jeremy asked leaning forward as if he were gossiping with an old friend and Nicole watched the Knight-Captain relax. She tried not to smile, Jeremy was good at this.

“I was third on the scene and the room was total chaos, the poor woman had Lichtenberg figures running up her calves, it was clearly lightning that did her in. We see burns like that all the time here as mages are learning to control their magic. It must have been one hell of strike to have killed such a powerful Templar so quickly.”

“So, you think it was only one strike?” Jeremy asked, hand resting on his chin, giving the Knight-Captain his undivided attention.

“It must have been, or she would certainly have retaliated. Did you find any evidence of her attacker?” he asked nonchalantly. Nicole watched them interact, waiting for Jeremy to drop a hint.

Jeremy shook his head. “No. We did find a secret hidey-hole though.” 

The Templar lurched forward in his seat. “Really?” he hissed excitedly. “What was in it?”

Jeremy leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “We think she was smuggling lyrium.” A fake gasp of outrage from the Knight-Captain. Hook. “But, the boxes we found we empty.” Line. “We have some Wardens in her room still, searching for more hidden nooks.” And sinker.

Knight-Captain Allenbach leaned back in his chair. “Well I never would have believed it. Willa Earp a lyrium smuggler.” He shook his head solemnly, but his eyes were shining.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this?” Jeremy asked also shaking his head.

“There has been a smuggling operation here for some time now, every time we get close to finding the culprit they slip away. Do you think it was Willa misleading the operation? Or do you think perhaps she stepped on somebody’s toes?” 

Jeremy leaned back in his seat and shrugged. “We have no idea. Do you have any other questions Haught?” Nicole grinned.

“No ser.”

“Well I don’t see why we should bother you for any longer then.” He stood to shake the Knight-Captain’s hand. “Thank you for your time, you’ve been a great help.”

“You let me know if you need any thing else!” He winked at Nicole again, flashing his overly white smile, before exiting the office.

Once the door had finally closed Jeremy spun in his seat to face Nicole. “Oh yes.” She answered his unasked question. “We will interview a few more before we call it a day, so that he doesn’t think we are onto him.” 

Jeremy nodded and called “Come,” at the sound of another knock.

 

Waverly stifled a yawn. They had been at this for hours. She watched the sun getting low in the sky as Rosita questioned another child. There were so many children here at the Circle. ‘At least they seem relatively happy’ she thought. The small blonde boy was telling Rosita an exciting tale about the Hero of Fereldan. 

“She was a mage, did you know?” he asked. “And an elf, but not like you. She was from the city. You’re a Dalish aren’t you?”

“What gave me away?” she asked with a smile. God, how is she still able to smile? 

“Your armour is all leafy,” he said, as if it was a big secret he had revealed.

“You got me.” He smiled at her.

“Is your friend okay? She seems kinda sad.” He gave Waverly a small smile.

“She’s had a hard day, did you know Knight-Corporal Earp?” He nodded. “This here is her sister.”

“Oh.” His face fell, and he got up and moved over to stand in front of Waverly by the window. “I am sorry your sister died.” He lunged forward and gave her a huge hug, she stood shocked for a moment before embracing him tightly as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“If I’m honest she was never very nice to me.” She whispered in his ear. 

“She wasn’t very nice to me either,” he whispered back. “She was always angry about something, usually the Knight-Commander. But this one time, she caught me in the kitchens, when I shouldn’t have been, and she chased me.” He shivered. “I got away but.”

“Was she supposed to be in the kitchens?” Waverly asked.

“No. No one was supposed to be there. Which is why I was there in the first place.” He chuckled. “I was surprised when I saw her talking to a dwarf by the back door. And she wasn’t happy that I’d seen her.”

“Do you remember what this dwarf looked like?” Rosita piped in, he nodded. “Think you could draw us a picture?” He nodded again, more enthusiastically this time, and Rosita looked up at Waverly and smiled. They were finally getting somewhere. 

The boy wasn’t an excellent artist, but he had great colouring in skills, the man had an impressive beard with a grey streak down one side. He had a white patch in his right eyebrow and a thick mohawk slicked back against his skull, and blue eyes. There was also a list of other things the boy had thought of and added after the fact, like his big fur coat and loads of rings. They figured that they definitely had enough to go on and thanked the boy for his time. “If this really is about lyrium smuggling maybe our dwarf friend can point us in the right direction,” Waverly tapped the sketch on the table. 

There was a knock on the door and Nicole entered. “We will have a meeting in Willa’s room before we depart,” her voice was very formal but there was a twinkle in her eye and the girls glanced at each other before following her out of the room.

 

They had all reconvened in Willa’s room, Waverly was relieved that her body had been removed, she didn’t think she could stand having a meeting in the same room with the corpse of her sister. “There will be a funeral pyre built and we will say farewell to Willa at dawn.” Wynonna said once the door was closed. Waverly squeezed her hand in thanks.

“Were you able to find anything else?” Nicole asked.

“A few things you should never find of your sister’s.” Wynonna shuddered. “But nothing incriminating, no.”

“Were any of your interviews fruitful?” she asked the girls.

Waverly produced the drawing of the dwarven man, “He was seen talking with Willa in the kitchens. The boy was able to give a fairly decent description, we’re fairly certain the Knight-Commander or the kitchen staff will be able to identify him. Perhaps he is a part of the lyrium trade?” The others nodded.

“Great work,” Nicole beamed at them. “Perhaps we can shut down this smuggling ring whilst we’re at it.”

“Okay spill,” Wynonna smiled. “You two have been itching to talk since we got in here. What have you found?”

Nicole indicated that they should huddle in. “We think we have our killer,” she whispered.

“That’s stupid,” Wynonna said loudly, barking a fake laugh, before whispering, “really? Who is it?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Nicole sighed, before whispering, “Knight-Captain Ewan Allenbach.”

“Sounds like a douche,” Wynonna muttered. 

“What is the plan then ser?” Doc asked bringing the conversation back to speaking volume. 

“I think myself and one of you,” she indicated to Rosita and Waverly, “should stay here in the dorms tonight in case someone wants to talk in a less official setting. The rest of you head back to the inn and get a good night’s rest. And remember to organise a return trip before dawn tomorrow.” She leaned back in and added in a whisper, “We set a trap with the lyrium as bait, we will hide nearby and capture him in the act. I have already spoken to the Knight-Commander, without indicating who the guilty party is, and she has authorised the mission.”

 

They had dismissed the guards before dinner and Nicole had made a show of appearing exhausted in the dining hall before leaving for the dorms. Waverly had watched Allenbach’s eyes follow her from her position one of the mages tables. She waited around fifteen minutes, sneaking in a second helping of dessert, before allowing herself to be dragged off to the dorms by one of the children. She had been given a private room, to the side of the dorms and wished the children goodnight before entering. She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what life would have been like for her growing up in this circle. Everyone that she had spoken to today had high praises for Knight-Commander Pentaghast, she treated them well, allowed extra time outside when they wished it, and ensured that any mistreatment was dealt with immediately. Things were better here than they had been in a long time thanks to her leadership, but she was still the warden of this prison, even if this prison had the type of library dreams were made of. Perhaps, the Knight-Commander would allow her to borrow books from time to time. After a time she snuck off to meet Nicole.

They lay in wait in an office diagonally opposite Willa’s room, with the plan to be making out if they got caught. They were sleeping in shifts, Nicole napping, when Waverly kicked her awake. She had just heard the door to Willa’s bedroom creak open. Nicole drew her weapon and opened their own door silently, relieved that Waverly had thought to fix the hinges earlier in the evening. A torch had been lit in Willa’s room and they could hear someone rifling through the drawers, obviously frustrated. Waverly held her hand on the door knob as Nicole readied herself and with a nod pulled it open quickly to allow her to charge in. A throwing dagger clanged against Nicole’s shield before clattering to the floor, and with a grunt she slammed into her attacker sending him flying into the wall. The hood of his cloak slipping back revealing perfect teeth and glaring eyes. 

Knight-Captain Ewan Allenbach scowled up at her. “I really didn’t want to have to kill anyone else, but I guess I can make an exception.” He was quick, on his feet and behind Nicole before she’d even seen him move, his daggers expertly finding gaps in her armour. She swung her shield around in an attempt to stagger him, but he dodged her easily. “She flirted with del Rey once, once! And he was willing to cut me out of the operation!” With a series of cracks ice shot from the ground, capturing his feet, he dispelled in immediately, but it was enough to slow him down and Nicole punched him in the face with her gauntlet. He stumbled backwards with the impact. “The stupid bitch thought she could take over! From me?” His eyes were wild as he dashed forward striking haphazardly before dashing back. “I made the connections. I organised the trade with the carta. I built this operation! Some skirt was not going to take it from me!” He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared, Nicole took a wide swing where he had been standing but it did not connect. Waverly gasped as she felt cold steel at her throat. “Drop your weapon Warden, or the mage gets what she deserves.” Waverly’s eyes were wide with fear.

“You will kill her anyway,” Nicole growled. “Isn’t that the plan? Why should I make it easy for you?” He laughed, sick and maniacal. 

“Oh, you should have stayed a Templar. We could use more ruthless warriors,” he grinned as he pressed the blade firmer against Waverly’s throat. Nicole raised her foot and slammed it to the ground and the floor beneath them began to rumble and quake knocking both Waverly and Ewan off their feet and thankfully away from each other. Nicole dove forward, shield first, and landed heavily on top of him as he lay stunned on the ground. She felt ribs crack beneath her shield and he cried out in pain. They heard soldiers running down the hall as in one final act of defiance Ewan managed to shove his dagger deep between the plates of her armour. Nicole staggered backwards, collapsing into Waverly’s arms as Templars rounded the corner, shocked at the scene before them, their Knight-Captain had attacked the Grey Wardens.

“Arrest them you fools,” he wheezed, “they tried to kill me!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Kate’s voice cut through the din and the whispers fell silent. 

Waverly looked down at the blood pooling beneath Nicole. “Here is your killer Knight-Commander. May I have permission to heal my Warden-Constable? I fear she may not survive long without intervention.”

“Please do,” she replied quickly. “Fetch our healers to assist,” she commanded to the shell-shocked troops. “NOW!” They snapped to attention rushing to seek aid. Allenbach was crawling backwards away from her trying to escape her ire. “Oh Ewan,” she smiled down at him with malice in her eyes. “You smuggled lyrium in this Tower. You murdered a fellow Templar in this Tower. You attempted to murder two Grey Wardens in this Tower. And you think you’re going to get away?” He continued to crawl backwards as she knocked an arrow into her bow. “Ewan Allenbach, you are a disgrace to the Order. You are hereby stripped of your title and for the crimes afore mentioned are to be sentenced to death. Any who object to this sentencing speak now or forever hold your peace.” The silence in the hallway was deafening as Ewan looked around desperately for reprieve. “Very well.” She released the arrow with devastating accuracy, and he was dead before his head hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you familiar with the da fandom i know i am mixing around specialisation abilities a bit but i am having fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complications arise with nicole's injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fade: sort of like an alternate plane where spirits exist in their physical form, when mages dream they visit the Fade are often tempted by spirits (demons), those that succumb become abominations, twisted combinations of the mage and demon existing in the real world.

The first rays of dawn’s light began to glow in the distance as the others finally arrived. They first things Wynonna noticed as they approached the large pyre behind the Tower was how hard Nicole was leaning on Waverly. Something wasn’t right. “I’m glad you’re still alive,” she thumped Nicole’s arm in jest and was surprised when she hit muscle instead of armour. 

Nicole gave her a weak smile. “You can blame your sister for that.”

“You caught the guy though, right?” she asked seriously.

“He’s been punished,” Waverly answered vaguely as the precession of Templars approached carrying Willa, effectively ending their conversation. The Knight-Commander said a few words before handing a lit torch to the Earp sisters and together they said goodbye with a whoosh of flames.

Breakfast was a large affair and Wynonna’s eyes wandered greedily over the mountains of pancakes and bacon. She packed her plate as high as she was able before being shooed away by one of the cooks and took a seat next to Waverly. She waited until the gang was all together before asking what had happened. Waverly filled them in on the events of the previous night and Wynonna tilted her sister’s head back to examine her throat, a faint pink line traced across it. “I’m glad that nug-humper is already dead, saves me having to kill him for hurting you. Both of you.” She leaned back and nodded at Haught, who’s eyes looked hollower than usual. “Is Nic okay?” she whispered in her sister’s ear. 

Waverly scratched the back of her head and winced, when she saw Nicole turn to speak with Knight-Commander Pentaghast she answered. “Not really. She lost a lot of blood. It took all night with three other healers to get her to the state she is now. I honestly wasn’t sure if she’d make it.” She gave Wynonna a watery smile. “She saved my life, again.”

“I’m sure you saved hers too baby girl.” Waverly sighed and felt a hand squeeze her thigh, Nicole had reached out for her and she squeezed her hand back to let her know she was okay. “Are we staying here until she is well then?”

“No,” Waverly shook her head, “she is determined to ride on.”

“She can barely stand, or wear her armour, let alone ride!” she hissed.

“Feel free to try and talk some sense into her, she refuses to listen to me.”

“Did you try that thing I told you about?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at her sister, who tutted and shoved her playfully.

“No! We haven’t done anything like that yet.”

“Yet? So, there is a future with Mrs Haught stuff?”

“I prefer Ms.” Nicole answered dryly leaning over Waverly’s shoulder with a smile. “Whatcha talkin’ about?” she asked feigning innocence.

“I was just asking Waves if she’d mmhmmhmm,” Waverly’s hand flew over Wynonna’s mouth. 

“Wynonna was recommending we stay an additional night, to see off Willa properly,” Waverly answered, glaring at her sister before removing her hand cautiously.

“Oh,” Nicole’s face dropped. “You are both more than welcome to, we can wait for you before we depart Orzammar for Skyhold.”

“Nicole, you need rest.” Wynonna retorted. “You nearly died. Give yourself a chance to recuperate.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I know my limits and I will be fine.” Both Earps sighed and rolled their eyes. “We will be departing once breakfast is finished, stay safe.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand as she got up to walk away. “Sit.” She commanded. Begrudgingly Nicole sat back down beside her. “I know we have an important job to do, and we will do it, but right now you need to rest. You lost too much blood last night and your injuries were severe. No one is going to begrudge you taking a day to recuperate. You can’t complete the mission if you are dead.” Nicole swallowed audibly.

“We don’t have time to wait,” she whined. “The darkspawn are-”

“The darkspawn are coming regardless, and we will need you with us when they do.” She paused staring intently into Nicole’s eyes. “Do not give the smug asshole who murdered my sister the satisfaction of succumbing to his wounds.” Nicole clenched her jaw. “Please Nicole,” she was pleading now but she didn’t care, she needed her to listen. “I don’t know what we are yet, but I know it could be something great. I… I really like you and I do not want to lose you.”

“You want us to be something?” Nicole whispered, watching her hands fidget in her lap. Waverly enveloped Nicole’s hands in her own and when their eyes met she could see the fear and insecurity Nicole usually hid behind wit and sarcasm.

“Of course, I do! I’m not Wynonna!” she grinned as an elbow dug into her back.

“Oi!” Wynonna grumbled from beside her, she definitely wasn’t eavesdropping. “Low blow baby girl, low blow.”

“Nicole, I am willing to be whatever you will let me be, whenever you are ready.” She could see the redhead’s brain running a million miles per hour.

“I just… I don’t…”

“It is okay, we don’t need to rush anything. We will leave at first light tomorrow if you agree to spend the day resting.” Nicole’s brows were furrowed.

“Why… Why do you care so much about me? I’m no one special…” Nicole whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Waverly’s heart ached to see the strong woman in front of her feeling so downtrodden and insecure. She reached up and cupped a hand on Nicole’s cheek and she leaned into it slightly, eyes clamped shut.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught,” she whispered, “you are amazing.” When Nicole finally opened her eyes, they were wet with tears and her chin was quivering with the effort of holding them back. “You are strong, loyal, protective, and you genuinely care for the well being of others.”

“Not to mention you’re a total babe,” Wynonna piped in making Nicole snort.

“Also true, super-hot,” Waverly agreed with a wink and watched Nicole’s face and ears redden before she leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “There are definitely a few things I want to try with you, so you can’t die.” She heard Nicole whimper as her lips brushed her ear and she leaned back. “So, it’s settled. We will all spend the day resting and then depart for Orzammar in the morning.”

Wynonna leaned around her sister and chuckled when she saw Nicole, mouth opening and closing like a giant goldfish. “I think you broke her,” she whispered to her sister who wore an enormous grin.

“Let’s just say, I know how to get my way.”

“Gross.” Wynonna laughed as she shovelled another forkful of food into her mouth.

 

Nicole allowed the others to carry her armour to the boat for her, still leaning heavily on Waverly, she hated allowing others to see her like this. It felt like a weakness, one she shouldn’t have on display, but her team seemed relieved when she had finally accepted their offers of help. After they dropped her off in a room at the inn everyone except Waverly decided to hit the bar, to enjoy their day off. Waverly poured her a bath and helped her take a seat on the edge of it helping her remove her jerkin. “Will you be right to remove the rest?” she asked blushing up at Nicole who nodded jerkily. “Alright well I will be just out here okay?” 

Nicole waited until she was out of view before attempting to move, her whole body ached, more than she was letting on. Ewan’s final blow had ruptured a few organs and would definitely been fatal if it wasn’t for Waverly’s quick action. She carefully undid the ties holding her under shirt in place and looked down at the nasty red scar on her side. Sighing she attempted to remove her shirt, quickly realising that she wasn’t able to bend her body the way she needed to as the shirt became stuck on her shoulder. “Uh, Waves? A little help. I’m stuck.” She felt soft hands helping her pull the shirt up and over her head, and when she was finally free she looked up and realised just how close they were standing. 

Waverly looked down at her with a shy smile. “How about I just help you take a bath huh? I’ll get you in there, clean as much or as little as you want me to,” she said with a wink, “and then leave you to soak. Nicole’s breath hitched at the thought of Waverly touching her. “I’ll behave I promise.” 

Not seeing any other options Nicole groaned and dropped her shoulders. “You better behave,” she said to the floor. Waverly’s hands were at her waist untying her pants and Nicole held her breath, she felt a tap at her side and lifted herself up just enough for her trousers and briefs to drop to the floor in one quick move. Resting back on the edge of the bath she kicked them to the side, blushing furiously as she stared at the hardwood floor. 

“Okay Nic, I’m going to help you up into the bath now.” Waverly moved in close, wrapping an arm around her lower back and underneath her knees, “you ready?” she whispered in her ear. Nicole nodded and attempted to steady her breathing, Waverly was so close and smelled so good, and she was naked and vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s neck and was surprised at how strong she was when she was lifted with easy and lowered gently into the steaming water of the tub. Nicole leant forward attempting to retain some sort of modestly. She felt the water droplets on her back before Waverly began to wash her with a small cloth, paying close attention to the wounds she had received the night before. Warm pulses of magic coursed through her and she shifted uncomfortably as she felt some of the fresh scar tissue breaking away. “Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she managed breathily. 

“I’m still worried about the wound in your side,” Nicole could tell she was frowning as delicate fingers traced over the sensitive skin in the underside of her ribs, and she hissed and pulled away from the contact. “I knew it was still hurting you! Oh, you’re a piece of shit. And you wanted to ride today?” She could tell Waverly was getting frustrated. “You’re no good to anyone dead Nicole.” She felt her insides twist as magic was poured into her wound.

“Ow! Whatever you are doing… Ah! Ow stop!” she tried to push Waverly away but was held firm in her weakened state. 

“Stop wriggling there’s something still in there!” Nicole screamed and then darkness.

Wynonna burst through the door of the bedroom. “Are you alright? WAVES?” her voice frantic.

“We’re back here!” 

Wynonna rounded the corner and covered her eyes immediately. “Oh god, you could have warned me!” Her sister frowned at her. “Is that blood?” She noticed that the bath water around Nicole was getting darker.

“Help me get her to the bed and then fetch me some lyrium. QUICK!” Wynonna raced to her side and helped her lift Nicole out of the bathtub, blood pouring from the wound in her side. She knew better than to ask questions when her sister was this panicked and she raced down the stairs to grab some supplies. 

“Nicole is bleeding out! We need lyrium, fast!” Her friends began to scramble, Jeremy ran to the merchant by the docks, Doc close behind headed straight for the templar by the ferry, Wynonna turned to Rosita who was scrambling through her bag desperately. “Just bring the whole thing upstairs!” Rosita did as she was told and followed Wynonna quickly up the stairs, upending her bag on the bed beside Nicole as Waverly pressed a sheet firmly to her side. 

“It’s not much!” she cried when she finally located the small potion bottle and handed to Waverly, who pulled the stopper with her teeth before draining the bottle dry. 

Waverly felt the lyrium course through her veins and feeling slightly recharged she began to work on mending the wound she had created whilst removing the shard of dagger that had broken off inside Nicole’s torso. She didn’t know how they hadn’t felt it last night, but she guessed with the stress of the day's events and Nicole nearly dying she was surprised she had been functional at all. Doc arrived soon after with another small philtre of lyrium that the Templar had been happy to provide, she drank it eagerly and could feel the wound beginning to knit together beneath her fingertips.

Doc turned to Wynonna, “I think Jeremy may need some back up outside,” she nodded and raced out of the room.

“Come on Nicole!” Waverly could hear whispers beginning to swirl around her, offers of aid, promises of the perfect future, all she had to do was ask. She clamped her eyes shut praying to the Maker for aid. 

“He can’t help you child,” the voices whispered. “He is not here, I am…” when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the inn, at least not in the real world, the walls had crumbled and the sky above her crackled with bright green energy. She looked down at Nicole’s body beneath her hands, there was so much blood. She could vaguely hear Rosita calling out to her but when she looked around there was no one there. She was alone. In the Fade. And Nicole was dying. 

“I can help you,” someone spoke behind her, she turned and saw her mother standing there, arms outstretched. Even though she knew it wasn’t really her the offer was ever so tempting. “She doesn’t have to die.”

“You’re not my mother.” Waverly’s voice was stronger than she felt.

“It’s okay baby girl,” the figure shivered, and Wynonna was standing in her place. “I can give you the power you seek. It is yours, you just need to take it.”

“I am not making any deals today!” she shouted, using every last drop of magic she had left to try and save Nicole.

“Even to save the life of the one you love?” she looked back up and Nicole was staring down at her. “Please, Waverly?” she asked. “I’m dying.” 

Waverly sobbed. “No. No she’s not dying. She can’t die. Not because of me…”

“I don’t have to die,” fake-Nicole offered. “You can save me!” Waverly’s breath shuddered. 

The demon roared and when she looked up and Waverly was back in the inn. Nicole’s eyes were glowing bright blue her hand wrapped firmly around her forearm, before she flopped back onto the bed unconscious. Waverly felt a bottle press to her lips as Wynonna poured a large potion of lyrium down her throat. Icicles crackled out from her finger tips as the lyrium surged through her body. Nicole’s wound quickly began to stitch back together as Waverly’s hands moved back and forth, she checked her other wounds and once satisfied she collapsed backwards into Wynonna’s waiting arms.

“Okay baby girl, you did good.” Wynonna half carried, half dragged her to the other side of the bed and lay her down beside Nicole. “I’ll get you both cleaned up. Rest.”

“Nonna…” her voice croaked.

“Here, have a sip of this,” Doc handed her a flask and the whiskey burned as she swallowed, she took another swig and felt her nerves begin to quiet. Wynonna appeared beside her with a fresh bucket of warm water and began to wash her hands and torso free of blood and Waverly was soon fast asleep.

 

The sun was setting when Nicole finally opened her eyes yawning widely. She felt better than she had in weeks and was glad that she had agreed for a day’s rest, especially after Waverly attacked her in the bath. She’d have to talk to her about that. Her stomach rumbled, and she decided that she should probably get up and get some dinner. Sitting up slowly she ran a hand over the faint scar at her side, she didn’t remember much besides blinding pain and blood after Waverly found the shard still buried inside her. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Waverly wasn’t here with her, but she heard Wynonna and Doc laughing downstairs and wondered if she was with them. Nicole found her clothes mended and clean on a chair by the bed and hurried quickly to get dressed.

Everyone in the inn cheered loudly when she came down the stairs, even people she was certain she had not met before. “You’ve become quite the local celebrity,” Jeremy whispered as he hugged her. “Everyone has been talking about how you nearly died uncovering a murderer and singlehandedly stopped a lyrium smuggling ring.”

“I didn’t do any of that alone,” she looked over to Wynonna who was still cheering.

“That’s her, Warden-Constable Haught! My hero!” She shouted and there was another round of applause.

“Earp?” she muttered. 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, she hasn’t stopped talking about you, telling everyone who’d listen about how amazing you are, no offence but I’m sick of hearing your name,” he chuckled. Rosita and Doc were sharing a booth with Wynonna grinning widely at her antics, but Nicole couldn’t see Waverly anywhere. “She’s not here.” She gave him a confused look. “Waverly, she should be back soon, she doesn’t like staying out much past dark."

“What do you mean? Where is she?”

“Waves isn’t in a good place. She’s mostly spent the last few days in the stables, those horses have never been so pampered," he chuckled sadly.

“Few days?” Nicole asked in surprise.

“You don’t remember anything do you?” his brow furrowed.

“Not really, no. What happened?”

“I think maybe you should ask Waverly that.” He swiped a bread roll off Wynonna’s plate as he led Nicole to the front door of the inn and pressed it into her hands. “Eat something and go get your girl.”

 

Nicole took a deep breath and dusted the crumbs from her face as she approached the barn she could hear Waverly talking quietly to the horses and smiled. She knocked on the barn door before entering. “Mind if I join you?”

Waverly gasped, and her head popped up from inside one of the stalls. “NICOLE!” she squealed. “You’re finally awake!”

“How long was I out for?” she asked as Waverly practically leapt into her arms.

“Almost four days,” came her mumbled reply from Nicole’s bosom. 

“Shit.”

“You nearly died Nicole, and I…” she tried to pull away, but Nicole held her close.

“What happened?”

“I… Well we… I kinda dragged us into the Fade…”

“You WHAT?! Is that even possible?” Nicole asked.

“I didn’t think so… But I almost did it… to save you…” Nicole waited for her to continue and when she didn’t she pulled her gently over to sit together on a bale of hay.

“Waves,” she tilted her head with a warm hand up to meet her eyes. “What happened?”

She was quiet for so long that Nicole was about to ask again when she finally spoke. “I was trying to save you… And I almost… I almost accepted an offer…”

“In the Fade?”

“From a demon, yes.” Waverly swallowed thickly and chewed the inside of her cheek. “I almost did the unthinkable…” 

Nicole’s brow furrowed with concern. “What stopped you?” she asked.

Waverly looked at her confused for a moment before sighing. “You did.” Nicole raised an eyebrow. “When Wynonna couldn’t snap me out of it she gave you some of the lyrium she found. You sat up all righteous flames and glory and we were suddenly back in the inn. You collapsed and ‘Nonna gave me the rest of the potion and…” she gestured to Nicole’s healed wounds as she trailed off.

“And you’ve been hiding out here why?” Waverly’s hung her head in shame as sobs wracked her body. “Waves? Waverly? Hey…” Nicole held her tight as she wept. After a few moments Nicole began to hum gently and run her fingers through long brown hair. Waverly’s sobs began to lessen and soon her breath had returned to normal. Nicole tucked long hair behind her ear and hugged her head close to her chest. She planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

Waverly sniffed when finally looked up at her. “Why aren’t you disgusted?” she croaked.

“Should I be?”

“I nearly accepted a deal with a demon! I would have become an abomination!”

“But you didn’t. And if I’m honest… I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.” Waverly’s eyes searched her own seeking the truth. “I like you Waverly, I meant what I said the other night. You mean a lot to me and I would be lost without you.” She licked her lips and watched Waverly’s eyes flick down and then back up, biting her bottom lip she finally began to smile. “Hey cutie! There you are!”

Waverly’s hands grasped at the back of her head, fingers playing with loose stands of red hair, and pulled her down pressing their foreheads together. Her hazel eyes darkened as Nicole stared into them, she dipped her head quickly, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Right as Waverly attempted to deepen the kiss there was a large huff next to her ear and Calamity nudged them both with her large snout and nibbled at Nicole’s shirt. 

Chuckling Nicole pulled away and patted her horse’s snout. “Hey beautiful!” Calamity nudged her again. “I missed you too,” Nicole kissed her horse on the forehead. “Did you miss me baby?” she scratched her behind the ears and she huffed happily. “Oh, I missed you too! I hope Waverly has been taking good care of you?” Nicole glanced over at Waverly whose cheeks were flushed as she grinned back at her.

“Calamity is, without a doubt, the neediest horse I have ever met.” The horse huffed and nudged Waverly’s shoulder. “Yes, yes, I love you too.” Calamity brayed happily as Waverly scratched under her chin. Nicole planted a soft kiss on top of Waverly’s head, breathing in her scent, and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team make their way to orzammar

They set of for Orzammar at first light, riding at a comfortable pace, Nicole let Wynonna lead. She knew that there was likely to be a few darkspawn about and wanted to let the others use their senses to find them without her input. Also, despite the fact that she had slept for four days straight she was still exhausted. Waverly rode beside her, sending anxious glances her way every few minutes, after almost an hour of this Nicole sighed. “Waverly,” she reprimanded, “I am okay. Please stop looking at me like you’re expecting me to shatter.”

Waverly blushed and leant forward to brush the neck of her horse. “I don’t know what you mean,” she smarted. Nicole snorted and shook her head. Wynonna raised her hand suddenly for them to stop and Nicole watched as the new Wardens turned at the same time and faced the direction of the darkspawn Nicole could sense. She shifted proudly in her saddle as Jeremy pulled up alongside her.

“Darkspawn?” he asked. “That’s so cool,” he added after Nicole nodded.

“What have we got?” she asked.

Wynonna tilted her head to the side as she thought. “Feels like a lot of the little ones, genlocks, and a couple of hurlocks too. Are they fighting?” Nicole nodded. “Well we better get in there and help! Haught we might need you to assist is you’re up to it?”

“Yes ser,” she replied already dismounting her horse. They helped Jeremy tie them to a tree nearby and moved forward on foot. They travelled quickly through the trees and could soon hear fighting up ahead, Wynonna indicated for them to surround the cart that was being overwhelmed, on her signal they rushed to the aid of the Dwarven fighters.

Nicole and Wynonna worked swiftly to bring down the hurlock emissaries, Nicole dispelled all sources of magic other than their own. She felt a warm shiver over her body as a barrier appeared and turned in time to deflect an incoming blow. There was a crack of thunder overhead and a lightning bolt arced between the darkspawn surrounding the Dwarves, momentarily stunning them and allowing the fighters to regain the upper hand. Wynonna appeared behind one of the enemy mages and thrust her daggers forward and watched as they collapsed at her feet before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing. An arrow whizzed past Nicole’s ear, catching in the throat of her attacker, she turned and saw a couple of genlocks approaching the elevated area where her ranged fighters were holed up. Raising her shield without a second thought she charged at the darkspawn, she hit one of the genlocks with a bone crunching thud and sent it flying into its compatriot. She raised her sword in the air, divine energy radiating through her, as she spun her sword and used both hands to stab into the darkspawn at her feet. She heard the other darkspawn scrambling to its feet behind her, its screech was interrupted, and Nicole turned to see it fall to the ground with a number of ice shards visible in it’s torso. 

There was an ear shattering scream and she turned to see three genlocks dragging a young Dwarven woman into the depths of the forest, one of her assailants hit her with the pommel of his weapon and she fell silent. “Wardens with me!” Nicole shouted as she began the chase. She could still see the darkspawn ahead, as she charged through the trees, now that the woman was no longer fighting them they were moving quickly. Nicole could hear the others catching up behind her as they approached another clearing, deep in the woods. 

“Hurry up!” a raspy voice shouted as the genlocks approached a small cart. Nicole watched as a genlock emissary appeared by the cart and began shouting orders at their brethren. “She is the future of ussss,” they hissed as they traced a tainted finger over the pale skin of the young woman. “She will become mother.” The other genlocks grunted and laughed happily as Nicole gave the command to her troops to attack. “NO!” the emissary roared as they saw them appear, Nicole began to charge him and watched in horror as they cut into their own flesh and poured their blood into the opened mouth of the unconscious woman. “SHE IS OURS!” they screamed as she cut them down. 

“What in Andraste’s ashes was that about?” Doc asked.

“We need to get her back to her family quickly, they have a decision they need to make,” she frowned down at the young woman, black blood dribbling down her cheek. “I am sorry that they stole your freedom,” she whispered as she wrapped her in her arms and lifted her over her shoulder. “We don’t have time to stand on ceremonies. Let’s get her back to her friends and someone destroy that cage!” she ordered as she took off, racing back towards the group of Dwarven travellers. The fighters had finished of the remaining troops and were looking around anxiously as Nicole returned carrying the woman over her shoulder.

“What happened?” one of the men cried, he was better dressed than many of the others and ran towards her as she lowered the woman to the ground.

“I am sorry, we didn’t make it in time, she has been corrupted by the blood…” Nicole’s voice was shaking. There were not a lot of options for those who had been corrupted by the taint. Becoming a Grey Warden was one of the kinder options, there was always a swift death, but some chose to live with the taint, growing sicker and sicker before eventually succumbing to madness and death. She had seen what they become, a wealthy Lord deciding too late that his son should join the Wardens, they couldn’t save him, he had died in a pool of his own vomit, his father joining him soon after. She had been the one who cut him down from the rafters.

“No!” the man cried falling to his knees by her side. “Can you save her?” he asked as the woman began to stir in his arms.

“I’m afraid the options aren’t great.”

“I know what the options are, I have family that have given themselves to the Legion of the Dead, becoming a Warden would be better than that. Do you have what you need to complete the ceremony?” he asked.

“I have emergency supplies.” Nicole grimaced looking down at the terrified woman she explained to her the options that lay before her.

“Father…?” the woman’s voice trembled. “I don’t want to…”

“Death isn’t an option, Faricha, this is the only way.” She turned and wept into his arms. The rest of the Wardens returned with Jeremy and their horses in tow, watching the scene solemnly. 

“The Joining is not a pleasant experience, you will be unable to live a normal life,” Nicole spoke frankly. “You would be required to journey with us when we make our way back to Soldier’s Peak.”

“Are you travelling to Orzammar?” her father asked, and she nodded. “Well we will travel back with you and prepare her for the journey. 

“Father!” 

“I am sorry child,” he held her close. 

“How old are you Faricha?” Waverly asked as she appeared by Nicole’s side, taking the young woman’s hand in her own. 

“I am six and ten,” she replied. Nicole’s shoulders sagged, sixteen, she was still a child. “I don’t want to die,” she whimpered.

“Then let us help you, and in return you can help us,” Waverly gave her a soft smile. With a quivering chin the child accepted. “Very well. Nicole, I think it is best if we do this away from their camp…” Waverly recommended. 

Nicole helped the young woman to her feet. “Will you join us Faricha? Will you be brave and commit yourself to protecting all of Thedas from the threat of the darkspawn? Will you become a Grey Warden?” She nodded. “I need you to say it aloud.” Nicole whispered.

“I will.” Her father wept as she walked away with them back into the forest and she turned and gave him a sad smile. The rest of the Wardens stayed with the Dwarves, consoling the merchant and helping them repair their cart, as Waverly and Nicole led Faricha a safe distance away, Nicole still partially carrying the Dwarven woman. 

“The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge on annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered the taint. Waverly, as my second, would you do the honours?” Nicole asked as she prepared the ingredients for the ritual.

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.” She paused to lovingly squeeze the trembling child. “Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.” Faricha began to weep. “And that one day we shall join you.” Nicole held a small silver cup in her hands offering it to Faricha. She stared at it for a moment before taking it from Nicole’s grasp, she took a deep trembling breathe and then swallowed the tainted liquid in one gulp. Her eyes went white and she released a blood curdling scream as she fell to her knees. Waverly grabbed at Nicole’s hand and they waited.

 

When Faricha finally opened her eyes she was rocking gently in the back of her father’s cart. The nightmares had been so terrifying, she had never dreamt before. Dwarves have such a strong connection to the Stone that they are effectively cut from the fade, dreams are for folks without the stone, so the fact that Faricha had not only dreamt but had nightmares terrified her. She sat up suddenly and felt the world spin again.

“Woah there,” a gentle voice called as they placed a hand on her back. She turned to see the woman named Waverly sitting in the cart beside her. “How are you feeling?” Waverly asked as she lay back down on the makeshift bed in the cart. 

“I had a dream, a real dream, only it was horrifying…” she whispered.

“Do you want to tell me about it? I have some experience with dreams…” Waverly created a large snowflake and they watched it twirl above her hand.

“You’re a mage!” she was impressed at her skill. Waverly was one of the first mages she had come in contact with, as most of the people she knew were Dwarves. Her face grew dark, “I saw a terrible beast, with torn leathery wings and far too many teeth.”

“The Archdemon,” Waverly nodded knowingly. 

“A blight is coming?” Faricha gasped. “Not coming. A blight is here?” The brunette nodded again and Faricha dropped her head in her hands. “Am I going to have to fight? I don’t know how!”

“Nicole is a wonderful teacher,” Waverly gave her a warm smile and pointed at Nicole through the opening in the back of the cart, “she is training Jeremy,” a young brown skinned man waved at her happily, “to defend himself and I am certain she would be happy for you to join them.”

“Will I have to leave my Father straight away?” she asked tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. 

“We will be in Orzammar for at least a day, we have to speak to the King to inform him of the darkspawn threat.”

“You’re going into Orzammar? To speak with the KING?” As a surface Dwarf Faricha had never been allowed entry to the great underground city of her ancestors. The Dwarves who chose to come to the surface did so knowing that they and their offspring could never return. Only merchants of high regard were allowed entry, her father having only gained entry for the first time a few months back, and now these Grey Wardens were just going to walk in and meet with the King?

Waverly grinned and nodded. “You are a Grey Warden now. You are welcome to join us?” 

Faricha blinked at her in shock. “By the Stone! Are you for real?” 

“One of the perks,” she winked and nudged her jestingly. Faricha’s stomach chose this moment to rumble loudly. “Ah, one of the disadvantages,” Waverly laughed and unwrapped a loaf of bread, “be prepared to always be hungry,” she tore the loaf in half and shared it with Faricha. Eating quietly she leaned up against a crate in her father’s cart stunned at how her life had unexpectedly changed course.

 

They could hear the shouts and cries of merchants as they approached Orzammar early the next afternoon. The market on the steps outside the city was bustling at this hour of the afternoon, Wynonna split from the group immediately after they dismounted at the stables outside the market and raced off to buy some baked sweets. Waverly laughed and shook her head at her older sister’s lack of self-restraint and watched as Faricha joined her soon after, haggling with the baker with expertise. “Fine Dwarven Crafts!” someone called out to her as she passed, and she ran her hand over the links of the chainmail. “Light as a feather! You won’t find any better, crafted by the finest smiths in Orzammar!” a Dwarven woman swaggered over to her. “Oh! You’re a Grey Warden! I don’t suppose you know of the hero named Haught?” she asked with a wink.

“Actually,” Waverly leant to the side and pointed at Nicole, who had removed her helmet to speak with the guards at the gate, her vibrant red locks shining in the afternoon sun. The merchant behind her gasped when Nicole turned and blushed giving Waverly a small wave before returning to her conversation.

“By the beards of the Paragons! It’s really her!” the woman squeaked as began to fix her perfect hair and straighten her dress as Nicole approached. Nicole gave Waverly an odd look before she leaned to shake the hand of the merchant. “You’re her!” she whispered breathily. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I am Warden-Constable Nicole Haught, at your service.” The woman grasped at her chest as Nicole smiled at her, cheeks red and dimples popping. They stood in awkward silence. “Right. Uh – did you find something you like Waverly?” Nicole’s eyes roamed the woman’s wares as she stared at her awkwardly. 

“How much for the mail?” she asked the woman. “The Warden-Constable gets stabbed far too often.”

“Ffff-fff-for the… Haught?” she stammered and Waverly stifled a chuckle as Nicole rubbed the back of her neck again.

“Yes, it is my duty to keep her alive, and I would appreciate your help,” she gave the woman a disarming smile as she glanced between them, eyes settling back on Nicole. 

“We would have to fit it.”

“Of course.”

“To wear under your plate? That is beautiful by the way, but not Dwarven made.” She was suddenly all business.

“If it is possible to wear it under my plate that would be preferred. It was crafted by my friend, the smith in the keep at Soldier’s Peak,” Nicole answered. 

The woman nodded as she thought. I have some lighter chain in back, without any leather that I think we could fit under your plate,” she lifted one of Nicole’s arms, “We could do a short sleeve as well. Turn.” She commanded, and Nicole obliged. “For one of Fereldan’s great heroes we would do it for 40 silver.

“I’m no-”

“That sounds fantastic!” Waverly cut her off and handed over the coin. Nicole glared at her as she was being dragged in to her fitting. “Have fun!” Waverly mouthed before turning back to join the rest of the group who had almost bought the baker out of goods. She joined them for some food before venturing off to explore the market with Jeremy and Rosita. 

Nicole emerged from the fitting room almost an hour later with a red face and a surprisingly lightweight chainmail shirt fitted beneath her plate mail armour. She stretched and adjusted to the mail and found that it felt very similar in weight to her woollen jerkin, she was still stretching when a runner came to greet her with news that the King had welcomed her and her team of Wardens into Orzammar and that he had cleared his schedule the next morning for their meeting. He then left to wait by the gates for her to gather everyone together so that they may head inside to the accommodations that the King was providing.

Nicole found Wynonna, Doc and Faricha curled up together snoring and surrounded by food wrappings, chuckling to herself she looked around for the others and spotted them buying supplies from a herbalist across the way. She kicked Wynonna’s boot to wake her and she stirred sleepily. “Did you save me any food?” she grinned as the brunette grumbled and handed her a pie.

“Waves made me promise not to eat it,” she yawned.

“The King is providing us with lodging and will meet with us in the morning. We will head inside when everyone is ready.” She smiled as Faricha who rubbed her eyes and then looked up at her excitedly. 

“We’re really going inside, and going to meet the King?”

“You’re welcome to stay with your father is you prefer…” Nicole offered and the young girl snorted.

“Not a chance. Can I… Can I say farewell to him?”

“Take your time kiddo,” Wynonna answered ruffling her hair. 

“I’m not a kid!” she grumbled as she stormed off to find her father leaving them chuckling.

“You’re good with her,” Nicole nudged Wynonna as they watched Faricha being handed bag after bag by her father.

“Yeah well…” Wynonna started dismissively, “I never really grew out of my rebellious teenager phase, so they tend to think I’m super cool or whatever.”

“What she means by that,” Waverly added as the rest of the group joined them, “is that she tries really hard to make them think she’s cool.”

“I thought we were friends?” Wynonna asked clutching at her chest.

“Psshhtt. No. You’re just my sister!” Waverly laughed as her sister pretended to collapse to the ground with a broken heart. “Oh, get off the ground. Don’t make the King rescind his invitation! I assume he gave us one, right?” Nicole nodded and filled the others in with the plan as they fetched their belongings from their saddle bags.

“This may seem like a stupid question, but what did that emissary mean when she said she would ‘become mother’?” Wynonna asked as they waited for Faricha. 

Nicole shivered and swallowed thickly. “Do you know how darkspawn are made?” she asked in return. 

“Some asshats broke into the Golden City to declare themselves gods and were cast out corrupted?” she offered.

“They were the original darkspawn, yes, do you know how all others are created?” They all shook their heads and Nicole shifted uncomfortably. “They’re call them broodmothers, giant, tentacled ghouls capable of spawning vast numbers of offspring. They capture womenfolk and force-feed them darkspawn flesh and vomit.” Nicole watched the faces of her team shift in horror, Jeremy openly gagging. “They gradually develop cannibalistic urges and heavily mutate into huge beasts capable of giving birth to large litters of between twenty and fifty newborn darkspawn at once. Broodmothers will thousands of darkspawn young in their lifetime. The race of the captive will determine the kind of darkspawn she gives birth to.”

“And Faricha?” Rosita asked mortified.

Nicole sighed, “Dwarven captives create genlocks.”

“And Evelyn?” she asked of the young elven girl they had rescued.

“Elven captives birth shrieks, incredibly fast and agile assassins. We are lucky to have not encountered any as of yet.” They stood in silence allowing the information to sink in. 

“So hurlocks are…” Jeremy began.

“Human.”

“And ogres?” he already knew the answer but felt compelled to ask.

“Qunari.” Large horned humanoids with white hair and grey skin, their society most famously governs the islands of Par Vollen and Seheron far to the north of Thedas.

“I’m even more proud of us now.” Wynonna said finally, and confused faces turned towards her. “Not only have we been killing darkspawn and rescuing children, but we’ve also denied them two broodmothers! That’s two thousand less darkspawn for us to fight, right?”

Nicole grinned. “I knew I liked you Earp!” she declared as she dragged her in for a hug.

“Yeah, yeah…” she pushed her away with a hand to the face. “Just save the smoochy stuff for Waverly!” she added causing both women to blush.

 

The gates to Orzammar were large stone slabs, towering several stories high, and were covered with intricate carvings of the Paragons, the pinnacle of dwarven excellence Paragons are elevated to god-like status. Inside the gates giant statues of ancient Paragons stand as though they are holding up the ceiling, the group entered the Hall of Heroes and stared in wonder at the enormous carvings. They were led through the Commons, an enormous cavern, their guide indicating where they could shop or have a drink if they wanted to interact with the common folk, and the location of the Proving Grounds, an arena where Dwarves me in battle to elevate their status, some even attaining Paragon-hood. He took them down a set of stairs and into the Diamond Quarter, Nicole’s skin immediately began to crawl, this is where the elite lived. People were turning and staring, whispers had already begun to spread about the Grey Wardens’ arrival and what it would mean for Orzammar. They were given a large room in the Royal Palace and told they would be called upon in the morning when the King was ready to see them.

After their guide had departed Wynonna collapsed one of the beds that was large enough for almost all of them to sleep side by side. “A girl could get used to this,” she moaned into a soft pillow.

“Wynonna! Get your boots off the bed!” Waverly teased. 

“So, this is Orzammar?” Faricha asked. “It’s more open than I thought it would be, for a giant underground city.”

“This place is amazing!” Waverly said.

“Just wait until you see the Shaperate,” Nicole smiled when she was met with puzzled looks. “It is an enormous library where they store their histories.” Waverly’s eyes were wide.

“Okay, okay, enough with the foreplay, we’re all sharing a room tonight so no funny business!” Wynonna grumbled.

“You alright Doc?” Nicole asked when she realised he was twisting his hat anxiously.

“I do not much like being underground. I was trapped in a well as a young man and…”

“Probably something you should have mentioned before signing up to fight darkspawn,” Wynonna laughed. “Now, I saw an alehouse upstairs… Who’s thirsty?” Faricha was the first to raise her hand. “Okay, who of legal drinking age is thirsty?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visit to the local bar goes awry... will someone lose ten sovereigns today?

The music and laughter is flowing out of Tapsters Tavern as they approach and Nicole spots a wide grin growing on Wynonna’s face. “Oh yeah!” she says, “this is more like it!”. The tavern is a large open room with a number of stone booths set up towards the back, behind the bar are enormous stone kegs, from one of which a waiter is currently pouring a large mug of Dwarven ale. Wynonna licks her lips. “Hail and well met my friend!” 

The Dwarf turns to her with a bemused look before handing the ale off to one of his patrons. “How can I be of service to the Grey Wardens?” he asks.

“We would like, one, two,” Wynonna begins to count the members of the party, “six of your finest Dwarven ales and one… something non-alcoholic for the angsty teen.” He laughs as she throws a thumb at Faricha’s scowling face. 

“Coming right up!” he smiled as he turned back to his taps. When they had entered a bard had been singing an old dwarven drinking song, but upon spotting the red headed Warden he switched gears. Nicole groaned when she hear the familiar notes beginning to play and turned to the bard with a pleading look, he just winked and began to sing.

“I’m going to go get us a booth,” she grumbled.

“No need!” Doc replied with a devilish grin, “This table right here is large enough for all of us, and close to the bar too!” he rationalised.

“I see what you’re doing Doc, and I do not approve,” Nicole muttered.

“I DO!” Wynonna laughed as she spun to face them, handing each of them a drink. “Sit! Drink! Be merry!”

Not even thirty seconds after she sat down a young dwarven woman approached the table. “Is it really you?” she asked. “Did you really slay an ogre?” 

“I had help…” Nicole offered. The woman gasped and nodded over at her group of friends who all began to squeal happily.

“Would you join us for a drink?” she asked, eyes shining. 

 

Nicole was about to refuse when Rosita leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Think of it as publicity for the Wardens. Nedley would want you to go.” Sighing Nicole stood to join the dwarven woman, she grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards her friends who began to circle her like sharks asking question after question.

“How many darkspawn have you killed?”

“I don’t-” 

“Did you kill the ogre single handedly?”

“No, I-”

“Is it true you enjoy the company of other women?” Nicole blushed, unable to get a word in edgewise she looked up to her friends for assistance, all of them were laughing at her plight, except Waverly who was glaring at the women hanging off Nicole’s arms.

“I should probably get back to my friends, we have a lot of important Grey Warden business to attend to,” Nicole said loudly. “Thank you for the drink!” 

Before she could walk away one of the women leaned over and tucked a slip of parchment into the collar of her breast plate. “If you’re feeling lonely later…” she dragged her down and planted a heated kiss on Nicole’s lips, Nicole’s arms flailing wildly. “Come find me,” she winked as she released Nicole’s plate allowing her to stand.

“Uhm,” Nicole was bright red, “thank you?” She squeaked before practically running back to her friends, thumping both Rosita and Wynonna before taking her seat back at the table. Nicole slammed her helmet back on to her head to cover her red hair, but it still made her stand out as everyone else had removed theirs. “I am going to murder Robin!” She grumbled taking a large swig from her mug. When she turned to face Waverly, she was still death glaring the ogling women across the room. “Waves?” Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s under the table and she pulled her hand away quickly. “Waverly?” When Waverly turned to face her her eyes were full of watery rage. 

“You kissed her!” she hissed.

“What?” Nicole asked dumbfounded. 

“I thought that we… I thought… You know what? Never mind!” Waverly stood up and stormed off to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Nicole in her wake. She turned to the rest of the team who were now guiltily staring at their drinks, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but Nicole.

“Great!” she muttered as she stood to follow Waverly.

 

As she entered the bathroom she could hear Waverly crying in one of the stalls. “Waves?” she tentatively asked.

“Go away Nicole!” she cried. Nicole sighed as she leaned on the sink and examined herself in the mirror. Noticing the scrap of parchment still sticking out from her armour she grabbed it scrunching it angrily in her hands before dropping it in the paper basket. 

“Waverly please, talk to me.” She pleaded.

“Why don’t you go talk to one of your groupies?” she shot back.

“Please Waves, I don’t want to talk to them, I want to… I want you.” Nicole waited on baited breath as Waverly sniffed in the bathroom stall.

“What about the rules? What about Nedley?” she asked, voice shaking.

Nicole chewed the inside of her cheek and rubbed the back of her neck. “I – uh – I think when he sees how happy you make me, he will come around.” She heard Waverly sigh and lean her back against the door of the stall.

“And if he doesn’t?” 

“I don’t know.” Nicole answered honestly. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was to be a Grey Warden… until I met you.”

“And now you want to do me?” Waverly asked with a snort.

“Hmm, that sounded much more romantic in my head.” She muttered as Waverly slowly opened the door to the stall.

“It’s okay Nic,” she smiled shyly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I want to do you too.” Both girls chuckled as they stepped closer to each other. Waverly’s hands entwined in the curls at the back of Nicole’s neck as she pulled her in close for a soft kiss. “Do you wanna maybe-”

“BAR FIGHT!!” they heard Wynonna yell from the bar.

Nicole swore. “Please don’t be one of ours. Please don’t be one of ours!” she repeated as they ran out to survey the scene. Two of the women who had been flirting with Nicole earlier were now laying into each other.

“She’s mine!” one of them shouted.

“Are they fighting over Nicole?” Waverly asked when she re-joined the group. 

“Oh, that’s not good.” Nicole groaned when they all nodded. Taking a deep breath, she decided to step in and stop the fight before they hurt each other too badly. “Okay! That’s enough! Break it up!” she only managed to cop one stray punch before she was able to drag the women apart.

“Tell her Haught! Tell her you’re coming home with me!” the woman who kissed her screeched.

“Actually,” Nicole managed calmly. “I am already taken.” There were a number of gasps around the room, most noticeably from the table of Wardens. 

“What?” the other woman cried. 

“You’re not even gay!” someone shouted from the back and the woman’s face went red.

“I have a girlfriend,” Nicole stated, looking to Waverly for confirmation and upon receiving it grinned widely, dimples popping. Wynonna nudged her sister and she blushed happily. 

“Well that sucks!” someone else shouted before the bar erupted in laughter and the music resumed.

“Do you maybe want to get out of here?” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear when she returned to the table and the brunette nodded furiously. “Does everyone have their tokens?” they were each given a small stone pass that allowed them entry to the Diamond Quarter and into the Palace of Kings. “Please don’t drink too heavily, we meet with the King in the morning. And keep Faricha out of trouble please?” she added. Waverly stood and smiling widely took the proffered arm and they exited the rowdy bar.

It was now early evening and they walked arm in arm through the emptying streets of the great stone city. Taking time to read the plaques at the base of each statue and wall carving, Nicole had ben to Orzammar a number of times, but Waverly was fascinated. Nicole led her to the doors of the Orzammar Shaperate. “Want to see if anyone is around?” she asked, receiving a determined nod, before knocking.

And elderly dwarven woman opened the door, smiling up at them both. “Ah, so you are the Grey Wardens that have arrived. I thought there was more of you?” she asked checking behind them.

“The others are in the tavern, we are here to provide our names and the names of those who accompany us, for your memories.” Nicole remarked politely.

“Oh, I like you,” the old woman smiled. “Well, come on in then!” 

As they entered Waverly looked around in wonder. Rows upon rows of shelves were stacked with books and parchment. “Pardon my ignorance, but what is it you do here again?” she asked.

“The members of the Shaperate are historians, scholars, judges, poets, genealogists and philosophers. We document lore, history, and events in the Stone. Keeping Memories so that hopefully we may learn from past events and prevent future tragedies. Well, that’s what I tell myself. Most days I feel like a glorified clerk!” she added with a laugh. 

“So, this is all of Orzammar’s histories?” Waverly asked, fingers trailing over the spines of some of the books in awe.

“As the Shaperate sees them, yes.” Waverly subtly raised an eyebrow at Nicole who slightly shook her head.

“Fascinating.” Waverly wandered the halls, as Nicole provided their names to the Shaper, admiring the histories carved into the walls, tales of kings, great battles, and the rise of Paragons. She noticed a few names had been struck from the walls and made a note to ask Nicole about it later. There was a flash of deep blue energy towards the back of the room that drew her attention and as she approached she watched a young man folding lyrium into a rune stone, manipulating the raw lyrium into the rune. When complete the rune gave off a gentle hum and began to glow with a soft green light. “Wow!” she whispered causing the young man to jump at the sound of her voice.

“By the Stone!” he cried.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I was just captivated by your work, I did not wish to interrupt.” 

He grumbled up at her. “Are you here to buy, or here to work?” he asked.

“Oh, we were just providing our details to the shaper,” he looked over at Nicole and the older woman at the front bench.

“Very well.” He frowned. 

“Is there something you need help with?” Waverly asked before she could help herself, wincing because they knew they wouldn’t have much time to run around. 

“Are you entering the Deep Roads?” he grunted.

“Not on this trip, unless the King requires it, we have a large journey ahead of us.”

He nodded solemnly. “Yes, there are few reasons for Grey Wardens to travel in such numbers. And we have received word of the darkspawn leading heavier skirmishes against the Legion.” He sighed. “If you do happen to enter the Deep Roads would you please keep an eye out for anything salvageable. Even a rubbing would suffice. I can provide paper and charcoal if you’d like?” He added, a hint of desperation to his voice.

“Of course,” Waverly smiled back at him. We would be happy to help.” She waited as he left to fetch her somethings and Nicole appeared by her side. 

“Charming the locals?” she asked as the young man returned with sheets of paper rolled up in a protective tube and a small leather pouch full of charcoal. His grin widened when he saw Nicole.

“Senior Warden Haught!” he cheered.

“Actually, it’s Warden-Constable now,” Nicole blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh! Congratulations on the promotion!” He beamed up at her.

“Thanks.”

“How’s that rune holding up for you? Do you need a replacement yet?” For the first time Waverly noticed the small glowing rune on the hilt of Nicole’s sword.

“Would you like to examine it?” Nicole asked, unsheathing her weapon and laying it gently on the bench in front of the young Shaper. 

He checked over it with skilled hands and when satisfied handed the sword back to her. “Everything looks satisfactory. Oh, I should warn you, your bard friend was singing a song about you when he was here last, you may want to avoid Tapster’s if you don’t want the ladies all fawning over you.” Nicole blushed and cleared her throat. “Ah, I see, I am too late in my warning, very well. Be safe on your journey. And do keep an eye out for anything interesting!” He added with a wink.

 

Once they were back out in the empty marketplace Waverly asked Nicole what the Shaper had meant when she said the Memories are recorded as the Shaperate sees them. Nicole smirked. “The Shaperate is run by members of the Noble Houses.”

“Oh,” Waverly sighed in understanding.

“Yeah. So, it’s Orzammar’s history according to the Nobles. There are no records of the casteless, those unlucky enough to be born here without caste. Anyone who breaks the rules or causes great shame are struck from the record, literally removed as though they never existed in the first place. And then there’s always the Shapers who ‘omit’ information about their own families to preserve some sense of honour.”

“Sounds pretty corrupt to me,” Waverly whispered.

“That’s the rich for you,” Nicole frowned. 

“How anarchistic of you,” she giggled. Nicole was silent for a long time as they walked arm in arm through the streets, once they’d passed into the Diamond Quarter Waverly stopped her. “Did I say something to offend you?” she asked cautiously.

“Hmm? No. I just got lost in my own thoughts I guess.” 

“Care to share?”

“I just really hate the sense of entitlement rich people have. Like they can afford to say and do what they want and just get away with it.” Nicole rubbed her face and sighed.

“I had gathered as much by how you reacted to the Templar that attacked Wynonna,” she paused. “Is there a personal reason that this irks you so much?” she asked cautiously.

“My parents.” Nicole paused to scratch at her chin. “I don’t really like to talk about them.” Waverly looked up at her, face pinched with concern.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

Nicole pulled her over to a stone bench where they could look over the edge of the cliff and into the vast cavern surrounding the city of Orzammar. “I know I don’t have to, but I think I want to.” She sighed again. “My parents are wealthy merchants from Denerim. They bought their way into the nobility by selling fine carvings and works of art to the highest bidder and paying their workers barely anything. They made a fortune, are still making a fortune? I don’t know.” Waverly rested a hand on her thigh silently encouraging her to continue. “I haven’t spoken to them since I left to join the Templars.”

“May I ask how old you are?” 

“I am twenty-six years.”

“And you haven’t seen your parents since you were twelve?” Nicole raised an eyebrow in surprise that Waverly had remembered that detail. “What? I pay attention.”

Smiling Nicole answered, “I saw my father once, across the marketplace in Denerim, we locked eyes and he scowled at me with disgust before turning away and marching off in the opposite direction.”

“Maker’s breath! How could they be anything but proud of the woman you have become? You’re a hero.”

“In their eyes I am a deviant.”

“Why?” Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, she saw the heart ache, and she knew. “No?” 

Nicole nodded. “I told my mother that I had a crush on the baker’s daughter when I was ten, and she told me not to be silly and that I was to marry a nice young noble man. When I started spending time with the surgeon’s children, at the age of twelve, she assumed that I was interested in his son, which made her very happy, until she walked in on me kissing his daughter.”

“Oh.” Waverly whispered.

“It was a chaste kiss, I mean, we were children! But I think that was when she realised that it wasn’t just a phase. She was disgusted. She dragged me through the streets of Denerim back to our house and locked me in the cupboard until my father came home. He was even more outraged than she was. He said I had shamed him and our family and that I was no longer his daughter. I didn’t even have time to grab my things before they threw me out into the streets and told me never to return. I watched as a couple of Templars walked past and before I knew it I was in training.” 

Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder, she could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and her jaw clenching to hold them back. “You don’t have to be ashamed to be vulnerable with me,” she whispered. Nicole turned and enveloped her in her arms weeping quietly into her hair. “I am sorry that they treated you that way. Their loss is our gain. You are a wonderful woman Nicole, and I am proud to know you, and honoured to be your… whatever we are?” Nicole gave a wet chuckle, before leaning away with a sniff.

“What do you want to be?” she asked, tears forgotten. 

“Well, considering you announced yourself taken tonight, one would assume that we are now together.” A wide grin formed on Nicole’s face as Waverly spoke. “So, if that is the case then I guess that you just told everyone that I’m your girlfriend. And you owe me ten sovereigns.”

Nicole snorted. “That bet was not for a declaration of intent, that bet was for the person who caved to their desires…” she trailed off as she pulled Waverly in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. “And I’m still wearing my pants,” she winked as she stood abruptly leaving Waverly, mouth agape, alone on the bench.

“Ah, fudgenuggets!” she mumbled as she chased after Nicole.

 

Nicole giggled as Waverly caught up to her just as she entered the door to their rooms, the shorter woman snaking her arms around her waist, placing a small coin pouch in her hands, and leaning up to whisper in her ear. “We really need to get you out of this armour then!” Nicole twitched as she closed the door. Waverly dragged her to one of the beds in the giant room they had been provided and drew the curtain around them before bringing Nicole in for another searing kiss before beginning the long arduous process of removing Nicole’s plate mail. “You do look good in that chain mail though, I have to admit, that merchant has skill!” she whistled once her outer armour was removed and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“You know,” Nicole retorted. “This is kinda a two-person thing,” she said pulling at the ties on Waverly’s light leather armour. 

Waverly leant up and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. “Alright, alright.” She muttered as she began to remove her own armour. Nicole kicked off her boots and sat on the edge of the bed watching with a smile. “You’re still wearing too much clothes,” Waverly whinged tugging at Nicole’s cotton sleeves. She had seen Nicole naked before but never under these circumstances and her heart began to race as she helped lift the shirt up and over Nicole’s head, before removing her own. They kissed passionately before removing their pants and falling clumsily on top of one another on the bed, only a few scraps of cotton remaining between them.

Waverly straddled her hips when Nicole suddenly froze, “I… uh… I don’t really know what to do?”

“Either do I,” Waverly admitted. “Let’s just do what we feel and tell each other what we like and don’t?” she offered. 

“Yeah okay,” Nicole whispered breathily as she pulled Waverly down for another kiss, her hands roaming over Waverly’s bare back. Nicole moaned when Waverly’s hands found her breasts, ripping aside her breast wrap, tweaking and twisting her hardened nipples.

“Oh, I think I found something you like,” she grinned devilishly against Nicole’s lips and Nicole moaned again. Waverly began to kiss a trail down Nicole’s neck, nibbling at each spot that created a reaction, her mouth was warm and wet as it captured one of her nipple’s causing Nicole to gasp in surprise.

“Waves…” she groaned. “Waverly,” she looked down to face her and groaned again as a tongue flicked across her nipple, “are you sure?” she asked breathily. 

“Maker yes! I have been wanting this for weeks!” she moaned. Taking that as the confirmation she needed Nicole deftly flipped them over, landing straddling one of Waverly’s thighs, her own thigh resting up against the fiery damp heat of Waverly’s crotch causing the brunette to squirm in pleasure. 

They stayed like this for a while grinding into each other’s thighs moaning and groaning with desire before Waverly moved to remove her own underwear and then Nicole’s. The redhead blushed down at her, clearly unsure of what to do next, and gasped, eyes rolled back in bliss as Waverly’s fingers worked their way through red curls to her warm wet centre. Her hips rolled and soon her body was shaking with pleasure, she groaned and reached down with one of her own hands following Waverly’s lead. 

Their breath began to quicken as their orgasms rapidly built and soon Nicole’s body went rigid as gratifying shock waves rippled through her body, her insides clamping around Waverly’s fingers. She took a moment to gather herself and realised that Waverly was still grinding desperately against her. Picking up from where she left off it did not take long before Waverly was writhing beneath her whimpering with pleasure. She came with a loud cry, body twitching, and collapsed back on to the bed breathing heavily.

There was a sharp knock on the door and they heard Wynonna call out, “Are ya done?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang meet with the king of orzammar before beginning the journey south towards skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know it's been a couple of days. i can feel the glare from across the tasman @HugeEaglesFan92  
> i will try and update again tomorrow. thank you all for leaving comments it makes me very happy, love to you all xx

“For the love of Andraste!” Nicole groaned as she rolled off of Waverly, their moment ruined by Wynonna. Waverly turned to face her with an awkward grimace. “Waves, you are great, and I like you a lot… but your sister…?”

“WE’RE COMING IN COVER YOURSELVES!” Wynonna shouted as they all came stumbling into the room laughing.

“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed. “Be quiet, we are staying in the Royal Palace for Andraste’s sake!”

“You’re one to talk!” Rosita quipped and they all burst into chuckles again. Waverly looked at Nicole mortified, both blushing furiously. 

“I’m just going to die now,” Nicole moaned as she pulled the covers up and over her face.

“Alright you lot,” Wynonna called out. “You heard the boss, earlier I mean,” she snorted, “we’ve got an early meeting with King Vosek and she wants us looking our best. Take a minute or two to polish up your armour before bed, let’s make her proud guys.” Waverly smiled as her sister as she issued commands as though Nicole wasn’t even in the room, when the group dispersed she heard Wynonna approach their curtained-off bedroom. “You alright in there, baby girl?” Waverly could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Oh yes, pretty damn good. Thanks for waiting.”

“Even though she was defiling my sister?” Nicole buried herself even further in the bed, curled up against Waverly’s side.

“Did she ever!” 

“Ew, baby girl, ew!”

“Well don’t ask next time!” Waverly snorted.

“Haught, do we have to have a conversation about your intentions?” she asked suddenly serious.

“No?” Nicole called through layers of blankets, Waverly felt her brows furrowing against her.

“Okay, good.” Wynonna cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, good night, I guess.”

“Good night Wynonna,” they both mumbled in reply.

Waverly snuggled down under the covers to find where her girlfriend had gotten to, once they were both buried and face to face she gave her a smile so wide it her eyes crinkled. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Nicole whispered her face impossibly red.

“So, that was–”

“Mortifying?” Nicole offered, and Waverly giggled.

“I meant before that. The sexy part.”

“Oh.” Nicole’s smile was wide, and her dimples were on full display, she tried to look away, but Waverly was everywhere she looked, and there was so much bare skin, the safest place to look was her face. “The sexy part,” she repeated softly.

“Did you like it?” Waverly asked suddenly insecure. 

Nicole caressed her cheek softly, “Waves, I still can’t believe that you even like me, let alone that we just…”

“Had sex?” Nicole choked, dropping her head onto Waverly’s chest.

“Maker preserve me.”

“Are Templars allowed to have sex? Did you just rebel against the Chantry?” Waverly grinned mischievously. 

“I mean… fraternization is discouraged, especially between Templars and Mages…”

“Ohh… Nicole Haught, you rebel! You just bedded yourself a Mage!” Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s groan.

“I’m going to hell.” 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, pulling her in close. “I don’t think anything this pure and good could send you any place but the Golden City,” she whispered planting a gentle kiss in red hair. “Go to sleep baby, tomorrow we meet with the King!” Curled up safe and warm in Waverly’s arms Nicole slept and dreamt of a world free of darkspawn, where they were safe, and happy, and in love.

 

Waverly woke the next morning to the sound of huffing beside the bed. “What the fu…” she trailed off as Nicole jumped up from the floor, did a star jump and dropped back down out of sight. She was only wearing her breast wrap and some cotton shorts, sweating hard as she exercised. Waverly watched her do a few more burpees, safe under the covers of the bed they had shared, her wide eyes peeking to ogle the redhead as she worked out. “Do you do this every morning?”

“Maker’s! Ass!” Nicole nearly fell over mid star jump and Waverly snorted with laughter.

“I’m sorry! I thought you knew I was awake!” Nicole looked at her wide eyed. “Apparently not.” She flopped face first onto the bed. “You okay there?” Waverly sat up to stroke her hair gentle as she groaned into the mattress. 

“I hear lots of grunting and moaning going on in there!” Wynonna shouted from across the room. 

“SHUT UP WYNONNA!” Waverly shouted back.

 

Wynonna set about getting everyone up early dressed and ready for inspection and Waverly was wondering where this responsible side had come from. “I think you’re a really good influence on her,” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear.

“She’s probably a bad influence on me,” Nicole winked.

“Ah, live a little Haught!” Wynonna slapped a hand on her shoulder.

“How? How does she do that?” she stared as the elder Earp strutted off to shake Faricha awake.

Waverly shrugs. “Growing up with her was the worst.” Wynonna turned and winked at her sister.

“Amazing.” Waverly leaned over, placing a peck on Nicole’s cheek under the pretence of dusting away some imaginary fluff from her pauldron. 

“Are you nervous?”

“About what?” Nicole asked, fingers ghosting where Waverly’s lips had just been.

“Meeting the King of Orzammar?”

“King Vosek? I mean, a little.” She shuffled her feet. “Okay maybe a lot, but I have a great group with me, as long as I can keep you all out of trouble, and you all look amazing in uniform, and it’s more of a formal heads up than anything, it’s not like we need to impress him and-”

“Woah Nic,” the red head smiled at the nick name, “breath with me.” Waverly grabbed her hands and took a couple of deep breaths and waited for Nicole to join her, surprised when it seemed to calm both of them down. “You’re going to do great. You’re amazing.”

“Alright everyone, lets see you at attention,” Wynonna called out, dragging Waverly into the line-up. 

“Wow! You guys look great!” Nicole said as she turned to admire her team. Faricha’s father had purchased her some chainmail armour in the market yesterday and she had an old short bow strapped to her back. “Faricha! You look like a badass!” Nicole made sure to compliment her newest recruit, knowing that she hadn’t really volunteered for this she wanted to make her feel as welcome as possible. She blushed like crazy and saluted her, and Nicole responded in kind. There was a knock at the door and Nicole took a step back and saluted them all and couldn’t hide her smile when they saluted her in return. “Let’s go impress some royalty!”

 

They waited patiently at the back of the throne room, waiting for the King to finish his discussion with one of the Lords. Waverly’s eyes were wide taking in as much information about the room as she could, trying to commit it all to memory. The room must have originally formed as a lava tunnel, the roof still showing evidence of an ancient flow. A long red carpet ran the length of the room, leading from where they stood right up to the large stone throne, behind which an enormous carving of one of the Paragons loomed over the seated King. The King himself was dressed in gilded plate armour with a large crown atop his head, he had a glorious moustache that put Doc’s to shame, and slapped his hand on his stomach when he laughed. Which, Waverly was surprised to note, was often. He dismissed the Lords, shooing them away once he had decided they were finished, and turned his attention to the group of Grey Wardens loitering at the back of the room. He waved them forward with a cheerful smile and Waverly heard Nicole gulp.

“Your Majesty,” Nicole gave a brief bow and the others followed suit, standing three paces behind her.

“Warden-Constable Haught, is it?” he asked.

“Yes ser.”

“I assume by the stricken look on your face you aren’t hear to request a Proving? I had hoped for a little excitement in my day, but I fear I am about to get more than I had bargained for.”

“It’s not good news I’m afraid.” 

The smile on his face faltered and he adjusted in his seat. “Just how bad is it Haught?”

“A blight has begun, we have all felt it, we have seen a significant increase in the number of darkspawn in the Brecilian Forest, and a number of our members have had dreams of the Archdemon.”

“An archdemon has awoken?” Nicole nodded. “So, it is a true blight.” He sighed, rubbing his face, his hand trailing down his long moustache, the twinkle in his eye all but gone. “Very well, our armies are yours Grey Warden. We will march when you need us.” He stood and shook Nicole’s hand. “I will have to send word to the Legion, to ensure they are prepared. I believe Lieutenant Aratack and his troops are-”

“Karles?” Nicole asks suddenly. “He’s a Lieutenant now?”

“You know of him?” King Vosek asked with surprise.

“He saved my life ser.”

“I thought your name sounded familiar, you were one of the Wardens sent to aid them against the ogre attack.” Nicole nodded with pride. “You have healed well! I am glad to hear it!”

“I assume Lieutenant Aratack is defending the Homefront?” he nodded. “We could deliver the message personally if you would like? It would be nice to see him again. I am pleased he still lives.”

“I am certain he will feel the same about you Warden-Constable Haught. And I would greatly appreciate the assist. I look forward to fighting alongside you ser.” He shook her hand again and they saluted each other, the rest of the team bowing before they departed.

Nicole was buzzing with excitement and practically ran out of the palace, when she finally stopped and turned to her team she was practically beaming. “Maker’s breath! That went so well, and he remembered my name! Oh my gosh!” She shook the excess energy out through her arms. “Wow. Okay.” She cleared her throat and settled as everyone looked on bemused. “Right. Let’s get moving. We can duck down and see Karles before heading back to the surface to say goodbye to Faricha’s father.” Waverly beamed back at her and Nicole extended her elbow, which she took happily, and they headed towards the stairs to the Commons and then out towards the entrance to the Deep Roads. 

The entrance was heavily guarded, and Waverly released Nicole’s arm so that she may approach in search of her friend. Wynonna stepped into the newly vacated position and pulled Waverly aside for a moment to catch up on the previous night’s events. “So…?” she asked coyly.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me baby girl! Spill.”

“Do you even want to know?” Waverly smirked.

“I mean, not the squishy details, just like, have you spoken? Was it a one-time thing? Are you a couple? The deets baby girl. Give ‘em!”

Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole be embraced by a Dwarf, covered in tattoos and wearing heavy plate armour, he lifted her off her feet and they both roared with laughter. “She wants to court me.” She answered quietly, and her sister snorted.

“Court? Maker’s breath!”

She suddenly began to laugh and Wynonna looked down at her concerned. “Oh Wy, she felt so naughty,” tears were welling in her eyes. “She broke one of the big rules about being a Templar by bedding, not just a mage but an apostate, and the Chantry wields guilt like a weapon!” Wynonna grinned widely as she watched her friend chatting happily with a number of the Legion.

“She is such a nerd.”

“Honestly though, we spent most of the night chatting, it was nice. We’d only just gotten to the sexy stuff when you guys came home.”

“We were waiting in the hallway for like fifteen minutes. I had to cover Faricha’s ears and Doc covered Jeremy’s. You should have seen the looks we got from the guardsmen!”

“Shit!” Waverly buried her reddened face in her hands.

“It’s alright, they work for royals, I’m sure they’ve heard worse.” Wynonna patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. 

“Hey Wy,” the switch from playful to serious in Waverly’s tone put her on edge.

“Yes?” she asked twisting her hands uncomfortably.

“I’m really proud of you.” It was Wynonna’s turn to blush. “You’ve really grown the last few weeks and seeing how you lead the team… You’re doing great.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she nudged her little sister with her elbow. “Can we go back to making you uncomfortable now?” 

 

It was late morning when they finally returned to the surface and the sunlight was painfully bright after the dimness of the underground city. Faricha had agreed to ride with Waverly until they reached Skyhold, where she could purchase a horse using the money her father had given her, and they set off up the mountain path before lunch. Even on horseback it would take at least four days to scale the mountainside and despite the fair weather it would soon turn cold as they climbed.

They made camp in a small cave by the side of the road before dark, using one of the bundles of smokeless coal Jeremy had purchased in Orzammar to provide them with some much-needed warmth. It began to snow as they rolled out their bedrolls side by side, using their tents to seal the entryway. “Man!” Rosita groaned. “Is it always this cold here?”

“In the mountains?” Nicole asked with a chuckle. “This is nothing.” The majority of the group whined, and Nicole gave Faricha a wink as she seemed to be faring quite well. Wynonna was wrapped in a large fur cloak and snuggled close to the fire. “You okay there Wy? Don’t let your cloak catch!” she shifted her cloak quickly and then glared at Nicole as she laughed.

“Why are we friends again?”

“If I recall I think I saved your life?” Wynonna simply huffed in reply.

Nicole and Waverly took the last watch, snuggling for warmth as they waited for the sun to rise. “Nic?” Waverly’s breath coming out as fog in the frigid night air.

“Hmm?” Nicole yawned and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s not always going to be like this, is it?” she asked as the first rays of dawn began to breach the horizon.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, we aren’t always going to be together on these journeys, are we? Normally you’re off on your own recruiting and I… I mean we, we will be somewhere else entirely doing Maker knows what…” she trailed off. 

Nicole scratched the back of her head as she considered the implications of the question. “I am normally off on my own recruiting,” she admitted, “but now that we know that this is a true blight I don’t think anyone will be sent off on their own. This group is quite large, as you are all new, but it is likely that Nedley will send us out in groups of four or so. Assigning another Senior Warden to lead the other group.” 

Waverly frowned at the thought of splitting their party, they’d gotten to know each other quite well in the past few weeks, and the thought of being assigned to a group away from her sister, or away from Nicole… Well she wasn’t quite ready for that. “Will you get to choose who you take with you, do you think?” 

Nicole sighed. “With the increase in danger on the roads Nedley may decide that it’s best for both Jeremy and Faricha to stay in the keep until they are trained. If that is the case I may be able to bring the rest of you with me. Unless you would prefer a different assignment?” she was suddenly insecure about Waverly’s line of questioning.

“I will be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” Nicole’s brow furrowed at the possible meanings to that statement and Waverly placed her palm on her thigh. “In all ways. As a Warden, as a friend, as a partner.”

“Oh. OH!” comprehension dawned. “Yeah?” 

Waverly chuckled. “Well, there are so many things that I’d like to try…” she walked her fingers up Nicole’s thigh and her breath hitched, “and we’ve barely even started!” 

Nicole cleared her throat and glared at the horizon. They couldn’t get somewhere safe and alone soon enough!

 

The journey to Skyhold was long and arduous, it took them five days, riding through sleet and snow, before they finally reached the keep high in the Frostback Mountains. The Inquisition still controlled one of the largest armies in Thedas, even now that The Breach and the tears between the sky and the heavens had been healed. The Inquisitor had fought to keep the Inquisition together and now the Chantry finally had someone to answer to for the crimes they had been getting away with for far too long. The Inquisition had been reinstated overseeing the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth, this was of course poorly received by the Chantry and to this day there were still people trying to oust the Inquisition and it’s forces from Thedas. But the Inquisition had done so much good in the time since it had reformed that many folks had come to rely on them for aid, commoner and noblemen alike. 

The fortress was ancient, existing long before the Inquisition took refuge there, a large stone keep in the heart of the Frostback range. Nicole sighed with relief when the large stone fortress finally came into view, Wynonna and Rosita had been repeatedly singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall for the last two days and everyone was well and truly sick of travelling. They approached the large portcullis as the sun was beginning to set and were welcomed warily by the guardsmen. A runner met them as they entered saying that the Inquisitor had seen their approach and would meet them for a drink in the tavern later that evening, they were provided with four rooms near the tavern and left to their own devices.

Nicole could hear the others racing to the bar as she collapsed fully dressed onto the large soft bed in their room, and Waverly sat beside her, unfurling the tight braid in her red hair. “We made it,” the brunette whispered.

“I never want to travel with those two ever again,” Nicole groaned.

“Sorry, what was that?” Waverly asked removing wads of cotton from her ears.

“You had that the whole time and you didn’t share?” Nicole asked annoyed.

“You forget that I have known Wynonna my whole life. It may be wise to spend a day or two here before we move on. Let them shake everything out before we move on.”

“You’re so smart.” Nicole smiled, catching her hand and planting a kiss in her palm. She pulled herself up and began the process of removing her armour. “It is so nice to be out of the wind, I feel like my feet are finally defrosting.” After she had hung her armour on the racks provided she turned back to Waverly and found her lying naked on the bed, grinning provocatively. “OH! Wow, um, okay…”

“I was just wondering,” she began, her hands roaming over her own body, “since we have some time until the Inquisitor is meeting us…”

“I’m listening,” Nicole grinned as she removed her shirt.

“Maybe we could stretch out some of our aching muscles.” Her hands settled on her breasts as she spoke, and Nicole’s eyes darkened with need.

“Were you thinking yoga?” the redhead asked as her pants fell to her ankles.

“Something more vigorous.”

“Sparring?” her underwear was discarded across the room.

“Hmm… I guess we could wrestle?” Waverly offered, as Nicole clambered over the bed bracing above her.

“Do you think you stand a chance?” Nicole asked with a glint in her eye. She was laughing on her back before she knew it, Waverly straddling her hips.

“Oh, I think I know just how to use your own strength against you.” She grinned, their lips met, warm and wet, in a passionate kiss. In this moment there was no darkspawn, no war and no Archdemon, it was just the two of them writhing together in bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wardens meet the inquisitor, a cheerful elven woman with a competitive streak, who challenges nicole to a friendly duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the delay, hugeeaglesfan92 has already yelled at me! the next chapter is already started so i should be able to upload it tomorrow xx

After spending some time together Nicole and Waverly get dressed in casual attire before heading to the bar, the relief of not having to wear their armour, even if for an evening was a literal weight off. Nicole braided her now unruly hair and pinned it back out of her face before turning to face Waverly at the door to their room, her face was still flushed, and a wide smile caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle when she made eye contact with Nicole. “Are you ready?” Nicole extended her elbow.

“After all that I think I need a drink!” she winked as Nicole blushed. They made their way to the tavern, music and laughter spilling out into the courtyard, making them feel welcome. When they entered the bar, they spotted their friends immediately, more than a few drinks in they were in the middle of a fierce game of darts with some of the Inquisition soldiers. As Waverly ordered them some drinks Nicole pulled up a seat at the bar and watched the darts game with an amused smile. A rakish pale Elven woman took the seat beside her and smiled as her eyes flickered between Nicole and her team.

“They’re a fine group of people you have there,” surprised Nicole turned to face her, “even if they tried to pull a sly one and tell Shorty here that your Dwarven friend was of age.” She thumbed over her shoulder at the gruff looking Dwarven man behind the bar.

“They didn’t?” Nicole groaned.

The woman laughed. “Don’t worry he wasn’t fooled for a second.” Nicole shook her head. “So, you’re the infamous Warden Haught everyone’s been singing about?” she asked watching as Waverly joined her sister at the dart board.

“Not here too?” Nicole looked at her in horror and the woman laughed even harder, a deep belly chuckle, and shook her head.

“Oh, they told me your reaction would be worth it, but that was priceless,” she laughed. 

Nicole was confused and stared between her and her team seeing them laughing and waving she understood what had happened. “Very funny, they set you up to this?” she asked. 

The woman smiled back at her. “Let me get you another drink, Shorty! A bottle of your finest whiskey, and keep it coming, put it under networking expenses.”

“Yes Inquisitor,” he smirked as he placed a large bottle of whiskey and two fresh glasses between them, “Lucado is gunna love that!”.

“You’re the Inquisitor?” Nicole gasped. “I’m so sorry, did we keep you waiting long?” her ears were burning as red as her hair.

“You can call me Eliza or Shapiro. Everyone else does. And don’t worry about the weight I was informed that you had some serious business to attend to.” She winked at Nicole and nodded her head towards where Waverly was sitting eying them suspiciously. Nicole’s mouth opened and closed a few times in shock before Eliza slapped her on the back cheerily. “Come on, let’s not keep your lady waiting!”

They joined the team who were celebrating their victory at darts and Nicole glared at Wynonna for the setup with the Inquisitor. “You were taking so long, doing all that important business,” Wynonna snarked and Nicole just shook her head.

“So, Wynonna here tells me you’re hoping to stay a day or two here before carrying on. Is there anything you wish to achieve as you rest?” Eliza asked. “We are already aware of the growing Blight in the Brecilian Forest thanks to our Spymaster and will happily pledge the Inquisition’s army to fight the oncoming tide of darkspawn.”

“I suppose we could take a day or two to rest, if it is possible we need to purchase a horse from your stable master for our newest recruit,” Nicole watched as Eliza turned sadly to face Faricha.

“She told me her story, the horse is yours, free of charge. She should not be burdened by need after what she has been through.” Eliza’s eyes fogged with tears.

“Thank you,” Nicole blinked in shock before smiling. “She is a strong young woman, perhaps while we are here I could do some training with her and Jeremy.”

“You would have passed the sparring ring on your way through the courtyard. It is yours should you choose to train them. Would you like a sparring partner? We could show them how it’s really done!” she said nudging Nicole with her elbow.

“I wouldn’t wish to impose on your time.”

“Bah!” The Inquisitor waved her hand at Nicole. “It will be fun!”

 

After a few too many glasses of whiskey they were arm in arm singing happily when an older blonde human woman entered the bar, she spotted them and made a beeline towards them with a scowl on her face. “Look out,” Shorty warned as he leaned over the bar towards them.

“There you are!” the woman hissed. “I have been looking for you all afternoon! You were supposed to be meeting with the-” she trailed off when she saw the Grey Wardens sitting with her. “You met them here? In the bar?” she asked mortified.

“Hey! Hey! Guys, this is Lucado,” Eliza slurred. “She’s the real boss around here…” she stage-whispered drunkenly with a wink. 

“Inquisitor please,” Lucado wrung her hands together nervously. 

“Babe, it’s fine! These guys are fun! Come have a drink!” Lucado looked mortified at the use of the pet name and glanced around the room anxiously, seeing her discomfort Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side and gave her a warm smile.

“Lucado, is it? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lucado gave her a weak smile as she proceeded to introduce their team, relaxing slightly when she realised that the redhead she was snuggling with was their leader.

Lucado and Nicole sat and had a quiet drink whilst the others got into a rambunctious game of Wicked Grace. “Have you and Eliza been together long?” Nicole asked eventually as they watched Jeremy cry out in frustration as he lost a lot of coin to the ever-growing pile in front of Doc.

“We got together about a year after she was elected Inquisitor, so it would be close to three years now.” She smiled endearingly at her partner. “She was relentless. I had been a widow for so long that at first her advances just confused me, I was so focused on work that I had no idea what was going on. I am glad that she did not give up on me.” She turned to face the redhead. “You and Waverly are so comfortable together, have you been together long?”

Nicole snorted. “No, actually.” She watched as Waverly increased her bet. “We only met a month ago, but it just feels right.”

“No lingering Templar guilt?” she raised a knowing eyebrow at Nicole.

“Oh boy! Is there ever.” They chuckled.

“Eliza had the same problem.”

“You’re an apostate? And she’s a Templar?”

Lucado nodded. “She was orphaned, and raised by the Chantry, we had known each other for years before she admitted her feelings, even to herself. It is nice to see that you were willing to allow yourself to be happy.”

“I suppose I only had a few years’ worth of indoctrination,” Nicole winked.

“For all the good the Chantry says they do, they sure do a lot of damage.” Lucado gave Nicole a wry grin. They were silent for a while, watching the game play out before Lucado spoke again, asking about their journey. They chatted and drank until late, retiring to their rooms just before sun up.

 

In the early afternoon Nicole unravelled herself from Waverly’s grasp, placing gentle kisses as she went, and got dressed into her armour as quietly as she could. She roused Jeremy and Faricha and led them towards the training ring. They were running through some basic drills when Inquisitor Shapiro arrived, clad in armour, a wide grin on her face. “Ho there, friends! Would you care to see how it’s really done?” she winked at Nicole as she pushed her helmet down onto her head. 

“Are you two really going to fight?” Faricha shouted excitedly, turning a few heads.

“I mean, as long as the Warden-Constable isn’t a chicken.” Nicole glared at her, grinning, trying hard not to take the bait in front of her students.

“You know,” Nicole told Faricha, “the Inquisitor could use being taken down a peg or two.”

“Oi! I’m standing right here!”

“Can you guys hear something?” Nicole asked, holding back a laugh. Faricha and Jeremy began to back away, huge grins on their faces.

“Run, get the others,” Faricha whispered as they climbed out of the training circle, “this is gunna be epic!” Jeremy was gone before she could finish, and when he returned the two were circling each other laughing and hurling insults.

“Nug humper.”

“Dung-brained goat herder.”

Wynonna arrived and began taking bets, a large line forming as she jotted down names and coin. When the Commander of the Inquisitions troops arrived he just laughed and shook his head. 

“Alright folks, the Inquisitor has challenged the Warden-Constable to a friendly duel.” His deep voice bellowed out. “Rules are as follows; one point will be given for each clean hit, no dirty fighting, dulled blades are to be used, we do not want either of you sustaining serious injuries from this fight.” The fighters had their weapons replaced with blunted versions. “Each round will last two minutes. The highest score after five rounds will be the victor. Final bets to be placed now as the bout will begin shortly.” He gave the briefest of nods to Wynonna as Shorty tapped one of the kegs that were being stored outside and began pouring beers.

“Did you get a chance to limber up this morning?” Eliza asked quietly with a wink. “I know I sure as heck did.”

“You know that if you survive this, Lucado will kill you, right?”

“Ah, the troops need entertainment if they’re about to charge headlong into battle. We’re merely raising morale.”

Nicole barked a laugh. “You think she’s gunna buy that?” 

“Maker, I hope so.” They clanged their shields together indicating they were ready for the bout to begin. 

“You heard ‘em folks!” the Commander shouted. “We have Inquisitor Shapiro,” Eliza raised her shield and axe and the gathering crowd cheered, “verses Warden-Constable Haught!” Nicole raised her own shield and sword and there was a lot of enthusiastic booing, especially from Wynonna. “BEGIN!”

Wasting no time Eliza charged in, shield raised, straight towards Nicole, who planted her feet firmly and lowering her centre of gravity. When their shields collided, Nicole dropped to her knees and used the momentum of Eliza’s run up to flip her up and over herself, landing her flat on her ass. 

“One point to the Warden!” 

Eliza got up quickly shaking herself off. “You’re quick!” she grinned, and Nicole watched her closely over her shield, trying to hide her smirk. “But can you do this?” Eliza’s body shivered and suddenly there was several duplicates beside her, forming a wall of Inquisitors. Nicole blinked in shock as they all advanced quickly before breaking into a run and leaping in the air towards her, axes raised, she raised her shield to deflect the coming blow but had her legs swept out from under her and she landed flat on her back. 

“One point to the Inquisitor!” 

“Now that was impressive, how did you learn to manipulate your skills like that?” Nicole asked as they began to circle each other again.

“I find having an imagination works wonders on the battle field and in the bedroom.”

“Are you flirting with me Inquisitor?” Nicole laughed as she deftly deflected a blow with her shield and a follow up blow with her sword. 

“You wish!” Eliza snarked. Nicole snorted as she raised her foot and stomped in her direction, causing a minor earthquake and sending Eliza (and a few observers) to the ground.

“One point to the Warden.”

“Damn you have some powerful thighs on you! I have only seen warriors wielding two handed weapons use that move!” Eliza grunted as she clambered back to her feet causing Nicole to laugh, whilst she was momentarily distracted Eliza made her move and swung with her axe, just low enough to miss the shield and hitting Nicole in one of her powerful thighs.

“One point to the Inquisitor!” A small bell sounded. “That is the end of round one folks! Fighters retreat to your corners for a thirty second reprieve.”

Shaking her head at how rapidly this had become absurd Nicole retreated to where Doc, Jeremy and Faricha were standing. Doc held up a flask of whiskey for her to drink out of and she took a small swig, letting the alcohol burn its way down her throat. She spotted Waverly and Lucado standing together, amused looks on their faces, and she blew her girlfriend a kiss.

The small bell sounded again, and stretching her neck, Nicole bounced back into the fight. “We haven’t really thought about how the result of this fight may impact the morale of the troops.”

“Don’t need to. I’m going to win!” Eliza dashed forwards raising her axe in the air, a great force of holy smite smashed into Nicole, knocking her helmet off her head. The crowd all winced and groaned at the sound of the impact.

“One point to the Inquisitor!” 

Nicole turned her head and spat out a mouthful of blood. “Oh, I see how it is.” She grinned maniacally at Eliza, somehow even more fearsome with her teeth bloodied. “I think it’s time we silence that mouth of yours.” She shoved her shield forwards and a wave of energy washed towards Eliza and as she opened her mouth to snark back there was silence. “Ah, so peaceful!” Nicole laughed as she dashed forwards getting a couple of quick blows in whilst the spell took effect.

“Two points to the Warden!” 

“You rotten maggot-spawn!” Eliza shouted when her voice finally returned, she threw a grappling hook at Nicole and began to drag her towards herself. 

“One point to the Inquisitor!” 

Right as Eliza went to take a swing Nicole dropped and barrel rolled around her, using the flat of her blade to knock her off her feet.

“One point to the Warden.” The bell chimed again. “Thirty seconds!” They retreated to their corners, Nicole grabbing her helmet on the way and replacing it on her head. She took a swig of the whiskey and used it to rinse her mouth of blood, spitting it on the ground beside her.

“How ya holdin’ up boss?” Doc asked as he looked her over quickly, she just nodded and rolled her shoulders before clanging her sword on the front of her shield. “Well alright, just watch those teeth!”

The bell chimed again. 

Eliza was limping slightly from the previous blow, Nicole could tell she had injured her hamstring, but was trying hard not to show it. Feeling a little too cocky Nicole moved in to strike, Eliza blocked the attack and brought her axe down quickly, clocking Nicole in the shoulder.

“One point to the Inquisitor!” 

“I deserved that,” Nicole shook herself off, raising her shield once again, she backed up a few feet before lunging and slashing at Eliza, crossing the distance faster than she was prepared to defend, and hitting her hard in her injured thigh.

“Maker’s ass!” she shouted limping backwards.

“One point to the Warden.”

“Well played, hope your recruits are taking note of how to take advantage of their opponent’s weaknesses!” Eliza growled and for a split-second Nicole turned to check on her recruits, giving Eliza the opportunity to score two quick hits on her back. 

“Two points to the Inquisitor!” Nicole spun quickly, shield raised and slammed into Eliza before she could retreat, sending her stumbling back a few feet.

“One point to the Warden.”

“You sneaky thunder humper!” Nicole roared as they began to circle each other again, their weariness beginning to show.

The bell chimed again. “Thirty seconds!”

“Are they having fun?” Nicole asked Doc as she stretched her back leaning towards the fence. 

“Boss?”

“The troops are they having fun?” Doc quickly glanced around at the large crowd that had gathered, most of which had large smiles and were laughing and cheering loudly.

“Yes ser, I do believe so.” 

Nicole took a small swig of whiskey. “Excellent, because this is starting to hurt.” The bell chimed.

“Round Four! Begin!”

“Let’s shake things up a little Haught!” Eliza hollered as she passed off her shield and grabbed a dagger from the training racks, tossing it to land at Nicole’s feet before she picked up another for herself. Grinning Nicole passed her shield to Doc, relieved to no longer have to carry its weight, and scooped up the far lighter dagger from the ground. She had done some training dual wielding weapons, you can never guarantee the flow of battle, but it was far from her strong suit, she just hoped the grin on her face hid that fact. Eliza spun the dagger in her hand as they approached one another, a malicious grin on her face before she began to spin, a whirlwind of blades colliding quickly with Nicole’s armour, she managed to defend two strikes but still took two hits to her armour.

“Two points to the Inquisitor!”

“Haha! Gotta be quicker than that Hau-!” Eliza’s comment caught in her throat as Nicole dove forward dagger first towards her injured thigh, crippling her. “Andraste’s Tits!” she gasped as she limped backwards away from Nicole, but she had no intention of letting her recover and used her momentum to deliver a flurry of blows landing two of the three strikes. “Ass! Balls!”

“Three points to the Warden!” 

They were both panting heavily now. They may have ditched their shields, but dual wielding requires speed and finesse. Both of which they were running low on as their energy began to fade. They circled around each other, trying to regain their breath. After a few unsuccessful swings the bell chimed and they both retreated to their corners. 

Nicole removed her helmet, sweating profusely in the afternoon sun. Her eyes meet Eliza’s across the way and they both nodded in agreement as they began to remove their chest plates, pauldrons and gauntlets as quickly as possible with some assistance. Once the heavier parts of their armour was removed they both clanged their weapons together indicating they were ready for the final round.

“Final Round!” The Commander shouted as the bell chimed.

They moved wearily towards one another, Nicole in chainmail and Eliza in a leather jerkin. Their movements slow enough to allow each other to block or parry each blow. Suddenly Nicole took a deep breath and with a quick surge of energy managed to connect a strike before staggering backwards even more exhausted. 

“One point to the Warden.”

Eliza grimaced as she held her side and glanced briefly behind Nicole, seeing a number of her soldiers wincing and holding their fingers crossed she rallied what remained of her energy. Nicole was too tired to react quickly enough and Eliza dove forward sweeping both weapons out in front of her, both impacting with Nicole’s chest.

“Two points to the Inquisitor!” With the briefest of nods both women fell to their knees and collapsed right as the final bell chimed. The crowd roared at the upset. 

“A draw!” “How could this happen?” “Noooo!” Waverly and Lucado scrambled over the fence and into the ring and Waverly began healing both fighters.

“In an incredible upset,” the Commander shouted, “it appears we have a draw!” The crowd booed and shouted, and one very happy Faricha collected a large bag of gold from Wynonna as the grumbling crowd began to disperse. 

Wynonna approached with a number of large coin purses in hand and passed them to Lucado. “For the troops, perhaps we can have a feast tonight? In honour of this glorious display of skill.”

“A fantastic idea!” Lucado grinned. “I will send word to the kitchens immediately!” 

Wynonna took another pouch of coin and handed it to Shorty. “Keep the ale flowing this lot need to have some fun before all hell breaks loose.” 

Shorty glanced towards Lucado who nodded cheerfully before he grinned up at Wynonna. “You know,” he said, “this is the first time in a long time she has let herself laugh and be happy in public.”

“Lucado?” He nodded. “What happened?”

“Being a woman in a position of power happened. Too many Noblemen thought they could boss her around, so she built a cold façade, terrifying most folks. I’m glad Eliza could see through it. And your Constable! It is nice to see them making friends.” They watched Nicole help Eliza to her feet as Waverly fussed over them healing their aches and bruises. Shorty coughed. “Best get back to it!” He raised the coin purse in thanks before heading back to the bar.

 

The drinking and merriment continued late into the evening and Nicole awoke to loud knocking on their door as the first rays of sunlight were beginning to peak over the mountainside. “Go away!” Waverly grumbled as Nicole pulled on a bed shirt before opening the door. Lucado’s face was white and her jaw clenched with anxiety. 

“What is it?” Nicole asked quickly, Waverly sitting up at the worried tone in her partners voice.

“We just received word from our scouts. The darkspawn horde has reached the surface, their marching North West through the Brecilian Forest, straight towards Logerswold.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hard riding+hard questions=bad time
> 
> the group race towards logerswold, hoping to arrive before the darkspawn and rescue aunt gus

“The horde has reached the surface, their marching North West through the Brecilian Forest, straight towards Logerswold.” Waverly gasped.

“How fast are they moving?” Nicole asked.

“They will reach the township in approximately a week. We sent word back to evacuate the town, but we are not sure that the warning will get there in time. We are hoping our agents use their heads and get those folks out of there.”

“Gus,” Waverly whispered. Nicole nodded her head anxiously.

“Okay, ready your troops to march. We will leave immediately and ride hard, alerting towns and ordering evacuations as we go. Hopefully we can get to Logerswold in time to be of some assistance.”

“Do you wish for the Inquisitor and her party to ride with you?” Lucado winced as Nicole thought about it. 

“We already have a large group, I think she is best served leading her troops, perhaps we could leave one of our own in her care. Faricha will be safer in the army, than she will be with us, and she will be able to forewarn of any darkspawn presence nearby. I will see if any others wish to remain with her. Waverly?” 

Waverly snorted. “Where you go I go,” she growled in response.

“Yes ma’am. I will ready my team and let you know what is decided before we depart. Can you send a messenger to Soldier’s Peak? They may be able to get there in time to help make a difference.”

Lucado nodded and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Thank you Haught. For not…”

“Ultimately it is her decision to make, but it is my opinion that she will be best served with her troops.”

“You know that if you were to ask…”

“Yes ma’am I do. JEREMY!” she shouted into the hall. Moments later he poked his head out of a door a ten feet away. “Get everyone ready, the horde is approaching, we ride out immediately.”

“Shit okay! Yes ser!” He pulled on a bed shirt and began knocking on doors, rousing their crew. Nicole nodded farewell to Lucado before returning to the room and laying eyes on Waverly, she had tears streaming down her face.

“Nic, what about Gus?” she croaked.

Nicole sighed through her nose. “We will do everything within our power to get there ahead of this Waverly. That is all I can promise.” She sat down beside her girlfriend and pulled her in close, holding her tightly. A moment later Wynonna barged into the room wearing only a breast wrap and a pair of Doc’s trousers, she sat down on the other side of Waverly and Nicole released her into the embrace of her sister. They rocked together, quietly weeping for a few moments as Nicole set about getting dressed. Once she had finished donning her armour she turned to the distraught women. “I am sorry, but we need to move.” Wynonna simply nodded and planted a kiss on Waverly’s forehead before retreating to her own room to prepare. Waverly dressed in a daze as Nicole readied their things around her, and when she was ready they dashed to the stables to load up their horses and prepare for the ride. Faricha was there, grumbling about not being able to ride with them, but she understood the dangers and was glad that she could still be of service. She refused to allow anyone else to stay, stating that they would be best to travel with as much force as necessary. With a huge group hug they left her in the care of Lucado and Inquisitor Shapiro and mounted their horses, briefly waving farewell they took off at a gallop, right as the sun began to appear over the horizon.

 

They rode hard, stopping only once to allow themselves and their horses a short rest for lunch, before continuing on the road towards Redcliffe. The mountain pass was steep in places and they had to slow for safety’s sake, but as soon as the road flattened out again they picked up speed. By the end of the day they had made good time and had managed to travel a little under fifty miles, almost halfway to Redcliffe. No one spoke as they made camp, in a small alcove against the cliff, and Nicole took first watch as the others got some well needed rest. She helped Jeremy brush down the horses before sending him to bed too.

They were up before dawn the next morning and made it into Redcliffe village just after sundown, both horses and riders thoroughly exhausted. Nicole sent them to find accommodation before she approached the Chantry. Taking note of her haggard appearance the guard shifted aside to let her pass without question. She opened the door to the Chantry and called out, “Sisters I bring word!” interrupting the ceremony. The Revered Mother, the leader of this chantry, glared at her for interrupting. “The sixth blight is upon us, the darkspawn horde approach from the Brecilian Forest.” The sisters began to whisper amongst themselves. “They will reach Logerswold within the week.”

“You speak the truth?” the Revered Mother asked, Nicole simply nodded, collapsing exhausted into the pew beside her. “Very well, we must act quickly.” She began issuing orders to the Templars and sisters around the room before approaching Nicole and offering her a wineskin and a large chunk of cheese.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Go, get some rest. I have already sent word to the Arl, he will organise his troops, and we will organise our Templars. Your job for today is done. May the Maker guide your path.” Nicole stood wearily, wobbling slightly before departing for the inn.

 

They rode hard for the next two days, stopping to alert townsfolk as they went, they arrived in Lothering in the early afternoon and decided that both they and the horses could use the rest. Word spread quickly that they were in town and soon the mayor was joining them at their lunch table. “Do you bring word? Are there armies close behind you? You rode in from the west, didn’t you?” He was an older man, his brow looked like it had been furrowed for weeks and there were frown lines forming by the corners of his mouth.

“Yes ser, the Dwarves, the Inquisition, and the mages and templars from Lake Calenhad are rallying themselves and marching. Have you news from the front?” Nicole was eager to hear whether the horde was still advancing, or anything really, anxiety had been starting to eat away at her resolve and she was wearing a brave face for the sake of her team.

“We have heard that a few homesteads have been attacked” the Earps gasped, “on the Eastern side of the Ruswold Valley, Logerswold was still safe, last I heard,” the girls sighed in relief. “They were evacuated, and we have had a number of refuges arriving in the past day or so. We have started erecting a camp ground, you may have seen a few of the tents on your way in. We’re all trying to do what we can for each other whilst we hope and pray that you folks can keep us safe.”

“We will do everything we can ser, I guarantee it.” He gave her a quick smile, the frown reappearing instantly.

“Thank you sers. I will let you rest, you all look exhausted. I will have someone tend to your horses and your accommodation has been paid for.” 

Nicole nodded in thanks and gave him a grim smile as he departed, before turning back to the group and seeing the concern shrouding their faces, she knew she had to do something, say something, but what? “Ahem,” she cleared her throat drawing their attention. “We are heading into danger far sooner than I had hoped, and with friends and family on the line the next few days are going to be difficult for us all. I want you all to know how proud I am of you.” Faint smiles flickered through the frowns. “These past few weeks have been some of the best of my life to date.”

“I bet,” Wynonna chuckled, elbowing her sister in the ribs and causing both girls to blush. 

“Yes, thank you Wynonna.” Nicole shook her head free of thoughts. “I could not think of a better group of people, friends,” she corrected herself, “to be riding headlong into danger with.” She raised her mug of ale. “To friendship!” they all echoed her words clinking there mugs together loudly.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice croaked, it was late at night and they had been in bed for hours and she had yet been able to fall asleep. Nicole snored quietly beside her, spread eagled on her stomach, armed draped across Waverly’s stomach. “Nicole?” she repeated a little louder, gently nudging the woman awake.

“Huh? Waves?” she pulled her head up from the mattress and wiped away the drool that had gathered on her chin. “Gross.” She muttered. “Is everything okay?”

Waverly looked down at her with adoration, her heart already a little lighter. “What happens when we face the horde?” She sat up in the bed, the blankets draped around her waist. “Cos, I remember stories of what happened to King Cailan all those years ago, betrayed by his own father-in-law, abandoned on the battlefield. So many died that day.”

“That was a dark day for Fereldan.” Nicole sighed and dragged herself up to join Waverly. “I’m not going to sugar coat it Waves, we’re going to war.” Waverly winced, and Nicole moved to wrap an arm around her. “We are going to war, and people are going to die. I hope that it won’t be any of us. Hopefully because you guys are all new to this you all shouldn’t be on the frontlines fighting and Grey Wardens are so few that it is likely we won’t be drawn into the fight until the Archdemon actually turns up.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Nicole shifted uncomfortably. “Only a Grey Warden can kill the Archdemon. Well kill it and have it actually die, because Archdemons are Ancient Gods that have been corrupted by the Blight they have the ability to transfer their souls into another being.”

“Wait, what?”

“Grey Wardens nullify that ability.”

“How?”

Nicole swallowed nervously. “Normally we build up to this discussion after a number of trials and promotions…”

“Nic,” Waverly gave her a stern look and she sighed.

“There is a reason the Grey Warden motto is so grim. In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice?” Waverly’s eyebrows raised in shock.

“By committing the ultimate sacrifice, a Grey Warden is capable of killing an Old God.” Nicole watched as Waverly processed this information. “It won’t be the responsibility of any of you. Someone higher in the order will have that honour.”

“Someone like you? Nicole?”

“I mean,” she adjusted again, “I’m not going to run headlong at the Archdemon when it finally appears, but if it came down to it, yes, someone like me.”

“Someone like you, but not you, right?” Nicole’s silence spoke for her. Tears began to fall down Waverly’s cheeks. “Please Nicole, I can’t…” Waverly began to back away.

“Waves,” Waverly crawled out of the bed and retreated to the small fire, “Waverly.” She continued to ignore Nicole as she placed another log on the fire and stoked it rather aggressively. Nicole joined her by the fire and gently touched her arm. “Wave, please talk to me.”

“Why? What is even the point?” she snapped. “Why are we even doing this if you’re planning on sacrificing yourself? Why did you even bother to start this?” Once she had started she couldn’t stop. “Let me guess. You didn’t want to die a virgin huh?” Nicole was taken aback, she could feel herself beginning to lay brick after brick rebuilding her walls with every word Waverly spoke. “You just thought, here’s this dumb young thing I can fuck before I run off to die?”

“Waverly?”

“WHAT?” she snapped. Nicole’s face hardened, and her arm dropped to her side. “This was a mistake. Please go.” Waverly hissed. As she turned back to the fire Nicole was pulling on her pants and boots.

“I’m sorry that you think that.” Nicole paused at the door. “I would do anything for you,” she added quietly, “I will collect the rest of my things in the morning.” And she was gone.

Waverly collapsed to the floor sobbing by the fire. Everyone always left her. Her parents, Willa, Gus, even Wynonna was always disappearing, this was the longest they had spent together in years. Everyone always left. It was better this way. A little hurt now before she was in too deep, before she loved too hard, would save a lot of hurt later on. She crossed her legs and stared into the flames as her sobs came in waves. 

 

When Waverly finally woke she was in bed, with no recollection of how she got there. She rolled over and saw the bed empty behind her and remembered their fight, her heart aching in her chest, she sat up and noticed that Nicole’s gear was missing. She collapsed back into the sheets, pulling them over her head, figuring that if she denied that she was awake she would never have to face the day. Would never have to face Nicole. The thought of her brought another sob to her aching chest and tears to her eyes.

Before she had the chance to wallow in her misery too long there was a loud knock on the door. “What?” she croaked.

“Baby girl?” Wynonna’s voice came through the door. “Can I come in?” When Waverly didn’t reply she assumed the answer was yes and entered quietly. “You’re still in bed?” Waverly peeked out from under the covers and saw that her sister was fully dressed and looking at her with concern and she pulled the blankets back over herself. After a few moments she felt the side of the bed sink and a sigh as Wynonna lay on the bed beside her, leaning on her elbow facing her. “What’s going on baby girl? Nic’s in the stables looking worse than the time you tried to kill her in the bath.” Wynonna gave a brief chuckle and when Waverly began to sob she realised something serious must have happened. “What did she do?” her voice was suddenly serious. “I’ll kill her.”

“She didn’t do anything. Yet.” Waverly grumbled from under the covers.

“Yet?”

“Never mind. We’ve broken up. It’s fine.” She added in a monotone. 

“I can see that. So fine.” Wynonna responded sarcastically. “Waverly you’re hiding under the covers like you used to before I went away. The whole bed is shaking with your sobs. This is not fine.” She hugged her sister to her through the blankets. “Why? Why did you break up?”

“Do you know how an Archdemon is killed?” 

Wynonna was thrown by the question. “A lot of arrows?”

“A Grey Warden is required to give the ultimate sacrifice and die so that they can kill the soul of the Old God before it can escape into another body.”

“It can do that? Wait. Ultimate sacrifice?” she felt Waverly nod beneath the blankets. “So, one of us will have to…”

“Yup!”

“Oh.” 

“Yup!”

“Well that sucks. But I still don’t get why you and Nic have broken up. I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with her.”

“The honour will be given to a senior member of the Wardens. Someone like Nicole.”

“Oookaaay…” she was slowly piecing together what was going on in Waverly’s brain.

“So, what is the point? Why invest my time and emotions into this when she could charge off willy nilly and die at any minute?” She threw the blankets back in frustration and Wynonna looked down at her tear-soaked face.

“Oh, baby girl. We’re heading to the front line of a war, any of us could die in the next skirmish or we could live to be a hundred. Anything is possible. Except Nicole acting without thinking or running off willy nilly into danger. If anything, that girl thinks too much, over analysing every situation, it’s painful to watch some days.” Waverly snorted. “But this thing you guys have… it’s good baby girl. And when you’re at war there is so little good. You deserve to be happy Waves.”

“I was so mean to her and all she did was answer my questions truthfully. Wy, I said so many horrible things… I don’t even know if she’d forgive me.”

“You’ll figure it out. You’re clever.” She sat up suddenly, that was a year’s worth of advice right there and it left her feeling itchy. “But right now, you’ve got to hustle, Haught’s already saddled the horses.”

“Maker’s breath!” Waverly dragged herself out of bed at that, not wanting to hold up the group, especially when they’re trying to get to Gus. They were still over two days ride from the homestead and every minute they wasted was a minute later that they could get to her Aunt.

 

There was no doubt in Waverly’s mind that Nicole was avoiding her, she rode far ahead of the group all day, she’d organised opposing watches and had switched bunk mates with Jeremy. Jeremy who was currently snoring peacefully in his bedroll beside her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, she could feel a tension headache forming and despite her healing abilities she thought that she deserved it for how she had treated Nicole, so she lay there frowning at the ceiling of the tent willing for there to be an easier way to resolve this. This problem that she had created in a moment of panic that had caused a potentially irreparable rift between her and the woman she loved. Wynonna’s talk this morning had made her realise that she mightn’t ever find someone else who treated her the way Nicole did, who listened, who cared, who loved her the way that Nicole did. And she had pushed her away, broken both their hearts out of fear. She had to corner Nicole. She had to fix this. 

 

It was worse the next morning, Nicole ignored her outright when she asked to speak to her, and was never alone, always joining others as they did their duties packing up the camp. Her face was stony and her voice hard as she gave orders to the team, setting up a riding order now that they were heading into more dangerous areas. “We made good time yesterday and I think we could make it to the homestead by nightfall if we ride hard again today but we need to be careful, we can’t afford to make any mistakes.” Waverly winced hearing her own words thrown at her and she was certain Nicole had glanced in her direction as she said it. “Jeremy, you need to ride in the middle of the pack, as you cannot sense the dark spawn you are most in danger. I want you with a Warden at all times. Even to pee.” Jeremy blushed.

“Dibs not!” Wynonna shouted causing chuckles from most.

“I don’t care who does it, I just want it done.” Nicole growled silencing the group and Wynonna raised an eyebrow towards her sister.

“I’m trying,” Waverly mouthed back. 

 

They were covering more ground now that they were out of the mountains and they had begun to enter familiar terrain in the early afternoon. Waverly had begun jittering in her saddle once she began to recognise a few features that she almost didn’t notice Nicole’s signal to stop and nearly ran up the back of Jeremy. Nicole indicated that they should dismount, and Waverly tried to focus on what had caught her attention, she closed her eyes and could feel, ever so faintly, the presence of darkspawn nearby. She couldn’t yet tell how many, or what kind, but she could sense them scattered about around the bend, a perfect place for an ambush. 

They dismounted quickly, tying their horses to nearby trees and leaving them with Jeremy away from the darkspawn. She watched as he drew his sword anxiously and Calamity nudged him gently with her snout as if to let him know that it would be okay. Waverly tried to give him a reassuring smile but was sure it came out more like a grimace.

Jeremy watched as they crept forwards, taking their positions like a well-oiled machine, and prepared for the fight. Most of the battle took place around the corner and out of sight but it sounded exciting. Her heard Wynonna swear loudly and assumed she must have been hit as Waverly backed up and he watched her cast a healing spell in the direction of the shout. He was watching so intently that he didn’t hear the Genlock Assassin approaching him from behind until the horses got spooked by their presence. 

The assassin was fast and had Jeremy on the back foot immediately, he managed to land a blow or two and deflect most of the blows, however, a couple pierced his armour and flesh. In retellings he would be sure to describe the manliness of his grunts of pain, in truth however he screeched like a banshee, and fell backwards onto the ground crawling towards Waverly, towards the fight. He felt a ripple of magic as a barrier was cast to protect him as the darkspawn advanced grinning maliciously. Right as the assassin made his move to attack he felt the ground rumble beneath him and rolled out of the way just in time for Nicole to barge through with her shield, sending his attacker flying backwards, she continued with her charge and without flourish separated the darkspawn’s head from his neck. 

Nicole turned back to Jeremy, face filled with anguish. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t sense him. I was distracted. I’m so sorry.” She began applying pressure to his wounds. “Just hold on kid. You’re going to be fine.” Waverly was on her knees beside him and began to pour healing magic into his wounds. “Waves is here, she’s got you, and she’s the best healer I know.” The women’s eyes met for the first time in days over the wounded body of their comrade before Wynonna’s shouts brought Nicole back to the moment and she raced back to the fight leaving Jeremy in Waverly’s hands.

“At least she looked at you,” he grimaced and Waverly fought back a watery laugh. 

It was the worst skirmish they had encountered yet, they were drastically out numbered and almost everyone was wounded from the bout. They used up most of Waverly’s potions and all of her magic in order to get them all to a level of health that they could all ride and even though the sun was beginning to set by the time they departed they rode hard for the homestead. As they crested the last hill separating the Ruswold Valley the first thing they noticed was the smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will the team arrive at the homestead in time?
> 
> What will happen when they get there?
> 
> Will Nicole and Waverly finally make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I haven't forgotten about you guys! Uni is going back soon and I have been desperately trying to get my courses in order before they are made available for students! (So far I have been unsuccessful!)
> 
> I will continue to update as often as possible, but it will most likely be every second day or so as work picks up into the semester. I love this story and am determined to see it through.
> 
> As always, leave kudos and comments if it pleases you, I love hearing what you all have to say. It makes me even more keen to continue.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> LadylikeTitan

The valley beneath them was burning, what wasn’t currently alight was blackened and charred with very few exceptions. The fire was heading towards the direction of the homestead and the team shared an anxious glance before urging their horses on at the fastest pace they could manage after a full day’s ride. They hadn’t seen many travellers on the road, hopefully they had all been able to escape in time, Nicole had a sinking suspicion that that wasn’t the case. They could not see the horde from their vantage point, galloping down the hillslope, which told her that this attack would have been a small skirmish of advance scouts, perhaps the group they had encountered earlier today. Every fibre in her body was alert, straining for sense or sound, but all she could hear was the hoof fall and heavy breathing of their horses as they raced to get ahead of the fire. A number of small puddles in the dirt road made her sigh with relief, the fire wasn’t spreading as fast because they had had rain at some point recently. At least the fire shouldn’t catch anyone unaware. Her body stiffened as they began to approach the homestead, she could sense more darkspawn ahead, a lot of them. 

“Ready yourselves! We’re going in hot!” She turned to see Waverly and Rosita drinking their reserves of mana potions to restore their magic as Doc pulled an arrow from his quiver, ready to fire. Doc raced ahead as the others dismounted quickly, leaving their horses with Jeremy, and ran towards the sounds fighting. Nicole could sense a group similar in size to the one they had fought earlier and found herself praying that they had useful allies in this fight. She charged right through three ranged attackers, knocking them to the ground, to be quickly finished off by Wynonna. Doc was riding circles around the fray, loosing arrows and pinning down his targets. There was a large crack of thunder as a small storm cloud began to develop over the battlefield, Rosita drawing down lightning bolts and electrocuting their enemies. Waverly drew power from the storm cloud and soon a blizzard was raging, freezing a number of the darkspawn in place, those frozen were shattered by the attacks from the others.

Just as the fight was looking like it was going their way there was a terrible roar from the other side of the barn. Thunderous footsteps approached, and the Grey Wardens turned in horror to see an ogre, an enormous horned bipedal beast, carrying an injured Gus in one hand. When the ogre spotted the new arrivals it roared again, throwing Gus to the ground, it lowered its horns and began to charge straight towards the shocked Earp sisters. “RUN!” Nicole shouted but they were both staring at Gus’ limp form to acknowledge the danger they were in. Before she knew what she was doing Nicole’s feet began to move, she charged straight towards the girls, reaching them at the last second, right as their eyes focused in horror at the approaching ogre, they were shoved clear of the charge and Nicole released an agonizing scream as she felt both horns pierce her armour. She was flung into the air by the beast as it flicked its head back and she landed hard in the dirt. She looked down at the blood pouring out of her through her trembling hands and then everything went white.

 

‘Is this what it feels like to die?’ she wondered as pain coursed through her body. She was lying in the dirt, she could feel broken bones and stabbing pain, too strong for her to even open her eyes yet. She could hear shouting and people rushing around, and the strangled cry of an ogre dying. There were people beside her now, she knew they were talking but couldn’t understand their words. The straps of her plate armour were cut, and she felt the chainmail pushed heavily up onto her aching ribs. A cold hand applied pressure to the wounds in her torso, the pain was too much, and she began to retch. She was rolled gently to her side and someone’s fingers cleared the vomit from her mouth. She could feel magic coursing through her, ‘Waverly must be giving everything she’s got,’ she thought as she felt the organs and tissue beginning to heal. It was the strangest feeling, to have a wound mended by magic, healing that would normally require surgery and months of rest occurring in a matter of minutes. It made her head spin, she must have retched again as she was tilted to her side and cleared of vomit once more. She could feel Waverly’s hands roaming her body looking for more internal damage. Waverly.

 

Waverly was sobbing as she worked as fast as she could to heal Nicole’s wounds, at least enough to prevent her from bleeding out. She worried her bottom lip when Nicole vomited the second time, she knew that it wasn’t looking good, and her sister was staring at her anxiously as she cleared away the vomit. Waverly glanced over at Doc who was working on Gus, she could hear her aunt grumble at him and felt relief in knowing that she was at least conscious. Nicole looked pale and lifeless in her hands, she could feel the slight rise and fall of her chest, but after everything today had thrown at them she could not let her slip away. Rosita nudged her shoulder and handed her the last mana potion, and she drank it greedily. 

“FUCKING IDIOT!” Wynonna shouted suddenly, jerking Waverly from her thoughts. “Haught, you better listen to me,” she pointed a finger at the unconscious redhead, “you will NOT die from this. I won’t allow it. I did not let you become my friend just for you to die saving my life you piece of shit!” Waverly looked up and could see tears pouring down her sister’s face as she punched Nicole in the arm. “Get up! Please…” Rosita knelt beside Wynonna and rested her hand on her shoulder and she leant into Rosita’s embrace. “She can’t die,” she sobbed, “it’s not fair!”

“She’s not going to die Wy,” Waverly’s hair was wild, and she smeared of blood on her face as she tried to get it out of her eyes. “She’s not going to die, but I have done as much as I can tonight. She still has a number of broken bones that we will need to splint, but the internal damage has been mostly fixed, she isn’t bleeding internally anymore.” Waverly sat back on her haunches and locked eyes with her sister. Jeremy had moved the horses into the barn and squealed when the ogre twitched as it died, drawing their attention. Someone chuckled, and then everyone was laughing, relief and exhaustion washing over them. 

 

Doc and Waverly set about splinting Nicole’s broken bones as the others helped Gus into the homestead. Wynonna was surprised to see twenty or so folks from Logerswold hiding out in the kitchen, as far away from the fighting as possible. She shook the hands of the three who had helped in the fight and before she knew it there was a line of people waiting to shake her hand. A few dragged her in for a grateful hug as she stood there awkwardly with her arms to her side.

“I had ‘em right where I wanted ‘em,” Gus rasped, smiling weakly up at her niece.

“Sure ya did Gus.” Wynonna winked. “You were all over that ogre. Much in the same way as Nicole.” Gus grinned at the grim joke and nodded.

“I’m glad you’re here.” They were distracted as Waverly and Doc carried Nicole inside on a makeshift gurney, and they watched as they carried her straight upstairs and into Waverly’s room. “Will she make it?” Gus asked quietly.

“There is no way Waves would let her do otherwise, they still haven’t made up.”

“Made up?” Gus quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh boy,” Wynonna groaned.

“Do I need to kick her ass when she comes to?”

“Waves is the one who needed an ass kicking, which I gave her!” she added when her aunt frowned. She filled Gus in on the events of the past few weeks and her aunt smiled as she sung the praises of each member of their group, especially Waverly. At some point someone began cooking and soon the house was full of the aroma of a delicious home cooked meal. Food was passed around and thankfully there was plenty to share. “So how did this end up happening?” Wynonna asked eventually, waving a hand at the crowded house. 

Gus sighed and shook her head. “Inquisition scouts ordered the evacuation of the town and the very next day the darkspawn attacked. These are the stragglers that managed to escape that day. Far too few.” Her chin began to wobble with emotion. Wynonna felt no love for the townsfolk of Logerswold, they had always managed to find some reason to pick at her, but she would not have wished this fate on her worst enemy. Waverly had cleaned up by the time she re-joined them, she kissed her family and ate some dinner before disappearing back into her room. Soon Wynonna was yawning, the exhaustion eating at her bones. Doc and one of the local lads took the first watch as she retreated to her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 

Nicole slept fitfully, her dreams plagued by visions of the Archdemon, he shouted commands, forked tongue flickering over sharp teeth. She stood at his feet, weapon drawn, alone. He turned to face her and laughed. 

“You wish to challenge me?” his deep voice rumbled around inside her aching head. “I am a god! You, I know you, and you are nothing!”

“You were a god, once!” she spat, relieved that she sounded braver than she felt.

He chuckled and the earth quaked. “Oh, Grey Warden. I can taste your fear.” He blinked, and a charging ogre appeared goring her in the side and sending her flying. He laughed as she screamed, “I look forward to meeting you.” His lips curled back revealing his teeth as she was shaken awake.

“Nicole? Nicole, wake up!” Waverly’s voice was soft by her ear. “Hey, it’s okay.” Nicole felt tears streaming down her face and she tried to move her hands to her stomach, where the ogre had just attacked but her left arm was restrained, with her right hand she felt bandages and splints. Her whole body felt as though it had been through the mill. She squeaked in pain as she tried to adjust her position in the bed. “Woah there. Don’t move!” Waverly yawned and sat up cross-legged beside her. The sun peeking through the window at her back gave the appearance of a halo behind her head that made Nicole’s heart begin to hammer inside her chest.

“What? Where are we? Why are we?”

“Easy! Easy! We’re at the homestead. I’m sorry I shared the bed without asking but you were unconscious, and I was exhausted. I’m sorry.” Nicole grimaced up at her. This was the closest they’d been to each other in days and there was no one around to prevent the conversation she felt was coming. Panic began to rise in her throat and she began to hyperventilate, which just caused more pain to her broken ribs. “Just relax a minute okay! Let me heal you, and then, if you want to, you can run away!” 

Waverly was mad, she shouldn’t get to be mad. Nicole could feel her bones creaking as they re-joined under Waverly’s touch. She couldn’t help but relax as the pain lessened and soft hands caressed her aching body. 

“How did you even manage to break your pinky toe?” Waverly asked with a smile as Nicole felt the toe right itself.

“I don’t…” she took a deep breath now that she was able, “I don’t really remember much of the fight. Just the ogre and…” she gulped. 

“You saved us. Both.” Waverly had tears in her eyes when they met Nicole’s. “Wynonna is so mad!” she gave a wet laugh before sobering, her eyes searching Nicole’s for something. Nicole felt herself blush. “Thank you.”

“Anyone would ha-”

“Nic!” Waverly interrupted. “Thank you.”

Nicole mumbled a “You’re welcome,” as Waverly continued to heal her bones. “You know, this is the second time you’ve saved my life, if you’re in the habit of keeping score,” she gave Waverly a lop-sided grin as she pulled herself up onto the pillows.

Waverly was silent for a beat before asking, “Can we please talk?” Nicole swallowed loudly but didn’t say anything or run so Waverly pressed on. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I…” she sighed, “what I said the other night… I was wrong. I was cruel, and I was wrong. I’m so sorry.” Nicole’s face was stony, and Waverly wasn’t even sure if she was listening, and she hung her head in shame.

“Okay,” she responded finally. Waverly looked up at her expectantly and Nicole fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Okay?”

“I don’t really know what you want me to say or do here Waves. I have a responsibility that I can’t ignore, being a Grey Warden is a huge part of who I am, killing Archdemons comes with the territory.” They were quiet for a few moments as they each tried to figure out what this meant. “I don’t want to die, I don’t want to be the one to sacrifice myself to save the world, but if not me it’s going to be one of my family. It sucks, but it’s the way it has always been. And the Wardens are all I have.”

“You… you could have me…?” Waverly offered quietly, and Nicole’s head shot up, tears in her eyes.

“Wave…”

“Look, I know what I said was terrible, and I still don’t want you to run off trying to kill the Archdemon, but these last few days have been miserable for both of us. I have never been as happy as I am with you, and I don’t want to be in pain now, just because I might be in pain later. It’s irrational and I got scared. If all we get is a few weeks of happiness together then I think it’s worth it. If you can forgive me…?”

Nicole rested her head in her hands and sighed, for a moment Waverly thought she would say no, and had no one to blame but herself. All Nicole had ever done was be kind, truthful, and caring and Waverly kept hurting her, one way or another. “I can’t guarantee I wont die.”

“I know.”

“And if I have to be the one to slay the Archdemon I will do so without hesitation.”

“I understand.”

Nicole sighed deeply. “These last few days have been some of the hardest of my life. Seeing you every day, thinking that you didn’t want me…” Waverly hung her head in shame at the sorrow in Nicole’s voice. “Waverly, I love you.” Waverly gasped in surprise. “I know it’s too soon, and you probably don’t-” Nicole was interrupted by soft lips, pressing firmly on her own. “Oh!”

“Nic, it’s not too soon,” she said between kisses. “I love you too.” 

Waverly’s hands were in her hair, fingers teasing the hair at the nape of her neck. Their kisses were hard and passionate, like an opened door to a fire that had been deprived of oxygen. Nicole pulled Waverly over so that she was straddling her waist, her hands moving quickly to remove the clothing between them. She kissed a trail down Waverly’s throat, stopping here and there to suck the smooth skin between her teeth, eliciting moans of pleasure. Waverly ground down hard onto Nicole’s bare stomach, her slick wetness spreading over toned abs, she reached a hand around behind her gently stroking at the short red hair covering Nicole’s crotch causing the redhead to gasp with pleasure and mirror her actions. They both sighed as their fingers sunk into warm wetness, circling and probing until they were both moaning loudly. Waverly was riding Nicole’s hand as she thrust her hips up in time, with each motion her toes curled tighter and tighter until she was screaming in pleasure, Nicole joining her moments later, her entire body twitching, and she groaned loudly as she came. Waverly slowing removed her hand and wiped it on the sheets beside them as she collapsed down on top of Nicole. Nicole’s fingers were still inside her and she clamped down on them with each after shock as she planted wet kisses all over her face. They lay panting in the dawn silence, struggling to regain their breath.

There was a knock on the adjacent wall, “Shit!” Waverly whispered as she gingerly climbed off Nicole. 

“I’m glad you guys have made up and all, but paper-thin walls dudes…” Wynonna grumbled. “Pretty sure you just gave some folks a heart attack with all that screaming.” Waverly hid her head in Nicole’s shoulder and groaned. “Also, glad you didn’t die Haughtshot,” she added as an afterthought.

They lay curled together in silence for what seemed like an eternity until they heard Wynonna begin snoring again in the next room before they burst into giggles. “Maker’s breath!” Waverly moaned as she rolled onto her back, the movement sending another aftershock rippling through her. She turned her head to face Nicole who was grinning at her like a love struck fool.

“I love you, Waverly.”

“And I love you, Nicole.” 

They kissed softly before Nicole dragged herself away and out of the bed. Waverly watched as she began to stretch and test her range of motion after the serious trauma to her body the day before. She trailed her hand across the large silver scars on her stomach and shivered when she remembered the dream. “Waves, this Archdemon, he spoke to me.”

“The nightmare?” 

Nicole nodded. “He said he knows me and can taste my fear and…” she swallowed thickly. “Waves I’ve never been this scared.” Waverly pulled her in close to her heart, resting her chin atop her head and held her until she calmed again. 

“Look, this moron obviously hasn’t read any novels lately…” she felt Nicole’s brow furrow against her chest, “the heroes always win!” She gasped and suddenly sat bolt upright and Nicole slid off her ungracefully. “The Hero of Fereldan!”

“What about her?” Nicole was thoroughly confused. 

“Neither she, nor Alistair died in their fight against Urthemiel and they were essentially the only Grey Wardens in Fereldan at the time.”

“What are you saying?”

“They must have found a way… to circumvent the whole ‘dying’ thing.” She chewed on her finger as she thought. “I have a book here somewhere about it, they had an apostate with them, a witch of the wilds. Perhaps she was able to break the spell somehow?” 

Nicole looked up at her in shock before her brain suddenly kicked into gear. “What do you need?”

Waverly was out of bed now and searching eagerly through her book shelves, pulling out a couple of books and tossing them back to the bed. “I need a bigger library.”

“The circle!” they said at the same time and they began to formulate a plan.

 

In their excitement their moment of embarrassment was completely forgotten and once dressed they raced downstairs books in hand to greet the others for breakfast. Their party glanced at them with sly smirks and raised brows but were soon just as excited when they told them the news.

“Back to Lake Calenhad?” Jeremy asked, drawing Nicole’s attention to where he sat, perched next to Gus. They were both looking peaky, sweating slightly and she could sense the taint in their blood.

“Oh SHIT!” she wiped her mouth as she looked at them both. Gus glared at her, as if she already knew, and shook her head slightly.

“What is it?” Doc asked.

“I’m so sorry. I only have enough left for one…”

“What do you mean?” someone asked as they turned to face the two people Nicole was gawking at.

“My supplies, after Faricha, I only have enough left for one. We won’t make it back to the fortress in time.” One by one the faces of her team began to drain of colour as they realised what this meant. Gus and Jeremy had the taint, and they could only save one of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two infected, one vial left

“There’s no discussion,” Gus grunts.

“Gus! How can you say that?” Waverly cried, she looked to Wynonna for back up, but her sister was staring at the floor, not getting the response she was looking for she turned to the rest of the room eyes pleading. “How long do we have?” she asked when her attention fell onto Nicole.

“Not long enough,” she shook her head. “When did it happen Gus?”

“Too long ago.”

“Gus!” 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna whispered as she grasped her hand, Waverly scowled at her. “Gus has already decided. We cannot force her.”

“WHAT?! Who even are you?”

“Listen girl!” Gus raised her voice and Waverly whipped around to glare at her. “I have lived a long life-”

“Gus…”

“I have been living half a life since Curtis passed and this young man deserves the chance to live out his life,” she glanced out the window at the corpses of the darkspawn in the yard, “whatever life that may be.” 

Jeremy was staring at his hands, silent tears streaking down his face and Waverly gave him an anguished look. “I don’t want to die,” he whispered.

“There is no guarantee that you won’t,” Nicole replied, and he nodded his head solemnly thinking of Champ.

“Nicole, please!” Waverly sobbed. “We just need more time…”

“I’m sorry Waves, we don’t have it. We need to do this as soon as possible, I think it’s best we give Jeremy and Gus some time to discuss this, I will not be the one to make the decision. I can’t.” Nicole had tears in her eyes as she looked between the two afflicted. “I will wait by the barn, we will conduct the ceremony in there on whoever meets us,” she gave them both a curt nod and left the room, heading for the barn, the others trailing out after her. 

Nicole opened the side door to the barn and her team of Wardens traipsed gloomily past her, Calamity Jane stuck her head out over the stall to see what was going on and nudged Nicole’s shoulder for attention. Nicole stroked her snout absentmindedly as she watched Wynonna stoically hold on to Waverly as she sobbed in her arms, trying hard not to collapse and join her, her jaw clenched with the effort. Nicole knew that there would be no discussion, Gus wouldn’t let Jeremy die, and Nicole worried about the impact that decision would have on her friends. Would they blame Jeremy, treat him differently? She turned and hugged the neck of her horse, hiding her own tears in her mane, she hadn’t expected to grow so close to the members of her team, and especially had not anticipated Waverly. She didn’t know how they were going to get through this. Finding love in the middle of a war was difficult at best, devastating at worst. There was a knock on the door frame and Nicole quickly dried her eyes before turning to see Jeremy, held up by the scruff of his neck by Gus, as he was shoved forward into the room.

“He thought he could scarper,” Gus grunted and then turned to face Jeremy, “thought he could make it past me I don’t even know where he thought he was going. Just cos I’m old and injured doesn’t mean I’m not still quick!”

“I might be able to make it to the keep, if I ride fast, it’s been less than a day, and-”

“How long does it take for the Blight to be permanent? Could we bypass the Keep on our way back to the Tower?” Wynonna asked suddenly. 

Nicole blinked rapidly as thoughts spiralled through her brain. They could arrive at the Keep by nightfall if they hurried, he was only affected the day before, just over 24 hours by the time they get there, they’d be cutting it fine. She looked up at the group of people staring at her expectantly, the hope must have been evident on her face as wide grins broke out amongst her friends. “We will have to hurry. Wynonna, say the words, Gus, this will probably hurt.”

Gus grumbled something like, “Just get it over with.” As Nicole began to rifle through her bag for the remaining vial and her small chalice Wynonna began the speech, inducting her Aunt into the Grey Wardens.

They left Gus sleeping, under the guard of the villagers she had rescued, Waverly wrote a hasty note and left it beside her bed, hoping that what little knowledge she had gained in her time as a Warden would help her Aunt in their absence.

 

They made it back to Dragon’s Peak a few hours after sun down, they were exhausted and starving after riding all day with only a few brief breaks for their horses. Nicole rushed Jeremy so see Nedley and conduct the ceremony immediately after they arrived, leaving the others to care for the horses. 

“I don’t know about you lot,” Wynonna started once they had finished brushing down their horses, “but I could sure as heck use some whiskey!” She threw her arm around her younger sister and began to drag her towards the bar.

“Actually, I think I need to head up to speak to the Keeper of Records,” Wynonna frowned at her.   
I want to see if we have information here that could prevent the need to go to the Tower at all.” She knew her sister wouldn’t argue about that, they had been on the road for almost a month and they were all desperate for a few day’s rest. 

“Alright party pooper.”

“Do you need some company Waves?” Rosita offered half-heartedly, Waverly could see her licking her parched lips already.

“Actually, after today’s events I think I need some time alone.” 

“Well, okay then,” Wynonna was already walking towards the bar, “you know where we are when you get bored!” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister and waved the others off before heading up to the Hall of Records.

The Hall was stacked floor to ceiling with tomes about everything to do with Grey Warden history, Waverly trailed her fingers over the back of leather bindings and found herself hoping that they weren’t bias in their history keeping. A blonde woman, around Waverly’s age, was sitting behind a large wooden desk, books stacked high at her side, she seemed thoroughly invested in whatever it was she was reading. Waverly cleared her throat and she looked up startled.

“Maker’s breath! Wear a bell!” The woman’s hand fluttered to her chest and Waverly apologized. “You’re one of the new recruits, right? One of the Earps?” she stood and extended a hand for Waverly to shake. “Dad told me all about you guys.”

“Yes, I’m Waverly.”

“Ah, the smart Earp,” when Waverly raised a brow the woman indicated to the room full of books.

“Wait, Dad?”

“Oh right,” she blushed, “I’m Chrissy. Sorry, Senior Warden Chrissy Nedley, at your service,” Chrissy gave a flourished curtsy. “So, Waverly Earp, what can I do for you?”

“I am hoping that you could help me with any information about the Hero of Fereldan and the Archdemon that she killed.” 

Chrissy grinned and patted the stack of books on her desk. “I’ve been trying to figure out how she did it for weeks. I’d welcome the help!” When Waverly nodded excitedly she turned to move some books off the chair beside hers. “A lot of the information we have is essentially what has been widely discussed. They ride in save the day etcetera.”

“But neither her nor Alistair were sacrificed when they killed the Archdemon, so they must have done something different!” Waverly insisted as she opened the top book on Chrissy’s pile. 

“That’s my opinion too, it’s kind of worrying that I haven’t found any mention of it yet though either it wasn’t known how or they did something they shouldn’t have and there has been some sort of cover up.”

“How would you do it?” Chrissy made a confused sound, so Waverly continued. “How would you kill an Archdemon without the sacrifice? Where would the soul of the Old God go?”

Chrissy thought for a moment and then they both gasped at the same time, “Morrigan had a child!”

“How soon after the Archdemon was slain was her son born?” Waverly asked, and Chrissy began digging through her notes.

“It says here that when she joined the Inquisition she had him with her, he was born in 9:31 Dragon, the year after Urthemiel was slain!” They looked over their books at each other in shock.

“What in the name of Andraste did she do?”

 

Wynonna slammed her glass down on the bar in front of her. “So, wait, what? Is that even possible?”

Waverly and Chrissy shrugged. “We aren’t sure how she did it, but it can’t just be as simple as being pregnant before the fight with the Archdemon.” Waverly frowned. “There must have been some sort of ritual that went along with it.”

“I thought Grey Wardens couldn’t have children? Or should I be using more protection?” Wynonna asked, and Doc raised an anxious eyebrow.

“Something in the ritual must have counteracted that,” Chrissy guessed. “Morrigan wasn’t actually a Grey Warden though, right? Do you think the father was?”

“I mean, it would make sense, right? There would have to be some sort of connection to the darkspawn in order for it to work?” Waverly sighed, this was far beyond anything she could comprehend. “Just who was this woman anyway? She had to learn this ritual from someone, right?”

“Alistair always referred to her as a ‘Witch of the Wilds’ but his accounts are colourful and pretty vague.” Chrissy was looking through the pile of notes that she had brought with her to the bar. “He says her mother was Flemeth.”

Rosita choked on her drink. “Asha'bellanar?” 

“I’m not familiar with-” Chrissy began.

“I thought she was just a ghost story, told to make children respect magic… Perhaps there is more to this than I realised.” Rosita glanced up from her drink to her friend’s expectant faces and sighed. “It is said that she went mad after her husband killed her lover, becoming possessed by a spirit of vengeance and leading an army of abominations against her husband.”

“Woah,” Wynonna drained her glass but she could tell Rosita wasn’t done. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“They say she is a shape shifter,” Rosita paused, “she’s often depicted as a dragon.”

“Like the Old Gods?” Waverly asked as Wynonna refilled their glasses.

“She is often tied to Mythal…” Mythal is the Protector and the All-Mother, goddess of love, and the patron of motherhood and justice in the Elven pantheon of gods.

“Maker’s Ass!”

“Wrong religion Wy,” Waverly mumbled.

“From what I have read she was more than ‘tied to’ Mythal,” Chrissy murmured, and Rosita grimaced. “So, it’s true then?”

“What?” Wynonna asked, frustrated at feeling left out.

“They say she was possessed by Mythal, and that’s why the was Asha'bellanar, the ‘woman of many years.’ She was rumoured to have lived for hundreds of years.”

“Well… Shit…” Wynonna ran her fingers through her hair. “If she was trained by a literal god there is no way we would be able to get that sort of power.” 

“We don’t need the power,” Waverly replied, “just the ritual.”

“Waves… If Asha'bellanar is involved there is no way that this wasn’t blood magic. I don’t know about you but I fancy my soul.”

Waverly grimaced. “We have to try… right?” she looked around at her friends.

Just then Nicole entered, half carrying an exhausted looking Jeremy, and their group stood cheering, relieved that he had survived the ordeal. Nicole dropped him at their table and ordered a round of drinks and enough food for an army from the barmaid before joining them. Her eyes wandered around the almost empty bar, a pang of guilt hit her like a fist to the gut, so many Wardens were out fighting and what was she doing? Running around the countryside looking for a way to get out of dying. Her friends had started talking again excitedly about their plans, but she couldn’t bring herself to listen, she rubbed her face wearily as she retreated into her thoughts. Was she even worthy to call herself a Grey Warden if she was no longer willing to abide by their motto? She excused herself and departed for her quarters, she had a meeting with Nedley first thing in the morning and she was exhausted. A warm hand slid into hers as she crossed the courtyard and she looked down in surprise that Waverly had joined her.

“Hey you,” she looked up at her with a small smile. 

“Hey yourself.” Nicole smiled as they walked together, hand in hand, towards Nicole’s quarters. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Waverly squeezed her hand.

“We were lucky,” she sighed, “to have so many survive the joining, to have been close enough to save Jeremy as well. I feared that with her injuries Gus would not make it, she still mightn’t. Waverly… What are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can we even call ourselves Wardens with this plan of ours?” Waverly stopped walking and pulled Nicole towards her, causing the redhead to glance around the open courtyard anxiously.

“Living to fight another day is always a worthy endeavour Nicole. You don’t have to die to prove yourself worthy of your title.” Nicole’s face dropped. “You have already saved so many. You are worthy.” Nicole was about to argue but thought better of it. “Come on, it’s time for bed.” Waverly began pulling her along behind her, clearly intent on spending the night.

“Waverly, I’m not sure…”

“We’re either in trouble or he will be happy for us, regardless of what we do tonight, so we may as well sleep comfortably.” Nicole knew she was right, she had gotten used to sleeping beside Waverly, and she was going to need a good sleep before her meeting in the morning, so she allowed the brunette to lead her to her room and curl up beside her in her own bed for the first time.

 

Both girls slept soundly, and Waverly woke refreshed the next morning, to the sounds of Nicole grunting and groaning as she did push ups beside the bed. She sat up pulling the blankets up around her face as she watched Nicole’s muscles stretch and flex. Eventually she must have felt eyes on her as she stopped and looked up at the bed with a grin. “Enjoying the view again?” she asked.

“Oh yes!” Waverly’s eyes were shining over the top of the blankets. “You must be feeling good this morning.”

“It’s almost as though I was never gored by an ogre at all!” she laughed as she wiped the sweat from her face with her shirt and Waverly enjoyed the glimpse of pale white skin that hung taught over strong muscles. She could see the faint marks from where the ogre had attacked but was very pleased with her handiwork. “You see, I know this amazing healer, she patched me up real good.” Nicole said kneeling on the edge of the bed and crawling up to straddle Waverly on top of the blankets.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about her.”

“She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” the sincerity in Nicole’s eyes made Waverly blush. “She’s strong, kind, independent, and has only tried to kill me a couple times!” Nicole gave her a wicked grin as she stole a kiss before Waverly could throw her off.

“Sod off you!” Waverly laughed throwing a pillow at her. 

Laughing, Nicole headed to the wash basin to rinse away the sweat from her workout. “I have the meeting with Nedley in half an hour so I will come find you after?” Nicole was suddenly anxious.

“Are you asking me to leave, like I’m your dirty little secret?” Waverly asked grinning widely at her girlfriend’s blush.

“What? No! You can stay, or go, it’s entirely up to you. I am going to tell Nedley this morning anyhow so it’s not really an issue anymore,” she rambled.

“Easy Nic, I’m just teasing!” she climbed out of the bed and moved towards her, placing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. “It’s going to be fine, Nedley loves you, and he will see how happy we are. It will be fine.” Waverly felt Nicole relax under her grasp. “I will dress and meet the others for breakfast and you can come find us when you’re free okay?” Nicole nodded and kissed Waverly sweetly on the lips. “I love you, you will be fine.”

Nicole’s lips twitched into a small smile. “I love you too.”

 

Despite Nicole’s insistence that she needn’t hide when she left, Waverly still found herself sneaking out of the room quietly, she turned in shock at the sound of the door opposite creaking open. “Why Doc,” she whispered pointing at his boots in his hand, “are you doing the walk of shame?” 

“Only if you are darlin’” he drawled, and they both chuckled quietly.

“Wait! Isn’t that Dolls’ room?” Waverly grinned at Doc’s blush.

“He is certainly a handsome man, and believe me his smile is worth the wait,” he winked as he offered Waverly his elbow and she took it graciously. “It’s so much easier to hide your walk of shame when you have an accomplice,” he laughed.

“Okay so, lets go grab breakfast before the others wake up. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” she grinned as he pretended to think it over, tapping his finger to his chin. 

“Darlin’ that sounds like a plan.” And arm in arm they strolled out of the building.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the team find answers or will they only find more questions?
> 
> The long awaited update!! Thanks for hanging in there guys, gals and non-binary pals! If you're new, welcome! Sorry it has taken so long, I ended up dropping out of my course because it was boring and anxiety inducing and I am finally feeling up to writing again! This chapter is only a short one but just wanted to get it out so you all know I'm still alive and that I haven't forgotten about you and this story! <3 Lydia

Nicole paced anxiously outside Nedley’s office, she couldn’t bring herself to knock because she knew that she couldn’t lie to the man. He would ask her for her report and she would have to tell him everything. She knew that he didn’t care about her attraction to women, often encouraging her to seek out ‘friendships’ as he called them, but she had no idea how he would respond to finding out that she hard started a relationship with one of her subordinates. She groaned. Subordinates, Maker that sounds terrible! 

“Are you going to come in and tell me what’s got your knickers in a twist or are you going to continue pacing and groaning in my hallway?” a gruff voice called out from inside his office. Squaring her shoulders Nicole knocked. “I know you’re there kid, just come on in.” She pushed open the door and found Nedley grinning up at her from behind his desk, eyes shining at her. Nicole saluted and took the offered seat opposite him and watched as he sipped his coffee, far too happily for the hour and the anguish she felt. “Your report?” 

“I slept with Waverly,” Nicole blurted out. Nedley’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her outburst and she shrunk down into her chair, waiting for the shout that never came, instead he chuckled gently behind his mug.

“More than once so I hear…” Nicole looked up at him in shock. “Is that what you’ve been killing yourself over out there for the last half an hour?” Nicole nodded as she returned to studying her shoes. “Nic, we’ve been over this. I’m not your parents, and I would never judge you for loving someone.”

“Even if she’s my subordinate?”

Nedley snorted. “Is that how you see her?” Nicole shook her head, no. “From what I hear she rather vigorously pursued you…”

“How do you… Wynonna?” He grinned in response. “When did you even have time to catch up with her?”

“Despite her reputation for hating authority figures that kid really likes you and wanted to set the record straight before you came in her prostrating yourself before me.” Nicole’s mouth opened and closed several times in shock. “We had a few drinks last night and she filled me in on the whole situation. As long as there is no abuse of power, and no preferential treatment then you are free to do as you will, or who you will.” He winked and Nicole squirmed uncomfortably as the man who had put more effort into raising her than her own father was suddenly joking about who she was sleeping with.

“Okay, this is a bit weird now,” she could feel a blush dusting her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

“Nicole, I trust you, you will do what’s right.” He paused. “Do you love her?” Nicole felt like a five-year-old, uncomfortable and excited at the same time, she nodded eagerly. “Well then, she best come to dinner with you and Chrissy tonight. Chrissy said that you have some interesting ideas on what we can do about the sacrifice?”

Nicole launched into a full report of the trip, the armies they had gathered, the dreams she had had, and the idea of Waverly’s that she and Chrissy were currently madly researching. He seemed to share her concerne about the use of unknown magics but as they had proof that it had worked previously perhaps it was worth the effort to research at least. “Once we have more answers perhaps we can make a decision as to whether we go ahead with the ritual or not.” He offered, and Nicole nodded in agreement. “So, you’re thinking of taking your troops back to the tower?”

“Yes, we were hoping to spend some time, well as much as we have available, to do some additional research. I was kind of hoping that we could take Chrissy with us?” He frowned at her. “She is more than capable of keeping herself and others safe and we could really use her expertise scouring the Tower library.” Nicole suddenly felt like a child again asking her parent if she could have a sleep over. Nedley grunted noncommittally. “I’ll tell her to prepare her things.”

“I didn’t say yes,” he grumbled as she stood to exit. 

“See you at dinner old man,” Nicole chuckled, and as she headed for the door she felt crumpled up paper hit her back. “Real mature,” she grinned over her shoulder.

“Go and see the Blacksmith and get a new plate before I make her charge you for it.”

“Yes ser,” she saluted before exiting the room.

 

Nicole found the rest of her team boisterously eating breakfast in the mess hall, Wynonna waving a chicken drumstick wildly as she described a story to a wide-eyed Chrissy, as the rest of the group watched. She sighed as she headed towards them catching the tail end of their recent fight with the ogre. “I hope you’re not romanticising things Wynonna.”

“Haughtshot nearly fucking died!” Wynonna threw her hands in the air, barely avoiding Nicole with her drumstick.

“Wynonna stop waving your food around! Didn’t you learn any manners?” Waverly hisses across the table.

“You nearly died Nic? You didn’t tell me that!” 

“To be fair that was the second time she nearly died this trip, Waves here nearly killed her at Lake Calenhad.”

“Wait, what?!?” Chrissy’s eyes glanced wildly between them.

“Okay, that’s enough out of you for now.” Nicole muttered as she shoved the two apart and took her place between them. “You’ll have plenty of time to talk on the open road.”

“Open road?” Chrissy stammered.

“We could use you in our search for answers, if you’re interested?”

“Dad is really letting me go out with you? When there are darkspawn everywhere?” Chrissy asked incredulously. 

“What can I say? He has a soft spot for me.” Nicole grinned smugly. 

“Maker’s breath! I need to pack! What do I need to bring?”

“Easy there, we aren’t leaving just yet. We need to finish scouring through what information we have here first, and I need to go and get a lecture and a new set of plate mail from the Blacksmith.” The group collectively groaned. 

“You know she’s not going to be happy and probably going to insist that someone else, a little less squishy than us,” Doc gestured to the group, “comes with us to share the hits.”

“If you’re attempting to ‘subtly’ suggest that we bring Dolls along…” Waverly started.

“Bring Dolls where?” a deep voice sounded from behind them and they all turned to see Warden-Constable Dolls frowning behind them. 

“Nicole was just saying how it would be nice to not be the one to take all of the hits for once,” Wynonna grinned, “and that we could use someone else a little beefier in our party when we head our next. Too many squishy mages!” She laughed poking her sister in the ribs.

“You are developing quite the squishy fan base,” Dolls commented dryly as he looked over the rogues and mages surrounding Nicole, eyes lingering momentarily on Doc. 

“I’m not the only one,” Nicole grinned as she watched both Doc and Wynonna eyeing Dolls over.

 

The fog hung low in the valley below Nicole as a guttural roar shook the air around her. She watched as the mist began to burn away with the heat of the morning sun and she gasped in horror. The Brecilian Forest was a charred husk of what it once was, the entire valley had been cleared to make way for the horde. Large bonfires burned what wood wasn’t being used to construct machines of war. She could hear the flapping of enormous wings and hideous laughter as an ominous shadow began to circle above her before beginning its lazy descent, growing larger, and larger as it approached. Nicole stood frozen in place but the archdemon made no move to attack, circling once more before landing heavily beside her.

“Have you come to surrender to Bulshar?” he asked, his voice deep and gravelly. He sat upright surveying his army with pride.

“You will not win this!” Nicole was pleased that she sounded more convinced than she felt. She had never seen an army so vast.

The archdemon chuckled at her defiance. “Then you will die like the rest of them, screaming.” And without warning he snatched her up in his teeth before swallowing her whole.

Nicole screamed and sat bolt upright, throwing the blankets from the bed. 

“Woah Nic,” Waverly sat up beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, it was just a dream.”

“A dream?” Nicole asked quietly as her hands grasped at her torso where she had just felt dragon’s teeth pierce her flesh. Satisfied that she wasn’t bleeding she began to slow her breathing in an attempt to regain control.

“Was it another vision? Of the archdemon?” Waverly asked softly, once she felt Nicole begin to relax.

“Bulshar,” Nicole whispered.

“What was that?”

“His name, it’s Bulshar.” Waverly turned to Nicole, eyes alight with excitement. “What is it?” Nicole tilted her head towards her girlfriend curiously.

“He’s just made his first mistake. He’s given us his name!” Waverly threw back the rest of the covers and with a flick of her wrist lit the torches in the room. It was still hours before dawn and the tower was dark and quiet. Nicole watched as Waverly pulled a book out from the middle of the precarious stack that she had convinced the Circle librarian to allow her to take to their room. 

“What is it?” Nicole asked, reaching for a glass of water to soothe her still raspy throat. 

“I know the name Bulshar. I read it earlier today!” Nicole looked up at her in shock. “Ah, here we are,” Waverly began to read of the page, “The last reincarnation of Bulshar was cunning and ruthless. He cared for no one but his three wives, each more terrifying than the last, Adriana, Soria, and Constance. He was said to have doted on them. Soon after his demise his wives were hunted by the Templars, no longer protected by their husband the wicked apostates were slain as they fled into the forest and buried in unmarked graves.” Waverly gasped and snapped her fingers.

“What?”

“Our scouts have shown that the horde hasn’t advanced out of the forest yet.”

“They’re building machines of war,” Nicole sighed at the hopelessness of their situation and flopped back onto the mattress.

“What if that’s not all their doing?” Unable to deny Waverly’s enthusiasm Nicole raised a wary eyebrow in her direction. “He may be mad with the taint but a part of him may still remain…”

“The part that loved his wives?” Waverly grinned excitedly. “You think he is clearing the forest in search of his wives?” The brunette shrugged. 

“The horde is growing, but so are his enemies. Scouts have spotted only small bands of darkspawn pillaging and plundering the small towns in and around the forest, but the horde is yet to advance…” she trailed off hopefully.

Nicole rubbed her face with calloused hands. “So he is holding back his army to search for his wives, and then what?”

“Having three powerful undead mages by his side will make killing him a LOT harder.” Waverly watched Nicole’s head flop back down onto her pillow as she groaned in frustration. 

“Because killing an ancient archdemon wasn’t going to be difficult enough!” Nicole growled into the pillows. 

They were silent for a time thinking of the possibilities for the oncoming battle.

“I don’t suppose there is a way we can prevent him from finding them?” Nicole asked half-heartedly.

Waverly grinned. “If we can destroy their remains he won’t be able to bring them back.” Nicole cracked one eye, peering in her direction. “There is, however,” her face dropped slightly, “the problem of remaining undetected whilst we search... In the middle of the darkspawn infested forest…”

“But can we find them?”

“They were formidable foes and the battles have been recorded in great detail,” Waverly flicked through several pages of the book she was holding. “If we could get detailed maps of the forest I should be able to give us a generalised area based on these descriptions.”

Nicole chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought. “It’s risky.”

“Very.”

“And we will be facing impossible odds.”

“The entire horde.”

“We will probably die.”

“Most certainly.” Their eyes locked in a fiery stare. “Shall I call for Wynonna?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick research chapter. am writing more now. it's about to get intense!

“Let me get this straight…” Wynonna plonked herself down on the edge of the table, directly in front of Nicole forcing the redhead to shift her seat slightly to maintain eye contact with the rest of the group. Wynonna heard her huff with irritation and grinned before returning her attention back to her little sister. “You want us, this ragtag team of misfits,” she gestured to the group around them, “to venture deep into enemy lines to look for the bones of some women buried millennia ago?” She raised her eyebrow as Waverly glanced awkwardly at Nicole. 

“I mean, millennia is a bit of an over exaggeration…” she muttered under her sisters icy blue stare. 

“Just how long ago were they buried?” Dolls asked.

“A few thousand years tops…” Waverly winced, realising how ludicrous this all sounded now. 

“Wouldn’t they be dust by now?” Jeremy asked, peeking out from behind Dolls’ large form.

“They were powerful mages,” Nicole replied, standing up and shoving Wynonna aside to sit next to her on the desk. “And the longer the horde is held back the more evident it is that he is looking for them. If Bulshar thinks it’s worth a look then it should be worthwhile for us to look as well. If only to prevent any chance of him becoming stronger.” 

The room was silent, and Waverly held her breath, as they mulled this over, casting anxious glances Nicole’s way. “You think this is worth a shot Haught?” Dolls asked suddenly.

“In all honesty I think it is too risky not to,” she trailed her eyes around the room at the scared and worried faces around her. “No one is being forced to go, we are facing impossible odds, and those who don’t wish to join us can return to the keep.” The team glanced nervously at one another. “There will be no judgement.” Nicole added.

“This is nuts. You know that, right?” Wynonna stared at the redhead, her face unreadable. “The odds of anyone surviving this mission are… well… they’re not good!” 

Nicole sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “You don’t have to come Wynonna. No one is forcing you.” The brunette glared at Waverly who stared back defiantly. 

“Fine, I’ll come on your stupid suicide mission!” Waverly’s face broke into a wide smile at her sister’s words and she launched herself at Wynonna dragging her into a bone crunching hug. Wynonna patted her back awkwardly. “Yeah, okay, that’s enough of that.” The elder Earp shifted her focus to the rest of the room, even as Waverly clung awkwardly to her side. “Which of you assholes is coming with?”

 

The next three days were torture, the entire team pouring over maps and ancient texts trying to get precise locations on the resting places of wives of Bulshar. They had sent a raven to Warden-Commander Nedley apprising him of the situation and his reply had been less than civil, he acknowledged the necessity of sending a team but was insistent that his daughter be returned to the keep before they departed for the Brecilian Forest. This, of course, began a war of words between Chrissy and her father that left everyone feeling uncomfortable at the way the blonde stomped around the library in the Circle Tower muttering under her breath about “being a Grey Warden” and “not a child” and other cruder phrases that made many of their Templar guards blush. 

“I’m booooreeeeddd…” Wynonna groaned, she was lying upside down on a lounge chair, dangling her legs perilously close to Waverly’s notes and mug of tea, causing her sister to slap her foot with frustration. 

Waverly locked eyes with Nicole across the table. “I’m so close to the final location, can you please take her somewhere else, so I can focus.” 

Sighing Nicole folded the book she was reading. “I’m pretty sure I was reading the same line over and over again anyway. Come on Earp. Kit up, it’s time to get your butt kicked.”

“Psht! As if you could even hit me!” Wynonna was suddenly on her feet and grinning like a maniac.

“Wanna risk that?” Nicole asked with a coy grin that stopped Wynonna in her tracks. “Didn’t think so. Kit up. Meet me in the training room in ten. Lets give Templars a show huh?” 

Wynonna’s smile returned. “Race ya!” she hollered as she ran out of the room.

“I regret this already.” Nicole groaned receiving only a smile and a thumbs up from her girlfriend.

 

Nicole released her hold on Wynonna to open the door to the library, leaving the brunette grumbling and wincing against the wall. “Why did I let you do this to me?” Wynonna asked. 

“Don’t even start. Waverly’s gunna kill us.” Nicole groaned as she wiped up the blood still pouring out of her broken nose.

“As if. You know what she’s like. She loves taking care of you…” Wynonna wiggled her eyes at her friend. 

Nicole sighed thinking about waking up to Waverly taking care of her first thing this morning. “Oh yeah she does…”

“Ew!” Wynonna shoved her away disgusted.

“You brought it up!” Nicole laughed and then winced in pain before helping her friend back to her feet and then helping her into the library in search of Waverly. The younger Earp looked up wearily from the maps that were sprawled out in front of her and gasped at the sight of the two of them bleeding and limping towards her.

“Maker’s breath! What happened?” she cried.

“Red insisted that we not use training weapons to test her new armour.” Waverly raised a disbelieving eyebrow towards her sister who simply shrugged. Sighing she waved them over and gave Wynonna a once over healing the worst of the damage. “You missed a few bruises baby girl,” she whined as she stretched her knee. 

“I think you deserve them, don’t you?” 

Wynonna shrugged and grumbled under her breathe as she made her way towards the door. “Where are Doc and Dolls?” She grinned coyly noting their absence. 

“They left a little while ago, very casual, five minutes apart. Super subtle.” The girls all chuckled. 

“In that case, I may go join them!” she laughed as Waverly dry heaved. “Oh, and sorry about Haughtshot’s fingers baby girl!”

“What? I use those!” Waverly cried as Wynonna flipped her the bird and walked out of the room to search for someone else to torment. Waverly turned her attention to Nicole, who was now leaning wearily against the table she had been working on. She gently traced her fingers over her girlfriend’s cheek before grimacing. “This my hurt a little,” she whispered before adjusting Nicole’s nose back into place. The redhead grunted, and her eyes began to water as Waverly began to heal her nose and split lip. “What really happened? I asked you to keep her entertained, not try and murder each other.”

“She wanted to try a few new moves and so we started okay and then it got a little competitive…” Nicole trailed off.

“A little?” Waverly asked as she examined the mess her sister had made of her partner’s left hand. 

“Yeah it got out of control really fast.” Nicole winced as her fingers were readjusted and restored.

“You’ve really got to stop letting her get to you.” Waverly leaned in close with a smile and wrapping her hands around Nicole’s neck, teasing the damp hairs that clung to it. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips and sighed happily. Nicole smiled into the kiss. Of all the things to come from a Blight a lover and a best friend were not what she would have imagined. Neither was a personal connection with the Archdemon. She sighed into Waverly’s hair. Sensing the change in her lover Waverly switched gears. “I actually made some progress whilst you guys were beating the shit out of each other.”

“Yeah?” came Nicole’s muffled reply.

“Jeremy and I have narrowed down two of the locations.”

“Wow, you have been busy!” 

“It’s amazing how productive we can be when not being bothered every few seconds.”

“I bother you?” Nicole asked, leaning back and raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“Your beautiful face is very bothersome!” Waverly palmed her face and pushed her away turning to the maps. “Even when it’s covered in blood.” Nicole gave her a goofy grin, dimples on full display. “The third location is a little more difficult,” she shifted the maps to the side and pulled over a pile of books. “There are conflicting reports. Some say that the third wife abandoned the others as soon as their husband was murdered, some say she fought the hardest, and some say she turned into a great beast and flew away.”

“Any idea which is most reliable?” Nicole asked rubbing the back of her neck in frustration. “I mean, taking out two of the three is better than nothing but I was really hoping to head off as soon as possible.”

“I don’t know that we’re going to be able to get a solid lead on her whereabouts. Perhaps we should just run with the two that we know and leave it up to the scholars here to continue the research and pass word along to Nedley if they find something that we missed.” Nicole grunted noncommittally. “We’re running out of time Nic. We need to do something.”

“I know,” she sighed running her fingers through her hair. “This was my idea, I don’t want to feel even more responsible if anything happens to others because of me. Chrissy has already decided that she’s coming with us and if anything happens to her, or any of you…” she clenched her jaw at the thought and Waverly looked up at her with concern.

“I’m gunna stop you right there,” she waited until Nicole looked up from the floor and met her eyes. “We are all adults and are capable of making our own decisions. We have been given multiple opportunities to leave if we wanted. None of us are being forced to be here or fight by your side. We chose this. And any others will have the ability to do the same.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team heads into the lions den, hunting the remains of bulshar's wives. will they be able to find them before it is too late?

Nicole anxiously adjusted herself in her saddle. The team had just dispatched an abnormally large pack of wolves that were hounding elven refugees as they fled the darkspawn incursion. She looked down at the corpse of the nearest wolf, it was practically tattered fur and bone. ‘The elves aren’t the only refugees escaping the forest,’ she sighed. The wolves were just trying to survive after being driven from their home. Her eyes found Waverly, as they often did, she was trading salves for ingredients with one of the travellers. Feeling eyes upon her she looked up and locked eyes with Nicole, offering her a sad smile. Nicole knew she hated killing animals and made a mental note to check in with her once they continued on their journey. 

A solemn quiet had fallen over the group the further they travelled away from the Circle Tower, the enormity of the task that lay before them luring them deep into their own minds as they each contemplated the likelihood of returning successful and unscathed. Nicole could see the math broiling through Jeremy’s brain as he calculated the odds of their survival, she didn’t want to know, and judging by the scowl on his face neither did he.

They had spent the previous evening mapping out their best plan of attack and a number of routes to both locations, hoping that the darkspawn would be in small enough numbers along the way that they could avoid or dispatch them without drawing too much attention. The first wife had fallen close to the cusp of the Forest and with any luck, and no more interruptions, they should make it to the site before nightfall. 

They paused at the crest of a small hill, looking down into the adjacent valley, they could see a number of small plumes of smoke from campfires scattered amidst the trees. The darkspawn were spread out in their search, but close enough to each other that reinforcements could arrive quickly, Nicole frowned at the thought. 

“We’re going to have to be stealthy,” Dolls growled from beside her. “They’re organised, not something I am used to seeing.” Nicole grunted in reply as Waverly sidled up beside them. 

“They’re searching in the wrong area,” she stated simply as she unfurled a large map for the three of them to examine. Nicole glanced down at the circled area on the map and then out over the surrounding terrain. Waverly was right. The majority of the campsites were to the southeast and the location Waverly had marked was in the opposite direction. 

“Perhaps they just haven’t made it this far north yet? But we can use this to our advantage.” Dolls added. “Get in quick, dispose of the corpse, and move on to the next site.” 

Nicole looked up at the sky, they still had a few more hours of daylight left. “We will take the horses, advance to the site quickly and then search for shelter. Darkness will hinder the majority of us and I would rather us find somewhere safe to rest for the night than push on.” Dolls nodded in agreement and then turned his horse to relay the message to the rest of the group. Waverly folded the map quietly beside her and Nicole could hear her mind ticking over. “Thoughts?” Nicole asked.

Waverly sighed deeply. “We’re really doing it?”

“Yep.”

“Jeremy told me the odds of our survival. It’s pretty grim.” Waverly continued and Nicole shook her head, fiddling with the reins in her hands. “He actually called it a suicide mission.”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Honestly?” Waverly looked up from her perfectly folded map and Nicole could see the fear and mild panic in her normally warm hazel eyes. “Yes.” Nicole reached out her hand and Waverly grasped it tightly. 

“I can’t guarantee our survival. I can’t guarantee that this plan will work. But we have to try. At least to make the battle easier for our brethren when the time comes.” Nicole aimed for a smile but ended up giving her a lopsided grimace. “I don’t want to die. Especially so soon after finding you. But we have to fight. We have to survive. We have to prevail.” 

Waverly laughed through her nose. “Was that the speech you were practicing in the mirror this morning?”

“Did it work?” Nicole asked with a wink receiving only a grunt in reply.

“Alright losers,” Wynonna interrupted, her horse impatient and chomping at the bit. “Let’s go desecrate some graves!” She hollered as she began to lead her horse down the slope towards the southeast. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly called after her and watched as her sister adjusted her course with a slight pull on the reins. 

Shaking her head Nicole smiled at her over eager friend. “Well, you heard the lady!” she called to the rest of the group before they all followed Wynonna into the valley.

 

Dolls and Nicole had been digging for over two hours, after having sent their rogues to scout a place to set up camp and had yet to find anything. Waverly and Jeremy were pouring over the maps trying to help pinpoint their location as Chrissy and Rosita kept watch. Jeremy was turning the map upside down as Waverly reread the passage she had read a thousand times. “She should be right here!” she growled frustratedly. The earth had not been disturbed when they arrived to they were holding out hope that they were in luck. 

Dolls looked up from the bottom of the trench they had dug, resting on his shovel. “How accurate do you think your descriptions were?” he grunted at her as Nicole continued shovelling through the soil behind him. 

Waverly examined her notes and to the rocky outcrops visible through the trees. “Honestly, this is the best described site. She should be right here,” she raised her hands in frustration right as they heard a clunk, Nicole’s shovel had hit something decidedly not soil. 

“I think I got something over here.” Nicole hollered, as she continued shovelling with renewed vigor, uncovering the sole of a boot. Within minutes her and Dolls had exposed a remarkably well-preserved corpse of a young woman.

“Why is she so… perfect?” Jeremy asked taking a step away from the eerie sight, “She’s been dead for thousands of years.”

“Yeah this is beyond weird,” Chrissy added, shivering as she returned to her post.

Standing over the corpse Nicole drew her sword and lifted her eyes to the heavens, whispering a prayer to the Maker. Her body began to glow with holy magic and her blade erupted into flames as she swung it. As the burning sword drew close the eyes of the corpse flew open and the woman released a horrific scream before her head was cleaved from her neck and she was engulfed in flames.

“Maker’s breath! What the hell was that?” Dolls barked, his eyes wide with horror. Before Nicole had a chance to respond a deafening roar filled the air and the ground beneath their feet trembled.

“I think Bulshar knows.” At that moment Doc and Wynonna burst from the trees pausing abruptly at the weapons drawn on them. “Have you found somewhere to hide?” They blinked in shock at the burning body behind Nicole before both nodding quickly. “Then let’s move, quickly.” Nicole squinted into the setting sun relieved when she didn’t see a looming shadow approach before racing to her horse and following close behind Doc as he led them back to the shelter they had discovered. 

 

Doc and Waverly kept first watch as the others snored quietly in the cave behind them, their horses clustered around a tree nearby. “So…” Waverly began, a coy grin sidling onto her face. “You Dolls and Wy… Getting serious?” she asked, raising her eyebrows towards him.

He chuckled wryly. “Oh, come now, I don’t think that any of us are looking for anything serious right now.”

“So the heart eyes you guys have been giving each other?”

“I don’t know anything about heart eyes my dear,” he turned his attention to the darkness around them. Trying to perceive any approaching threats. “If you want to hear about the sex however…” he trailed off, chuckling quietly, as Waverly pretended to dry heave. They listened to the sounds of the forest for a few moments before he continued. “Your sister’s heart is safe from me.”

Waverly chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about his choice of words. “And what about your hear Doc? Is it safe from her? From Dolls?”

“Andraste’s ass! It’s just sex!” he huffed dragging himself to his feet to do a perimeter sweep. 

Waverly watched him muttering to himself as he went. “Just sex,” she whispered, “sure John.”

 

The location of the second wife was further to the southeast, right amongst the dwindling fires of the darkspawn camps, the likelihood of finding this grave undisturbed was slim and they were all dreading what they would find as they made their way south. “Do you think this one will be perfectly preserved as well?” Jeremy asked as he pulled his horse closer to Waverly.

“I’m not sure. She was a shape shifter. So, she may not even be humanoid when we find her.” Jeremy grimaced at the thought. “It was said that she had a penchant for spiders, if that makes you feel better?” his glare told her that it did not. “Whelp. Better pray that she is human too!” she grinned as she heard him gulp. 

“Stop terrorizing the poor lad,” Wynonna chuckled, “that’s my job!” Suddenly Nicole was dismounting her horse and indicating that the others do the same. Waverly glanced about not seeing any of the identifying landmarks she had mentioned and was confused until she felt it. The dull whispers in her brain. There were darkspawn nearby. A lot of them. Nicole led her horse by foot, aiming to veer around the group of darkspawn and continue on their way. Waverly glanced at the sun’s location in the sky and determined from the time they had spent travelling that they should be approaching the site shortly. The trees ahead of them began to thin and from the shadows of the forest they could see the devastation that the darkspawn had brought to this area. Trees had been removed and it looked as though they had dug up every square inch of the forest as far as the eye could see. A huge open expanse of overturned dirt and darkspawn filth. Despite the quiet huffs of their horses, Waverly noticed that there was no other sounds, the animals and insects all seeming to have fled the area. She shivered as a chill ran through her bones. There was a great evil here. They were too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the search for the second wife continues

The smell of overturned dirt and decay assaulted Nicole’s nostrils. She could sense the presence of a large number of darkspawn towards the south. It was a large group. More concerning however was what she could sense amongst the darkspawn. Something large, evil, and undead. She made eye contact with Xavier, she could tell from his body language that he had felt it too. His brows were furrowed with the unasked question.

“She’s risen.” Nicole whispered.

“Plan?”

“It’s too open to approach from this direction. And there are a lot of darkspawn around. It may be best to get closer amongst the trees and try for a sneak attack with some of our ranged area attacks.” Dolls nodded solemnly, turning and removing everything he could safely carry from his horse before kissing its snout and whispering in its ear. Nicole turned to her own horse, giving her a sad smile, as Calamity nudged her shoulder. “Be good,” she whispered before resting their foreheads together. She looped the reins loosely around a branch so that if she pulled Calamity could make a break for it, she wasn’t going to leave her best friend without a chance to escape. Turning back to the team she watched as they followed suit. The stress was palpable amidst them as one by one they turned to face their leader, awaiting her command. Nicole took a deep breath. “I’m certain that by now the majority of you have sensed the number of darkspawn across the field. Some of you may have also noticed that there is something else amongst them. Something different. Something ancient, but also new. I cannot guarantee your safety. I cannot guarantee you will survive. I cannot guarantee that we will return heroes. I am eternally grateful for each and everyone of you, even Wynonna,” the brunette gave her a strained smile. “And will not judge any of you if you choose that this is not something that you want to do. You can leave at any time.”

“What’s the plan boss?” Doc asked, as though the thought of anyone wanting to leave was ridiculous. Nicole contemplated her team as they drew their weapons and awaited her command, she squared her shoulders and laid down the plan.

 

They had spread out amongst the trees, taking in the chaos in front of them whilst keeping an eye on Nicole, waiting for her command. There were dozens of darkspawn scattered about, some fighting amongst themselves, some feasting on the flesh of some poor beast, they obviously hadn’t sensed the Grey Wardens yet as they were just milling about as if no one would dare attack them here, in the heart of the Forest. How wrong they were. Nicole raised her right hand, Chrissy and Doc drew back their bows, arrows alight, whilst they mages prepared spells. Everyone braced and anxious for the fight. Nicole was waiting for something, someone, as soon as the Emissary appeared from behind a large boulder she gave the order to fire. The camp exploded with lighting, fire and frost. The Emissary was destroyed before it even had a chance to bark orders or cast a single spell. Hurlocks and Genlocks seemed to pour out of the ground itself, searching for their attackers, Nicole drew her sword and raised it above her head as they prepared for their second volley. She waited for the darkspawn to begin to group back together before order ordering their release. This time they were spotted and a number of Genlocks began to grunt and roar, pointing in their vague direction. They were still out-numbered, almost three to one, when she gave the order to attack, her and Dolls charged in side by side slamming through the large group, knocking darkspawn sprawling. They stood back to back as they were surrounded. 

“You ready to be out done?” Dolls called out to her over his shoulder. 

“In your dreams,” she laughed into her shield. A Hurlock mage had positioned himself on top of a mound of dirt and began to summon a dark cloud crackling with electricity above the pair before he made an awful gurgling noise and collapsed to the ground, Wynonna appearing and removing her daggers from his back.

“So far you’re both on zero,” she snarked before throwing a smoke bomb and vanishing from sight. Nicole eyed the group surrounding them from over the top of her shield taking a deep breath as she waited for the first attack to come. She blocked the jagged blade easily before cutting down the assailant with her own, then turning quickly to prevent a sneaky blow to Xavier’s back.

“Drop!” he called out and she dropped flat immediately as he began to swing his large two-handed axe like a whirlwind, cutting down a number of foes before he ran out of steam. Nicole sprang back up and stamped her foot, sending several more scattering as the ground opened up beneath them, as a bolt of lightning arced through them sent from the relative safety of the tree line. The herd around them was thinning but reinforcements were running in from everywhere. A localized blizzard formed to her right, freezing five enemies in place. “I’ve got this,” Xavier shouted before charging his way through them, chunks of frozen debris sent flying as the darkspawn shattered upon impact. Nicole looked up in time to deflect an arrow with her shield, archers having taken the higher ground, she dropped behind her shield as she approached, using it to absorb as many blows as possible, as her own archers picked them off one by one. 

Wynonna appeared by her side and flung a dagger into the eye of a Genlock as it approached Nicole from behind. “Always saving that ass of yours Haught!”

“Thanks! Your sister would prefer it stay in top physical form!” she chuckled as Wynonna dry heaved behind her. 

“Does this seem too easy to you?” she asked as she cut down another Genlock warrior.

“Why would you even…” before Nicole could finish her sentence there was an almighty roar and an ogre came charging through the camp, seemingly from out of nowhere. “EVERY FUCKING TIME EARP!” Nicole shouted as they were surrounded once again. The ranged attackers began to focus the ogre immediately, hoping to weaken it. Unfortunately for them this drew its attention to their location, they had begun to group together for safety from attackers this now backfiring as they now had an ogre bearing down on them. “XAVIER!” Nicole called out and his head whipped around seeing the ogre advancing on their team. 

“I’ve got it!” he acknowledged before roaring a challenge of his own to the ogre. It stopped in its tracks and turned to face him, it looked down on Dolls with fire in its eyes. It stood almost twice as tall as him and tilted its head curiously, almost mocking him, before Xavier roared again. The ogre beared its teeth in a malicious grin before releasing a tremendous bellow and charging towards Dolls. It took three steps before slipping and falling face first on the ice that remained from Waverly’s blizzard. Dolls took a running leap towards the prone ogre raising his weapon above his head to strike when the enormous arm of the beast raised up and captured him mid air before tossing him to the side like a ragdoll. Dolls collided with a tree, sliding down limp and dazed, as the ogre pulled itself to its feet. 

There was a collective shout of “Dolls!” as Waverly ran through the trees closer to his position the other ranged attackers doubled their attacks on the ogre. Waverly threw a barrier down over her girlfriend and sister before helping Dolls to his feet and healing him as much as possible mid fight. The ogre was standing now, batting away arrows as if they were blowflies, its focus still on Dolls, and now Waverly. Wynonna grasped a small ball from her belt and threw it as hard as she could in the direction of the ogre, hoping and praying for a hit as she dodged a wildly swung axe. The ball hit the ogre square in the side of the face releasing a puff of powder which it breathed in, it began to wobble on its feet as it continued its approach before it dropped to its knees, and then face first onto the ground. A large rumbling sound rattling from its chest as its breath evened out, the beast fast asleep. Dolls cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he approached the slumbering giant, raising his axe above his head once again before slamming in down onto the ogre’s neck, cleaving it’s head from its body. 

After the last of the darkspawn in the area had been dispatched the group reconvened at a gaping hole in the ground, the entrance to some sort of underground cavern. Waverly and Rosita healed everyone up before restoring their mana with potions. 

“I can’t believe that we managed to carve our way through so many with only a few bumps and scrapes!” Wynonna snickered. “We’re bad asses!”

“Don’t get too cocky Earp,” Nicole grunted as Waverly healed a cracked rib, “this isn’t over yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all doom and gloom on me just yet.”

“Nicole is right,” Rosita added. “There is something else here, something far worse than an ogre.” 

Wynonna just rolled her eyes and handed Nicole two potions, one for health, one for mana, and Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. “What? I pay attention. We’re gunna need you to finish her off. So, no dying!”

Nicole snorted. “Thanks for your concern,” she gave her a lopsided smile as she pocketed the potions. “Will we need rope to get down Doc?” she asked of the gentleman as he leaned over to peer into the cavern.

“It is only a drop of a few feet before a steep decline, we should manage it.” 

Nicole nodded in response before picking up her shield and breaking off the shafts of the arrows that had pierced it. “Ready yourselves.” She approached the chasm and after deeming the safest route dropped into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what awaits our heroes in the depths below?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ganna <3

Nicole blinked rapidly, willing her eyes to adjust to the inky darkness of the cave, as her friends climbed down after her. Globules of light suddenly appeared beside her as Waverly snuck her shaking hand into her own. She understood the trepidation, very rarely was anything good found in such dark dank places, and gave her a reassuring squeeze as the rest of the team approached. “Stay close.” The passageway tightened to a squeeze soon after entry and with both Waverly and Rosita providing light for the rest of the team, they filed through one after another. After what felt like an eternity the passage began to widen when Doc stopped their progress with a sudden raise of his hand. The hairs on the back of Nicole’s neck tickled as she picked up on whatever it was that Doc has sensed. It wasn’t darkspawn it – 

Nicole’s thoughts were cut off as she was suddenly webbed and hoisted into the air by her feet, she felt herself being wrapped in webbing, swinging wildly to try and free herself she heard Wynonna scream and everyone begin scrambling. The high ceiling of the cave made it difficult to see anything except the small well-lit group of Grey Wardens far below. She heard muffled skittering behind her and swung rapidly to face the noise, eyes straining in the darkness.

Suddenly a great burst of light filled the chamber and as Nicole swung back and forth she saw the source of the skittering noise, a swarm of giant spiders crawling across the ceiling in her direction, and let out a dignified squeak before straining against the webbing that bound her with a renewed focus. She spared a glance down as she swung wildly and watched as her team defended themselves against the legion of spiders that threatened to overwhelm them. Attempting to ignore the overwhelming urge to vomit and/or flee Nicole began to try and determine what, if anything, she could do to get herself out of this predicament and help her team. She realised that she still had some movement of her hands but her weapon was digging into her ribs so she knew there was no hope of wielding it. She made an attempt at the dagger in her boot, making the mistake of glancing towards the rapidly approaching spiders she squeaked again and heaved herself up managing to get a tight grip on the slightly webbed handle of her small blade she began the painfully slow process of freeing herself. 

A bolt of lightning arced through the cavern towards her and she saw a number of the closest spiders fall lifeless from the ceiling, she made a mental note to hug Rosita once she was out of this mess. Her motions stilled when she felt a thump on her back, too afraid to look she began hacking wildly at her binds with renewed vigour. When she felt another thump at her back, she heard a small grunt that sounded moderately familiar and turned her head slightly to see Wynonna swinging back and forth wildly with webbing covering all but her glaring eyes and nose, nostrils flaring with rage. On the next swing Nicole managed to grab some of the webbing binding her and held on as they swung together momentarily. Wynonna glanced at the dagger in her hand and then back up at her face expectantly.

“Alright, alright. I’m still trying to get my own arms free, give me a minute.” Wynonna huffed angrily and wriggled uselessly in her cocoon. Nicole finally managed to free her arms and began hacking away at Wynonna’s bindings, figuring they could work out how to get down together. 

The instant Wynonna had use of her arms she ripped the webbing from her face. “Andraste’s tits! I thought you’d never get there! And Waves says you’re good with your hands!” she scoffed as Nicole’s ears began to burn red. “Whelp, laters!” Wynonna drew a dagger from her sheath and expertly threw it into the side of a spider on the ground before disappearing from her bindings and reappearing on the ground with her dagger in hand.

“Son of a bitch!” Nicole shouted angrily before the skittering behind her had her rushing to resume hacking through her bindings. After freeing one of her feet she began searching wildly for a way to make it back down safely. The now empty bindings that once held Wynonna hung limply a few feet away and a few feet from them was the curved wall of the chamber. “I can do this. Just like tobogganing,” she gulped. She clung tightly to the webbing above her as her foot finally came free of its binds and began awkwardly swinging herself towards the other web. Another arc of lighting flashed by, far closer than Nicole would have liked and she knew that she had to get back down to her friends quickly. The air around her grew chilled and fog formed on her breath as she leapt out of the path of the forming blizzard and clung manically to the next web before launching herself straight at the wall and praying for a miracle. 

Waverly watched as Nicole flung herself at the wall of the cavern and began falling before the curve of the cave caught her and she began sliding. Sparks were flying from her breast plate as she gained momentum before barrelling shield first through several spiders and coming to a stop right at her feet. She looked up at Waverly and for a second that goofy grin of hers appeared before dropping rapidly and tackling her out of the way of a falling frozen spider. 

“Fuck me! It’s raining spiders!” Wynonna shouted as she dashed past. Waverly was still trying to catch her breath, Nicole still on top of her, shield raised, protecting her from the moderately alarming spider shaped hail storm that they were currently experiencing. 

Nicole chanced a glance down at the woman beneath her as she shielded them from another frozen spider. Waverly’s hair was splayed out, her breathing heavy and her pupils blown. “Are you aroused right now?” Nicole whispered incredulously, face flushing. Waverly grazed her hand over Nicole’s cheek and opened her mouth to speak right as a particularly large frozen spider hit Nicole’s shield. “Really not the time babe!”

“Right.” She nodded. “Right!” They both scurried to their feet and returned to the fray.

 

Once the immediate threat was over the group set about burning as much of the webbing and any egg sacks they could find. Waverly sidled up next to Nicole and brushed some web off her shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

“Why did it have to be spiders?”

“Huh?”

“I hate spiders,” Nicole whispered.

“Well now!” A shrill voice called out from the darkness. “That’s not very nice dear, is it?” Nicole turned in horror as a number of impossibly long hairy legs began peeking through a large crack on the far wall. Chrissy screamed when Jeremy collapsed in her arms as an enormous hulking spider dragged itself through the crack. It had the torso of a woman draped in black lace with a veil hiding her face. “They just wanted to eat you,” she continued. “Such is the circle of LIFE!” she puffed her cheeks as if blowing out a candle and all of the light in the room was extinguished. “Now, now…” she cackled. “Which of you shall I eat first?”


	22. Chapter 22

The Grey Wardens clambered in close to one another in the overwhelming darkness as they tried to restore some semblance of light. The torches seemed to fizzle and go out instantly and the mages were struggling to cast. Whatever the Spider-bride had cast it seemed to be suppressing their abilities. 

“Maker’s ass!” Rosita shouted in frustration as an arc of lightning erupted from her staff carving across the roof of the cave as everyone looked up in terror as the giant beast descended towards them from her perch on the ceiling above. They all scattered as the dark swallowed them again and Rosita began conjuring a small thunder cloud where the spider had been. The cave filled with rumbling and occasional flashes of lightning that briefly lit up the room.

The Spider-bride began racing towards Rosita, “Oh ho ho!” She laughed maliciously. “We can’t have that!” Dolls took his chance and used his great axe to sweep her legs out from under her and she growled as she dropped ungraciously to one side. Her head whipped about to snap at him and was met with slap from Nicole’s shield. She turned her hulking form towards the warriors and opened her mouth impossibly wide as she sprayed venom all over them. Nicole did her best to protect them with her shield but everywhere the venom touched began to rust through, destroying her greaves and weakening her already battered shield. 

“I can’t take another hit of that,” she grunted to Dolls as he moved to her side. Arrows and daggers were flying through the air around them seeming to barely affect the beast in front of them as she reared up on her back legs to stomp onto the now weakened warriors. 

“Nic,” Waverly called out, “We need to be able to cast stronger spells over here!” The storm Rosita had summoned rumbled and flashed but there was no real harm in it due to whatever the Spider-bride had cast when she appeared. With a slight nod Nicole’s eyes flashed and she threw herself forward catching the spider off guard, piercing her underbelly with her blade and dispelling the magic at the same time. Suddenly all the spells that she had repressed came pouring out of Waverly and Rosita at once blasting the Spider-bride with lightning and a multitude of ice shards and lighting up the room. A wall of ice erupted beneath the front of the spider toppling her over onto her back which Waverly rapidly dispelled to allow the troops access to the softer parts of the beast’s body. 

The spider scrambled to her feet hissing at Nicole. “Templar bitch! You will pay for what was done to me!” Her jaw began to distend again when an arrow lodged in her throat causing the venom that she was producing to pour down her chest instead. She ripped the arrow from her neck and turned to glare at her assailant. Chrissy squeaked and awkwardly waved before diving out of the way of the now acid drenched arrow that was flung in her direction. Suddenly the spider roared and whipped around frantically, Wynonna now dangling precariously from the twin daggers she had stabbed deep into the oversized abdomen of the creature. She had managed to land in the perfect spot, out of the range of the spider’s reach, and she roared in frustration before slamming her back and Wynonna into the wall of the cave. The Spider-bride staggered forward one of Wynonna’s daggers still embedded in her abdomen as Wynonna slumped to the floor unconscious. 

“NO!” flicking her spell book to a different page Waverly disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared by her sister’s side healing her rapidly with both potions and magic. The flash of light as she teleported drew the attention of the Spider-bride and she whipped around to face the distracted mage and her barely conscious sister.

“Oh, I don’t think so Hellion!” Doc shouted as he pulled his bow taut before loosing an arrow with devastating accuracy. Piercing the beast’s chest and causing her to stumble.  
“Enough!” the Spider-bride screamed as all of the magic vanished from the cave leaving them once again in inky blackness. Her now disembodied voice began echoing through the chamber. “You should know better than to corner a beast in it’s lair hunter!” she cackled.

“Oof!” Doc’s voice rang out once again before silence. 

“Come on Nicole!” Dolls grumbled as her eyes flashed in the darkness dispelling the darkness created but the Spider-bride. They looked up right as Doc, wrapped tightly in webbing was being dragged into the gaping maw of the bloodied spider. Dolls tossed his grappling hook piercing the abdomen of the spider and dragged her down to the floor as Doc landed heavily beside Waverly and Wynonna.

“You cannot hope to defeat me!” the Spider-bride screeched as she reared back readying another spray of venom. 

“Sister,” Wynonna dragged herself to her feet, “hope is the only thing we’ve got!” she threw her remaining dagger and teleported herself as it landed right beside it’s twin. Waverly unleashed another blizzard, drawn down from Rosita’s storm cloud. Lightning, sleet and hail beat down upon the Spider-bride and the ground at her feet became slick with frost as her eight feet began to slip on the ice. The sight would have been comical if they weren’t so terrified. The team crowded in on her now, slashing, stabbing and piercing whatever parts they could reach until a final blow from Dolls silenced her screams. Without hesitation Nicole’s eyes and sword began to glow and with a forceful slash her head was severed from her body. They watched as the body of the spider began to wither and die before bursting into flames and turning to ash before their eyes. 

Battered and bruised the team began shuffling around the cave releasing Doc from his bindings and gathering any of their items that had been discarded during the fight. Nicole frowned at the flimsy remains of her shield before tossing it to the ground. 

“Holy shit y’all!” Chrissy gasped suddenly and the team spun around towards her, weapons raised, hoping they looked more fearsome than they felt. “Woah, sorry.” She raised her hands, “No trouble here.” They lowered their weapons cautiously waiting for an explanation. “We’ve just killed the second of three wives. We have just drastically reduced Bulshar’s power. We’re amazing!” Right as she finished a distant roar shook the ground beneath their feet. “And we shouldn’t dally cos he doesn’t sound too happy about it,” she added before gesturing towards the exit. 

 

On the crest of a hill adjacent to the valley now full of dead darkspawn and spiders a lone figure stood watching as our heroes, battered and bruised, dragged themselves from the depths re-emerging as the sun was beginning to set. They watched as Waverly pulled Wynonna in for another hug, grabbing her face and checking if she was okay before the taller brunette waved her away. Jeremy was digging through some of the remains before letting out a triumphant cheer and turned to hand Nicole the large bony shield of one of the felled darkspawn. She tested its weight before leaning into his high five. 

The figure watched as they made their way towards where they hoped their mounts remained. Wynonna finally allowed the boys to care for her as she leaned heavily on Dolls as Doc applied a salve to the bruise forming on her face. Waverly leant into Nicole’s embrace as she grinned bleary eyed at the change she was seeing in her sister. Rosita and Chrissy continued searching the dead as they moved, collecting coin pouches and some, much needed, potions. 

As they reached the tree line Nicole looked about anxiously, feeling eyes on her. For a moment she saw a humanoid shadow in the setting sun but with a flash of teal light the figure was gone.

“Everything okay?” Dolls asked, following her line of sight towards the distant hills.

“Yeah… yeah.” Nicole reaffirmed. “Thought I saw something is all.” She shook her head before heading into the trees. Dolls spared one last cautious glance before joining the others and mounting up for the long journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoying getting back into the swing of things, another short chapter so you don't think i've forgotten about you <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery figure revealed but what exactly are their intentions?

The team made their way quickly to where they had camped the night previously, after a quick scout they determined that the area remained undisturbed and decided that with the night well and truly upon them that this was their best option for a good night’s rest. Doc carried Wynonna into the shelter as the rest of the team, battered and bruised as they were, set about covering their tracks and tending to the horses before returning to the camp. 

Dinner that evening was a sad affair, Waverly had done the best she could, but there were a number of bruised and battered faces sitting around the unlit fire. Dim globules of light hung in the air around Rosita providing some semblance of light as they shared dried fruits, meats and stale biscuits. Wynonna’s snores the only sound in the eerily abandoned forest.

“I thought it would feel different,” Chrissy spoke suddenly, drawing questioning eyes her way. “I mean, two wives down right? I thought we would be celebrating... but...” she trailed off.

“It doesn’t feel like much of a win when we think about what was nearly lost,” Dolls offered as he watched Wynonna stir in painful discomfort. Waverly was by her side in an instant providing what relief she could in her exhausted state.

“It was nearly a lot worse,” Nicole growled as she removed the remnants of her greaves from her legs, removing the straps before tossing the rest to the side. I wasn’t sure we’d make it out of that one.” 

“And she wasn’t even the one the Templars were so afraid of,” Jeremy sighed. “I’m almost glad we don’t know the location of the final wife.”

From the darkness a high pitched chuckle rung out and they all scrambled desperately for their weapons and Waverly leant protectively over her sister. “Well now, I think I can help with that!” There was a faint hum and then a flash of teal light and then standing before them was an elven woman, cowl thrown back this time and Nicole was certain that this was the figure she had seen on the hillside earlier that day. She had shoulder length white hair and her eyes still glowed faintly as she approached.

“Who in Andraste's tits are you?” Doc stepped forward now taut. 

“Believe me when I say, I have nothing to do with Andraste,” the woman scowled. “I have been watching your efforts for some time and can I say...” she continued her approach, “I am rather impressed.”

“We get it, we’re bad asses, who are you?” Rosita asked as electricity began flickering in her hands.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that,” with a wave of her hand the sparks fizzled out and all weapons were lowered as if by command. The group shared concerned glances as she continued. “I have something to offer and I am certain it will be of great use to you in the coming battle against Bulshar.”

Nicole gritted her teeth at the collective gasp at the mention of the archdemon. “And how did you learn his name?” She asked, hoping against hope that her suspicions were false.

“Why, I was married to him after all,” the woman laughed. 

 

Silence filled the camp as she waited for the information to sink in. As one the group took a step towards the still snoring woman. She had see them carrying her earlier, “Seems the spider still has quite the bite.” Her eyes shining at her little joke.

“Had.” She was corrected.

“How interesting. That is now two of Bulshar's wives you have killed. I wonder how exactly you came across their grave sites so readily?” she stares intently at each of them before continuing. “There has been an army of darkspawn searching this valley for weeks and you roll in and kill two in two days. Fascinating.” 

“You’ve been following us?” Nicole asked. “Why?”

“Well dear,” with another flick of her wrist the campfire burst into flames providing much needed warmth and light, allowing the team to get a good look at her for the first time. Her face was pale and gaunt, and when she laughed it never seemed to reach her eyes. She wore stylish black lace dress from an era long since past and on her hip was a large jagged mean looking dagger. “I had heard rumours of Wardens seeking the truth of the Hero of Fereldan's unlikely survival and had to come see for myself. Imagine my surprise when instead I discover your ragtag team digging for corpses instead!”

“Our research lead to some interesting discoveries,” Chrissy stated bluntly.

“Yes, of course,” the woman continued. “I am surprised that you knew who to look for though.”

“Your husband has the irritating habit of talking about himself in the third person,” Nicole’s hand began to twitch around the hilt of her blade once more as the woman burst into laughter.

“Oh, he never was the smartest man. Powerful, impressive even, never smart. Too much ego. A common male trait.” She stated glancing at the scowling men in the group tempting them to snap. 

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Rosita waved a hand and the men seemed to calm and blink rapidly as though clearing their eyes.

“Well you’re no fun,” the woman cackled. 

Nicole stepped forward drawing an impressed smirk from the mage. “Why are you here? Do you wish to kill us?” 

“Kill you? Whatever for? No dear, I intend to use you.”

“How?”

“To kill my husband of course.” That was not the response they were expecting and they shared a few surprised glances before returning their attention back to the ancient being before them. “He has been corrupted and will surely destroy the world we live in if he isn’t stopped yes?” Yesses and nods all round. “Can it not merely be as simple as that?”

“It never is when dealing with demons,” Waverly muttered as she pressed a cloth to her sisters forehead.

“I am no demon, simply an old woman wishing to help save the world.” Waverly scoffed before standing and turning to face her.

“Old is quite the understatement, if you truly are Constance Clootie, you are either millions of years old or some sort of undead monstrosity. Something like immortality would come with great cost.”

“A woman never truly reveals her age. But I am not immortal, I simply decided to cease aging.” Waverly and Rosita scoffed. 

Nicole grunted. “How can you help us and what do you get out of it?”

“Is it not enough to simply want to save the world?” She was met with silent glares. “Very well. The ritual Morrigan completed before the battle that saved the lives of the Wardens involved. What do you know of it?”


End file.
